


Love At First Video

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Love Story, Reader Insert, Slow Build, tricky Misha, youtuber reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 58,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had just started your first Youtube channel, a channel about getting kids to eat. Your real job was a nanny, but you had always wanted something more. Deciding to start a video blog featuring you and the kids you babysat, you were surprised when an actor by the name of Misha Collins commented on your first video. It was during these conversations you grew close, incredibly close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Off

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say this story idea was requested by a reader. I've never written anything like this, so I really hope it doesn't suck! Thank you for reading! As always, I would love to hear any comments or suggestions.

"Thank you for this chance Mrs. Moore." You said. She smiled and waved it off.

"It's the least I could do. The kids love you, and you are great with them. As long as it doesn't get too out of control, then I don't mind." She told you, grabbing her briefcase and heading out the door. "By the way, Amelia has dance practice tonight, but I'm not sure I will be home in time."

As soon as she shut the door behind her, you started dancing around, excited beyond belief. You had been getting the nerve up to ask her for almost a month now, and it was a lot easier than you had thought it would be.

See, you wanted to be a Youtuber, have people watching videos you made. But that wasn't it, you wanted something fun, and family friendly, that parents and kids would both enjoy. You had thought long and hard, and decided a cooking show with the kids you babysat would be the perfect thing. You loved to cook, you loved kids, and it would definitely add a humor factor to the whole thing. You were so busy dancing around, that you didn't hear the tiny little foot steps coming up behind you.

"Miss Y/N, you're so silly!" Amelia, who was 6 laughed at you. Her brother, Griffin, who was 4 was right behind her, laughing as he finished eating his banana.

You stopped dancing, and smiled back at them. "How do you guys feel about making a video?"

Of course they were eager, they loved watching themselves on your phone, computer, anything. Sitting them down, you explained what was going to go on. "We are going to do a cooking show. You guys will be in the lead, coming up with the recipe, and the ingredients, and at the end, we all get to try it." You told them, grinning widely as they smiled at the idea.

"What would you like to cook?" You asked them, laughing with some of the ideas they came up. "Woah guys, let's start small, something easy."

Finally deciding on some sort of fruit salad, you sent them upstairs to get dressed, while you double checked your tote bag, making sure you had everything you needed, a camcorder, a tripod, and your laptop. Everything was charged and ready to go, and you were ready to take the kids shopping.

Upon arriving at the grocery store, you pulled out your camcorder, reminding them to pick out items for the recipe, and only the recipe. They nodded, beyond excited, before you grabbed one of the small shopping carts. It wasn't as easy as it sounded, pushing a cart while trying to film two children running around the produce section, grabbing different items and asking you if they were okay.

"Miss Y/N, is this a fruit?" Griffin asked, holding out a head of lettuce. Shaking your head no, you laughed as he went to the next item, asking each time until he came to the bananas. When you nodded yes, he became excited, tossing them into the basket.

The shopping trip was exhausting, but fun, and soon the three of you arrived back at the house, unloading your goodies. Setting the camera up on the tripod, you left it running as you asked them how they wanted to start.

"Can we cook stuff?" Amelia asked, and you shrugged your shoulders.

"I want to cook the apples!" Griffin exclaimed, as Amelia grabbed a pan.

You laughed so hard you were almost crying as they worked hard, creating a meal that you weren't sure you were going to be able to eat in the end. But you stayed tough, making sure not to hurt their feelings, telling them it looked pretty delicious.

"Can we eat it now?" Amelia asked you, as she poured the multi colored, soupy mixture into different bowls. Making sure the camcorder was pointed in the right direction, the three of you sat down at the table, both kids watching you, waiting for you to take the first bite. Pasting a smile onto your face, you dipped your spoon into the mixture, lifting it up to your lips. It wasn't horrible, but there were so many overlaying flavors that you weren't sure how much you could handle.

Amelia and Griffin, noticing that you hadn't died, eagerly dipped into theirs, taking huge bites. You laughed as they both glanced up at you, identical looks of disgust on their faces.

"Come on." You sighed. "Let's clean up this mess, and then I will make you some mac and cheese."

Later that night, when the kids were asleep, you brought out your laptop, working on editing the footage. You chuckled as you rewatched some of the scenes, enjoying the looks on everyone's faces as they tried it the first time.

After a headache, and much video editing, you were ready to upload it to Youtube. Hopefully, people would like it, and if they did, you could branch out, working on making fun and yummy meals for children to eat.

After it had been uploaded, you leaned back, waiting for Mrs. Moore to get back home so you could go home and sleep. She showed up a little after eight, and after letting her know how everything had gone, you left, ready to return to your tiny little apartment.

It wasn't much, you thought to yourself as you unlocked the door. It was a one bedroom hole in the wall, with water that ran cold more than hot, heating that only wanted to work during the summer, and a fire escape blocking your only view of outside. But it was yours, and yours alone, and it was worth it.

Changing into sleep shorts and a tank top, you collapsed on top of your bed, checking your phone. You had a couple of notifications on your Youtube account, and you sat up, your exhaustion forgotten. The first couple were people saying how cute it was, how adorable the kids were, and how brave you were to try the food. But it was the last one that caught your eye. You enjoyed the show Supernatural, so it was easy to identify the name, Misha Collins.

"Misha Collins liked my video!" You screamed to yourself, excited beyond belief. You couldn't believe it! Cas was slowly becoming your favorite character on Supernatural, and you had just come to realize that Misha had children of his own, but his wife had passed away over a year ago.

While you were still incredibly excited over the fact that he liked your video, you noticed an icon popping up, letting you know he had left a comment. Your hands shaking, you clicked on it.

My dear Miss Y/L/N, I would like to talk to you. While I liked your video a lot, I was wondering if you knew you stole the idea from me. Please email me back. Misha.


	2. Apologies

You were heartbroken. Here you had worked hard, and had thought you had done an amazing job. And it was all blown to bits when Misha declared that you had copied the idea from him. Before answering, you decided to do a little research of your own.

Typing his name into the Youtube search engine, you sighed when you saw hundreds of conventions videos. Normally, you enjoyed watching them, wishing that someday you could afford to go to one, but it wasn't what you were looking for. Finally, you found his youtube page, and you clicked on it, noticing right away his cooking videos. Frowning you clicked on the first one, watching as Misha went shopping with his kids, then went home and let them mix, and cook everything, making pasta with jam sauce. It was adorable, and hilarious, and his kids were the cutest. It was a lot like yours which surprised you. 

You weren't sure what to do. You knew he could get mad at you for copying his idea, and as a celebrity he would have much more pull than you would. But you had so much fun today, and you had gotten such good results that you didn't want to quit after only one video.

Sighing, you answered Misha's comment, thinking hard about what you needed to type.

Dear Mr. Collins,  
I want to apologize. I didn't realize that my video ideas were like yours. I had no intention of copying you, and I feel horrible. However, I don't want to stop making videos. How can we make this work?

You clicked send, and dropped your phone beside you, rubbing your head as a headache started to sink in. You weren't sure if he would answer, or what he would say. His convention videos made him seem so open, so friendly, but you weren't sure if that was just a front. 

Minutes ticked by, and your phone remained silent. Turning your light off, you laid down in your bed, but you couldn't sleep, you were so worked up. Today had been an emotional day, with finally starting your videos, than hearing from Misha. You weren't sure you could handle much more.

As your eyes slowly drifted close, you heard the familiar pop of a notification. Turning to your side, you grabbed your phone, your heart flipping when you noticed it was from Misha. Clicking on it, you cursed your slow Internet connection. 

Finally it opened and you read the message with a mixture of shock and glee.

My dear Miss Y/N,  
It is Miss isn't it? I'm sorry if my previous message made it seem as if I was mad. Upon reading your message, I realized I may have come across as annoyed. I was wondering if there was a chance that maybe we could meet, and talk about this, face to face. Let me know when you are free. We are not filming right now, so I am free whenever. And by all means, continue filming.  
Your humble friend,  
Misha

You read the message multiple times, making sure you had read it correctly. Misha wanted to meet you! You had never thought your videos would get too much attention, especially from a celebrity, but here you were, getting ready to schedule a meeting with the man. Squealing in excitement, you quickly clicked reply.

Mr. Collins,  
I am relieved to hear that I didn't upset you, because I would never want that. Tomorrow is Friday, which means I only babysit until three. We can meet up afterwards, or even Saturday, which day and time works for you? I look forward to it.  
Y/N

 

Sending it off, you didn't even try to go to sleep, you knew there was no point. Standing up, you went into your miniscule kitchen, grabbing the tea kettle. Setting It to boil on the stove, you returned to your bedroom, noticing a flashing light coming from your phone.

Grabbing it, you took It into the kitchen, reading the message as you waited for your water to boil.

My Dear Miss Y/N,  
I hope it's not to informal to say that I was glad to hear you are a Miss and not a Mrs. Tomorrow evening works well for me, I can have the babysitter stay late. Do you want to meet at Cibo's? Say seven? Does that give you enough time to get home and changed?

You bit your lip to keep your from squealing again, just as your tea pot went off. Pouring your tea, you went back to your room, sipping on the scalding liquid as you freaked out over the idea of having dinner with Misha tomorrow. You couldn't believe it!

Setting your cup onto your nightstand, you slid under the covers before you answered him.

Seven o'clock works well for me, Cibo's only a fifteen minute walk for me. Are to sure that's where enough want to meet? I would have been fine with somewhere, lower key. I don't want you going through a lot of trouble for me.

The reply was instantaneous. 

Walking? Would you rather I picked you up, because I am more than willing. And of course, I think Cibo will be perfect, don't down sell yourself. I will see you tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it.

You couldn't contain the squeal that came out of your mouth that time. What had first been a nightmare had turned into something wonderful, and you weren't sure you would be able to sleep at all that night.


	3. Friday

You were actually surprised how well you slept that night. You had figured you would have been awake all night, excited for your meeting with Misha. But your tea must have knocked you out, because the next thing you remembered was waking up to your alarm clock. 

You quickly got dressed, in your normal uniform of jeans and a nice blouse. You took the bus to your boss' house, located in a nice, upscale neighborhood that you wished someday you could live in. The houses were nice, not too big, but perfect for a family, with large backyards, and parks around the corner. The bus stopped a couple of blocks away, and you stepped out, enjoying the summer breeze as you started walking. It was hard, not having a car, but living in a big city meant you could get almost anywhere riding the bus, or walking a few short blocks. And you didn't mind the walk, or the fact that you were saving money.

You started up the front walk, laughing as the door opened and Griffin ran out of the house, still dressed in his batman pajamas.

"Miss Y/N! Can we watch the video today? Please?" He begged. He and his sister had already been asleep by the time you had finished it. 

Ruffling his hair, you took his hand, walking with him back to the house. "Of course Griffin. After breakfast, we can watch the video."

"Awesome!" He yelled, running ahead of you. "Amelia, she said we can watch it!"

Laughing, you stepped into the house, shutting the door, just as Mrs. Moore stepped into the foyer. "There you are Y/N." She said warmly. "They haven't eaten breakfast yet, I let them sleep in. I will be home early today, no later than three. Oh, and how did the video go?"

You handed her briefcase over as she slipped on her shoes. "It went great. The kids had a blast, and it was a hit on Youtube."

"Maybe you can leave me a copy? I would love to watch it." She said, rushing out the door.

Heading to the kitchen, you caught Amelia climbing onto the counter, attempting to get the box of cereal down. "Woah Amelia, let me do that." You told her, helping her down. "Or, better yet, maybe we could shoot another video. One about breakfast."

 

"Yes! Yes!" Both Amelia and Griffin shouted, jumping up and down. "Should we go change?" Amelia asked, looking down at her Frozen pajama set.

You shook your head, getting your camera set up. "Nope. Makes it look more realistic. Now what should we make?"

"Pancakes!" Amelia shouted, and you agreed with her choice.

Turning on the camera, the three of you got to work. You began by telling the kids what normally went into pancakes, but it soon spiraled out of control.

"I want chocolate chips in mine!" Griffin told you, while Amelia pouted. "I want blueberries. And whipped cream on top."

"We can do both." You appeased them, wincing as Griffin's stirring got a little sloppy and some of the batter flew onto the floor.

He looked down, then at you, pouting as he waited to get reprimanded. "Griffin, it's alright, accident's happen. We will clean it up." You told him, handing him a rag and he started wiping, making a bigger mess.

You helped, and soon it was all cleaned up. "Okay, now lets pour some into the pan." You told them, assisting them, making sure they were careful around the hot pan. They both did great, and they watched as it cooked, waiting for the bubbles to start so you knew when to turn them.

Giving Amelia the spatula, you held her hand, and helped her attempt to flip the pancake. She gave it a little too much energy, and you could only watch as the pancake flew threw the air, landing upside down on the top of the sink. You started laughing, and she joined in.

The rest of the cooking activity went rather smoothly. Griffin added his chocolate chips, while Amelia added her blueberries. Placing them down at the table, you gave them the whipped cream, wincing as they piled their pancakes high.

It was then you shut down the camera, taking out the memory card, and placing it into your laptop. You started working on it as they ate, using the rare quiet time. You almost had it all uploaded and ready when they were finally done, and you had to laugh at them. "Okay you two. I think a bath is most definitely needed today. Let's go."

You weren't able to catch your breath the rest of the day. The two kids kept you busy, cleaning up after them, playing games, making sure that Amelia did some of her summer homework. By lunch time, you were ready for a break. You had them both sitting down, watching tv while you fixed lunch. It was a simple lunch, sandwiches and baby carrots, but after this morning's feast, you wanted something a little healthy. 

Deciding to indulge them, you placed a blanket on the living room floor, pretending you were on a picnic. Handing them their food, you sat on the couch, tucking your feet under you, working on finishing the video. 

They ate quietly, enjoying the treat of watching TV as they ate, and you were able to completely edit it before they were done. Pressing the upload button, you left them in the living room, heading to the kitchen to clean up.

Clean up was a breeze, and you were quickly back into the living room, smiling when you noticed both kids sound asleep on the floor. Grabbing extra throws, you tossed it over them, before checking your video. It was uploaded, and you started putting all the stuff away when the door opened and Mrs. Moore stepped into the house. You met her at the door, letting her know the children were taking a nap.

"Really? They hardly ever take naps!" She exclaimed.

"Well, they wanted to do another video, so that might have worn them out." You explained.

"Well thanks again Y/N. I'm glad they behaved well for you. I will see you Monday." She told you, passing you your check, and you left, beyond excited that your "date" was only a couple of hours away.

The bus ride was quick, and before you knew it, you were back at your cramped apartment. Tossing your bag onto the couch, you sighed, your nerves starting to get the best of you. What if he didn't like you? What if he turned out to be a total jerk? You bit your lip as you headed into your bedroom, wondering what you should wear. You knew the restaurant was upscale, but upscale wasn't usually your scene. You weren't that type of girl, and you didn't have many outfits that would work for it.

Flipping through the items in your closet, you finally settled on one of the few dresses you owned. It was a simple, light blue t-shirt dress, with a hi-lo hemline. You paired it with your pair of nude ankle boots, and a matching belt. In the bathroom, you touched up your makeup, making it a little dressier than it had been. Fluffing out your hair, you knew this was as good as you were going to look. Changing your purse to a small clutch you were ready, grabbing a light weight coat to bring with. You still had half an hour before you had to be there, but it was at least a fifteen minute walk, and you didn't want to be late.

Stepping onto the sidewalk, you hustled through your part of town, past the small, old houses, and the mom and pop shops, before entering the fancier part of town. You didn't make it this way often, but you needed to. It was gorgeous. The shops were lit up, the sidewalk clean and full of nicely dressed couples. You made your way down the street, stopping in front of Cibo's. You were five minutes early, but you were glad. It gave you time to collect yourself. Because you were petrified. 

Taking a deep breath, you stepped into the lobby, glancing around. The hostess noticed you, tilting her head down as she looked at you. "Can I help you?" She asked, as if you didn't belong here.

"Yes, I'm meeting someone. A Mr. Collins." You told her, and her head shot back in surprise.

"Really?" She asked, and you nodded, too nervous to care about her judgement of you.

"Right this way." She explained, and you followed her through the opulent room full of fashionable men and women, heading towards the back of the room. You noticed him right away, he stuck out almost as much as you did. He was wearing faded jeans, with a dress shirt, and a velour black sports jacket over, but he seemed like he didn't visit places like this very often.

"Mr. Collins, your guest has arrived." The hostess announced, and he looked up from the wine menu, his smile widening as he took you in.

"Hello Y/N." He said, before pointing to the seat across from him.


	4. The Dinner

You sat down, your hands shaking as you took the napkin and placed it in your lap. Glancing up, you saw Misha's azure eyes taking you in, and you swiveled in your seat, a little self conscious under his gaze.

"Well, I have to admit, Y/N, you aren't quite what I was expecting." He finally said, taking a sip of his water.

"What so you mean?" You asked, but by then the waiter came over, asking for your wine selection.

"Your preference?" He asked.

Biting your lip nervously, you shrugged. "Why don't you pick?" You answered, and he did, saying something in french that you didn't understand. After the waiter had left, he turned his attention back to you.

"So, where were we? Oh yes, I remember. I was saying you weren't what I expected. It's one thing seeing your videos, but another seeing you in person. You are absolutely stunning." He told you, and you blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you." You answered. "And once again, I'm sorry about copying your idea. I had no idea." You apologized.

"Don't apologize. I know I came off as harsh at the beginning. I should be the one apologizing." He told you, before the waiter came back with your wine. You ordered, one of the few things you figured you could pronounce without sounding like a fool. Misha ordered something that sounded much more fancy.

Once you were alone again, Misha turned his gaze back on you. "So tell me, how did you come up with the video idea?"

"Well, it wasn't from your video, I promise you. I just had been thinking about it for a while. I baby sit these two adorable kids, and I wanted to start putting videos on Youtube, so it seemed like the perfect combination." You told him.

"Well, you've done a great job so far. Those kids really love you, and have so much fun with it. I think you need to keep it up." He told you, and you blushed under his compliment.

"Thanks, but I guess we will have to see. I'm mainly baby sitting through the summer." You replied.

Misha opened his mouth to answer, but before he could do so, the waiter was back, this time with your food. Waiting for him to place it in front of you, the both of you were quiet. Once he was gone, you picked up your fork, but Misha's voice stopped you from doing anything else. "So, what do you the rest of the year?" 

"I was going to college. But I just graduated, so now I'm not sure." You answered, before taking a bite of the chicken you had ordered. It was tender and juicy, and you almost moaned at how well it tasted.

"College? What did you get your degree in?" He asked you, before taking a bite of his pasta dish.

"Well, I actually got my degree in early childhood, but I also minored in media." You told him.

He nodded, and he truly seemed interested in what you were saying. You couldn't believe that this wonderful man, a celebrity, was interested in your life. It was mind boggling. "So, what do you want to do now?"

You shrugged. "I'm not really sure yet. I mean, I have those degrees. It sounded good when I first started. But now, I have no idea. And here I am, doing all the talking. I don't want to bore you." You told him.

He waved his hand, waving away your last statement. "I don't think anything you do can bore me. And I'm the one asking the questions. I want to know you, know more about you and the type of person you are." 

You blushed again, tilting your head. "But why? Why do you want to get to know me? Why did you even want to have dinner with me?"

He dropped his fork, and leaned over, taking your hand in his. "Because the minute I watched your video, I was fascinated. Of course the video was amazing, but it was you that had me fascinated. The way you would watch the children, with a light in your eyes. The way you would tuck a piece of hair behind your ear, while listening to them talk. How patient and sweet you seemed. I had to meet you, see if you were really like that in person."

You were staring up at him now, your mouth open in complete and utter shock. You couldn't believe what was coming out of Misha's mouth. 

"Y/N, are you going to say something?" He asked, biting his lip nervously.

"And, now that we've met, and have had dinner together. Now what?" You had to ask.

He squeezed your hand. "Now, you made me realize you are all of that. And more. You are a sweet, and beautiful woman. A woman who doesn't think that way of herself, who blushes at the slightest compliment. You have taken the woman on the video, and completely blown her away. You are even more amazing."

"Misha, I..." You started, but he stopped you.

"I know I'm probably coming off a little strong, but I couldn't help myself. My wife Vicki passed away two years ago, and I've never felt anything for another person, until I saw you in that video. And that's why I wanted to meet with you."

"This is all so fast." You told him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so used to be straightforward that I forget it can be upsetting to other people. But I just had to see you in person, and see that maybe, hopefully, you felt something too."

You were blown away, your mind had stopped functioning the minute he had said he was fascinated by you. "I'm not sure. I mean I like you, but I hardly know you. And I'm not very good with these relationship things."

He smiled, before letting go of your hand. "Well, lets work on the during dinner shall we?" 

You nodded, taking another bite. The rest of the dinner was spent talking back and forth, where he told you hilarious tales of his children, and antics at his workplace.

"Wait, I never asked. Have you watched Supernatural? Did you even know who I was before this?" He asked you, and you nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty big fan of Supernatural, and I love your character. That's why I was extra surprised when you contacted me." You answered.

"Well, so now I know the real reason you're here. It's just because you want me for my trench coat." He teased, earning a giggle from you.

"Well, it certainly helped. But sitting here, I have to say, there is so much more to you than just an actor. And it's pretty overwhelming." You admitted.


	5. Floating

Laying in your bed the next morning, you pinched yourself, wondering if last night had been a dream. It had gone perfectly, better than you could have ever expected, lasting late into the night. It had gone on until he had caught you yawning, which he then insisted on walking you home. You thought back to the walk, how he had wrapped his arm around your shoulders, pulling you tight to him when he caught you shivering.

When you had finally arrived in front of your apartment, you had been a little hesitant to let him in, embarrassed about how small and shabby it was. But he didn't force the issue, he stayed outside, his hands in his pockets as he gazed up at the stars peeking through the clouds.

You stood there, wondering what to do, but then he glanced down at you, his eyes sparkling in the glow of the lamps, and you melted. He had a soft smile on his face "I really enjoyed myself tonight, and I hope you did too."

"I had a great time." You answered, and he leaned down, pressing his lips to your cheek.

"Goodnight Y/N." He said softly, before walking back towards the restaurant.

You remembered floating up the stairs, your head in a cloud. And here you where, this morning, still in shock over how well everything had gone. Reaching over to your nightstand for your phone, you needed to tell someone about last night. Hoping your best friend would be interested in a chat over coffee today, you opened it up, only to see a message waiting for you. It was from Misha, and it made your heart flutter. Clicking open, you quickly read the text, your smile growing wider the longer you read.

"My dearest Y/N, I hope you enjoyed last night as much as I did. I spent most of last night thinking about you, and getting little sleep, which is never a good thing when you have to spend the entire day with two young children. I was wondering if you were up to a small excursion today?"

Taking a deep breath, you tried to calm yourself down, but it didn't work. Instead, you decided to call your friend, telling her the news before you texted him back. Y/F/N answered on the third ring. "What's up girly?" She answered.

"You will never believe who I had dinner with last night!" You all but screamed into the phone.

You could hear her laughing in the background. "You know I suck at these guessing games. Just tell me!" 

"Fine. I had dinner with Misha Collins." You told her, your voice smug at the fact that you had just had dinner with a very handsome actor.

It was her turn to squeal, and you pulled the phone away, grateful that she was just as excited as you. "You're kidding me right?"

"No, it's true. And he wants to get together again today!" You replied, causing her to squeal again.

"Tell me everything." She ordered, and you did. About the video, and the texting, and the dinner. She stayed quiet for the most part, listening to you for once. Usually you were the one who listened, and she was the one who did all the talking.

"And now?" She asked as soon as you were done.

"Well, he asked if I wanted to go on a small excursion today." You told her.

"Of course you do!" She answered for you.

"Of course. Which means I need to hang up on you so I can text him. We need to get together soon, for coffee, or a movie or something." You told her, and she agreed before hanging up the phone.

You quickly shot off a reply to Misha. "I didn't sleep much either last night, I kept thinking about how great dinner was. And I'm free today, so a small excursion sounds wonderful." 

While waiting for a reply, you munched on a banana, and began to get ready to climb into the shower. You didn't have to wait long before you heard the familiar beep letting you know he had already replied.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one not getting much sleep last night. Too bad you were dreaming about the dinner, because I was dreaming of you."

That was the first text, but as you read it, you heard the ding of another one already arriving. "I'm glad you said yes. How about I pick you up, say in an hour. And wear something comfortable. And bring a jacket."

You melted at the first text, wondering how a man you barely knew could cause your insides to flutter so easily. "An hour is fine, I will be ready. And it wasn't the food I was dreaming about, it was most definitely the company. See you soon." 

Setting your phone down on the counter, you stepped into the shower, humming along to your favorite song as you scrubbed away. Hurrying out of the shower, you threw your hair into a simple braid, applying the barest of make up, before turning to your closet, looking at it's meager holdings. You had never been one for dressing up, but now you had wished you had made more of an effort. Grabbing your favorite pair of faded jeans, you threw them on the bed, along with a light weight long sleeved henley shirt. Your favorite pair of boots finished off the outfit, along with the simple necklace you always wore. With ten minutes to spare, you were pulling your lightweight jacket from the front closet, before you locked the door and bounded down the steps.

You weren't sure what Misha would arrive in, or if he was walking. But when an midsized hybrid car pulled up, you saw Misha waving from the driver's seat. But that's not what surprised you. It was the two little faces staring at you from the back seat, both strapped into child seats. Opening the passenger door you climbed in, before turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I just realized you might have not gotten the hint that we wouldn't be alone." He said sheepishly. "With my wife gone, and the babysitter off this weekend, I have full control over those two monkeys back there."

You turned to introduce yourself. "Hi, I'm Y/N, and you are?" 

The older one, a boy with floppy hair and an air around him that made him seem much older than he really was, stuck his hand out. "I'm West. And I'm 5. That is Maison, my sister. She's 3"

Maison seemed a little shy and nervous around you, tucking her head to the side of her seat. You gave her a soft smile, before turning your gaze back to Misha, who had been observing you the whole time, a hopeful expression in his eyes. "Don't worry. She takes a little bit to warm up to people. And they aren't used to me having a date."

"It's no big deal. Amelia was like that when I first started babysitting her." You told him, letting him know you weren't too concerned, but in your head you were squealing over the fact that he considered this another date.

"You're a babysitter?" West interrupted. "Good, can you come be our babysitter? Ours is horrible."

You hid a laugh behind your hand, as Misha gave West a stern look. "Come on, Missy isn't that bad."

"Dad." West whined. "She sits in front of the TV all day. And she doesn't like to go to the park. Y/N, do you like going to the park?"

"Of course." You answered.

"And she likes to make cooking videos with kids." Misha told his son, whose eyes lit up. "But enough of that. We've got to get going."

"Where are we going?" You asked as Misha pulled back into traffic.

"The sea." He answered, giving you a mischievous look. "I promised the kids a day on the boat."


	6. A Day Out at Sea

You were almost as excited as the kids were. You had never been out to sea before, and it sounded like the perfect way to spend some time with Misha. 

He drove confidently through the crowded streets of Vancouver, before turning right onto a small paved road. Up ahead was the marina, full of various boats. "What type of boat do you have?" You asked Misha, even though you really didn't know anything about them.

"Just a small cruiser. Something fun, but family friendly at the same time." Misha answered, before pulling into the parking lot. You climbed out, grabbing your purse and your jacket.

"Here, lets leave your purse in the trunk." Misha suggested, and you gave it over to him, just as your hand was grabbed by one much smaller.

"I want to walk with you." West told you, and you smiled down at the kid. Misha was coming around the corner, a cooler in his arms, and Maison following behind.

"Maison, why don't you go grab Y/N's hand? Then we can all walk down together." Misha suggested, and you held your hand out, hoping she would take it. It took her a minute, but she did, and you felt wonderfully happy that these two children were beginning to trust you. You followed Misha as he walked down the gradual incline, before coming to the rows of boats. IT wasn't until the third row that Misha stopped in front of a classic looking white one, with white lettering, "Death to normalcy." written on the side.

"I like the name." You told him,I earning a brilliant smile in return.

"Thanks. I hate the concept of being normal." He explained, stepping over and putting the cooler down. You picked Maison up, and handed her over to her father.

"I can do it myself." West said, but he held your hand as he carefully stepped into the boat, grasping his dads hand. It was then your turn, and you carefully stepped onto board, but you still slipped, and if it wasn't for Misha you would have fallen flat on your face. Instead, he wrapped his arms around you, stopping you before you could hurt yourself. You looked up into his eyes, to see them staring back down at you. The two of you stayed that way, neither one ready to make the first move.

"Eww, are you guys going to kiss now?" West asked, breaking the mood.

"Sorry." You whispered, righting yourself, and standing off to the side, somewhat awkwardly. 

Misha shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it. We'll make a sailor out of you yet." He told you, before opening a cabinet and pulling out life vests. "Can you help Maison with hers?" He asked you. You nodded, grabbing a bright pink one from him. It was harder than it looked to get it buckled onto the small girl, and by the time you had figured it out, she was laughing uncontrollably. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear, you glimpsed Misha staring at you, with an emotion you couldn't quite place.

"What?" You asked, a little self consciously.

He came forward, placing his hand on your waist as he whispered in your ear. "Thank you for that. Maison has laughed like that in a long time. Not since her Mom passed."

You felt tears start to build up in your eyes at the thought. It was heartbreaking but touching at the same time, that something so simple had been such a big deal. Misha broke the moment by handing you your own bright orange life vest. "Here, on this boat we all wear them." He told you, and you quickly put yours on.

The next few minutes were busy, with Misha making sure everything was ready, and you getting the children settled down and in their seats. But, within five minutes, Misha was pulling out of the marina, and you watched as the land slowly faded farther and farther away. 

Once you were far enough away from the other boats, Misha stopped, and turned to you and the kids. "Okay, you guys can get up and move around. But remember. No rough housing and stay away from the sides. Got it?"

Both kids nodded, before heading down into the little cabin, leaving you and Misha up top. You came forward, standing near the front of the boat, glancing down at the long expanse of blue water that went on for ever and ever. "It's so beautiful." You said, enchanted.

"Yes it is." Misha agreed, but when you turned to look at him, his gaze wasn't on the water, it was on you. He came striding forward, his movement surprisingly smooth on the boat. You could only watch as he gently placed his hands upon your waist, drawing you near until your life vests were touching. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me." You answered, caught in the water's reflection shining in his eyes.

"Y/N, I know we've just met. But seeing you, holding my children's hands, having you make my daughter laugh. If I wasn't already falling for you last night, I certainly am now." He told you, his eyes showing how sincere he really was being.

"Misha, I appreciate what you're saying." You started, and you could feel him pulling away. "But don't you think it's a little quick to start talking about feelings? I mean, we've only been talking to each other for a week."

He sighed, stepping back and running his hands through his hair. "I know, and it seems crazy. But I never thought I would have these feelings for anyone after Vicki, and yet here you are. Please tell me I'm not the only one that's feeling this way!" He pleaded, and you glanced around to make sure the children were still in the cabin.

"Of course you're not the only one. I never thought that you would even be interested in someone like me. It's just a little overwhelming." You told him, but he caught the emotions running through your words, and he came forward, and you weren't sure what he was going to because just then Maison came running up from the cabin.

"Daddy! West pushed me." She cried, running into his arms, cutting off the conversation. Holding his daughter in his arms, he looked your way, promising this conversation was far from over.

The rest of the boat trip was smooth and uneventful. West and Maison were fun and energetic children to be around, and soon they had you playing games and laughing along with them. Misha had brought a simple lunch of peanut butter and jelly, and you laughed along with the kids at Misha who somehow had got peanut butter all over his face.

It was dusk by the time Misha pulled the boat back into the marina. Both kids were sleeping in the cabin, and as soon as the boat was tied up, you were gently picking Maison up off the couch. This time, you were able to get off the boat with ease, and waited for Misha who was carrying a sleeping West in his arms. Gently placing them in their car seats, you slid into the passenger seat, leaning back and closing your eyes.

"Well, how did you like today?" Misha asked quietly, as he pointed the car back in the direction of town, and your tiny apartment. 

"It was amazing." You whispered, your eyes still closed.

The rest of the trip was quiet, and before you knew it, Misha was stopping the car. "Y/N, we're here." He told you, gently placing his hand on your shoulder. Sighing, you opened your eyes, turning your head so you could give him a tired smile. He looked behind him, making sure the kids were still asleep before leaning forward, and gently placing his lips against your own. They were a little chapped, but warm, and you felt yourself melting into the kiss, but before you knew it he was pulling away.

"I had the best time today." Misha said. "I can't wait to see you again."

"Hopefully soon." You replied, before stepping out of the car, waving as Misha pulled away.


	7. Back to Work

It was hard going back to work that Monday. Your weekend had been amazing, with the dinner on Friday, and the boat trip on Saturday. Work, you feared, was going to be mundane, and remind you of a certain blue eyed man who hadn't contacted you since the boat trip. You worried that maybe he was ashamed of himself for moving things so fast, and now he was taking a step back.

Walking into the foyer of the Moore's house, you were surprised at how quiet it was. Usually Amelia, or Griffin were rushing to greet you, letting you know what they had planned for the day. 

"Mrs. Moore?" You questioned, dropping your bag on the floor, and making your way into the kitchen. You were surprised to see her sitting there, a cup of coffee in her hand, dressed in jeans and a paint splattered t-shirt. You were instantly on guard, you had never seen her dressed like this.

"Mrs. Moore, is everything alright?" You asked, and she finally looked up at you, her eyes glassy.

"Oh Y/N, I forgot you were coming today." She answered, her voice monotone. "I'm afraid I have some rather bad news."

Sitting down across from her, you waited. "You see, I received a call last night. From my boss. And either I move to California, immediately, or I lose my job." She told you.

You nodded, even though your heart was in your throat. "What did you decide?" You asked.

"We are moving. The house will be on the market today, and we leave first thing Wednesday morning. I'm so sorry for the short notice, but it's completely out of my control. I will pay you for this week, it's the least I can do."

You nodded, your mind racing, wondering what you were going to do. Without this job, you couldn't afford your tiny apartment, and jobs weren't easy to find. "I understand. Do you want me to stay here today, and help you pack?" You asked her, and her eyes lit up.

"You would do that?" She asked, and you nodded.

"That's great. Such a relief. Do you think you could help each kid pack while I work on the main floor? And please remind them, we can't take everything. Just the necessities. Boxes will be arriving shortly."

Grabbing a banana from the fruit stand, you made your way up the stairs, deciding to start with Amelia first. She was older, and you knew this move would be harder on her. "Amelia?" You said, knocking on her door.

"Go away." Was her answer, but you didn't listen. Opening the door, you saw her sitting on her bed, holding her favorite stuffed unicorn in her arms.

"Amelia, I know moving is hard, but please don't make this any harder on your Mom. Look, I'm here to help you today. Let's spend our last day together having fun." You told her, but it was the wrong thing to say, tears started pooling in her eyes.

"But I don't want it to be our last day together!" She wailed, and you sat down on the bed with her, wrapping her in your arms.

"I don't either, but California will be fun. And you will have an even better baby sitter than me. How about this, you have my phone number, you can call me whenever you want." You suggested, and her face lit up.

"Really?" She asked, and you nodded.

"Yep. Now let's get to packing this room, and maybe we can talk your Mom into buying pizza!" You encouraged her.

The day passed quickly. You spent the majority of it with Amelia, going through her toys, separating them into two piles, ones to take, and ones to donate. The same was done with her clothes, and before you knew it, you had everything ready to be boxed.

It had gone a lot smoother with Griffin. With him being so young, he didn't totally understand the idea of moving, and thought it was one giant adventure. He helped you sort his toys, and clothes, before laying down and taking a nap. Kissing him tenderly on the forehead, you said your silent goodbye, before making your way down the stairs, one last time. 

Mrs. Moore was in the middle of packing up the dining room, but stopped when she noticed you standing there. "All done?" She asked, and you nodded. Brushing her hands off, she moved to the table, grabbing the check that laid there, handing it to you. "I wish it was more. You were a great baby sitter, and I'm more than willing to give you a great referral if you ever need it. I know the kids will miss you, and so will I."

You thanked her, before grabbing your bag, and leaving the lovely house for the last time. It was hard letting go, and you stopped at the liquor store to grab a bottle of wine to soothe you once you got home. 

Letting yourself into your cold apartment, you poured yourself a glass immediately, sipping on it as you checked your phone for the first time that day, surprised to see multiple texts popping up. Each one was from Misha.

Clicking on the first one you read it. "I'm sorry for the radio silence yesterday. Maison was sick, and it was a rough day."

The next one was sent an hour later. "I'm not sure if you received my first text, but once again I want to apologize. Please text me back."

That one was sent at noon, the next one just a half an hour later. "Did I do something wrong? Usually you text me back faster than this. I hope everything is okay."

The last text was sent an hour ago. "I'm about ready to leave work, and drive over to your apartment. You have me worried. Please let me know everything is okay."

Sitting down, you placed your wine glass on the table before texting him back. "I hope Maison is feeling better. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you, I didn't mean to worry you. Today was a rough day, I just lost my job."

It was a matter of seconds before he replied. "What! I'm coming over!"


	8. What to Do

With the news that Misha was coming over to your apartment, you glanced around it, hating how small and shabby it looked. Setting your wine glass down, you rushed around, picking up the odds and ends that had been thrown around, putting them in their right place, tidying everything up. Lighting a candle, you knew it was the best you could do in such short notice.

It wasn't a moment later that you heard him knocking on your door. Opening it up, you smiled up at Misha, who was standing there with a bottle of wine, and a grocery bag in his hand. Giving you an apologetic smile, he waited for you to let him in. Stepping aside, you waved your hand, inviting him in.

You watched nervously as he glanced around, knowing that your apartment was probably nothing compared to where he lived. "It's nice." He said, surprising you at the sincerity in his words. "You've done well making it your own, it fits you."

"Thank you." You answered, taking the wine as he handed it to you.

"Here. I know it can't be easy losing a job. So I brought reinforcements. Wine, and ice cream." He said, handing you the bag, and you peeked inside, noticing four small containers of ice cream. "I wasn't sure what kind you liked, so I got a couple." 

You were touched by his sweet gesture, and you placed the wine in the fridge, before grabbing two spoons, and another wine glass. "I already have a wine bottle open. But what ice cream would you like?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I like all of them, so surprise me." You grabbed (fav ice cream flavor) for yourself, while taking the mint chocolate chip to Misha. Pouring him a glass of wine, you found your spot once again on the couch, patting the cushion next to you, inviting him to join you.

Taking a spoonful of ice cream, you licked it before turning to Misha. "So how are the kids?" You asked, not ready to talk about your issues quite yet.

He had just taken a huge bite of ice cream, so you had to wait for his answer. "They're good. Tucked in bed already at home. I've got the neighbor watching them for a while."

"I'm sorry you had to leave them." You told him.

"Don't be. I wanted to be here for you. Besides, they love the neighbors. It's an older couple who act like grandparents towards them, spoiling them with cookies and other sweets."

"That's good. I bet your neighbors love having kids to spoil. And they're great kids." You told him, watching his face light up at the praise of his kids.

He sipped some of his wine, before turning to you. "As much as I love talking about my kids, that's not what I really came over for."

Setting your almost empty ice cream container on the coffee table, you turned to face him, tucking your feet underneath you. "My boss is moving to California. She leaves Wednesday, which gave her no time to give me any warning. So as of tonight I am now unemployed."

He nodded, his arm reaching forward so he could tuck a piece of hair behind your ear. "That sucks. It really does. What are you going to do now?"

You shrugged, the thought of going out there, and trying to find another job. It had been the perfect job. You had loved the kids, you had the freedom of having the weekends off, and your boss had trusted you enough to start your videos. Which was now thrown out the door. "I don't know." You said quietly, staring down at your lap.

You felt his hand move to your thigh, his touch comforting. "Hey, we will figure something out. Because you're not in this alone."

You smiled up at him. "Thanks Misha." 

"No, really. I have an idea." He said, his voice conveying his excitement. He stood up, standing in front of you in his faded jeans, and plain gray t-shirt. "Come stay with us tonight." He said, and you stared at him in surprise.

"What?" You asked, a little confused.

"Why don't you come stay with us tonight. Then tomorrow you could watch the kids for me." He told you, seeming proud of himself at the idea.

You took a sip of wine, the idea of spending the night with Misha making your heart flutter. "But what about your baby sitter? Won't she be watching the kids tomorrow."

He shook his head, his excitement making the move seem a little over the top, and you felt yourself fall a little bit at how adorable he was being. "No. You see, she quit on us yesterday. Said something about West ruining her cooking for the last time. So that's why the neighbors are watching the kids tonight. This works out perfectly. I was wondering what I was going to do tomorrow."

"But it doesn't seem right." You told him, hating the fact that your words made his smile fall into a frown.

"What doesn't. You don't have a job, I need a baby sitter. You can even do your videos with West and Maison. They will love it!" He pleaded with you.

"True, but you being my boss. I mean, I don't know exactly what's going on between us, but won't that make this a little awkward?" You asked.

He thought about your question, and in a way you hoped you didn't mess things up, because you would love to spend more time with West and Maison. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but you have become a very important person in my life, and I don't want to lose you. But I don't think having you around everyday, watching the kids, will ruin our relationship. Can't we at least try it?" 

You nodded, knowing that you would have never truly said no in the first place. "Yes, I would like to try it."

"Good. Now there is one more thing. I know you love having your own place, but it might be easier all around if you just moved in. I hope you don't mind." He told you, his eyes gazing into your own, as he grasped your hand, waiting to see what you would say.


	9. Moving In

Move in with Misha? You were slowly falling for the older man, but you weren't exactly sure if you were ready to move in with him yet. It was a huge step, and you weren't sure how his kids would handle it.

"Misha, are you sure?" You asked him, not moving from your spot on the couch,a little nervous when his smile grew even wider.

"Yes, I'm sure. It will perfect. You won't have to stay in your little apartment, you will have a place in our home. Of course you will have your own space. And then when I'm filming, you can babysit the little monkeys. Rent free of course, but I will pay you for the hours you work." He told you, and you gawked at him.

You had to reiterate what he said, because you weren't sure you had heard correctly. "So, you''re not expecting me to pay rent? And I will have my own room?"

He nodded, sitting back down next to you, grabbing your hands and holding them in his own. "Of course I won't expect you to pay rent. You will be taking care of my kids, a lot, and it will be easier in the long run to have you under my roof. And of course you will have your room, unless you want to share mine." He said, winking at you, causing you to blush.

"Maybe not at first." You stuttered. "Misha, I'm not sure what to say."

"Please say yes. My kids loved you, and it's perfect for everyone involved. You lost your job, I lost my babysitter. And this way, I have my girlfriend closer to me." He said, and you choked at the last part.

Once you had finally caught your breath, you stared up at him with wide eyes. "Girlfriend?"

He seemed taken back by your questioning of the term girlfriend, his hopeful eyes dimming a little as he realized for the first time he might be moving a little too fast. "Well, I...I just thought..." He muttered, having trouble finding the words. Finally, he was able to put together a complete sentence. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but we've gone on a couple of dates, and I was starting to consider you as my girlfriend. I hope that didn't upset you."

You shook your head, a huge smile covering your face. "No, it didn't upset me at all. I just wasn't expecting it. But really? I mean, I've had fun with you, and I really like you, but I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around the fact that you have feelings for me." You admitted.

His grip on your hands tightened. "You are a very special woman, and I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. You are sweet, and kind, and amazing with children. Your smile is amazing, and I can't wait to see what you're going to say or do because you are so smart."

His kind words had you blushing once again, and you felt yourself leaning forward, pressing your lips to his, thanking him for the compliments. It was a thank you for the compliments, and it was over as soon as it started. Pulling back, you gave him a smile. "Well, when do I move in?"

"Tonight?" He asked, and you chuckled at his enthusiasm. "It's perfect. You can pack a bag, and then stay with the kids when I head out for a convention."

"Okay." You agreed, standing up on your way to head to your room. "How long will you be gone?" You asked over your shoulder, thinking quickly about what you should pack.

"I leave tomorrow, should be back in a couple of days." He answered, as you pulled down your suitcase. "Can I help?" 

Shaking your head, you pulled your drawers open, grabbing miscellaneous items and shoving them into your suitcase. "Why don't you sit and relax on the couch. This won't take long." You promised, and it was true, you were almost halfway through packing. Heading into your bathroom, you began piling different toiletries into a bag, not knowing exactly what you should take.

Finally you were ready, and you pulled your bag out into your living room, before grabbing your purse and a coat. Misha was standing by the door, busy on his cell phone as he waited for you. Noticing you were done, he gave you a smile before grabbing your suitcase from you. "When I get back we can work on cleaning out your place."

You nodded, following him out the door, your heart pounding at the thought of starting this new chapter of your life. Misha had to park about a block away, and you walked beside him, shivering a little in the cool night air. He noticed, frowning at you. "Is that the only coat you brought with you?"

Shrugging your shoulders, you answered him. "Yeah, I don't usually wear heavy coats."

"Well, if you get cold, you can always borrow one of mine." He told you, giving you a look that told you he expected it. You climbed into the passenger seat as he put your suitcase away. Soon you were driving through the town of Vancouver, heading away from the big city, inland towards more of the suburbs. "I'm not sure what you're expecting, but we don't live very fancy lives. My house isn't huge, and we do normal, every day things like going to the farmers market. I hope you won't be disappointed." He told you, and you could tell he was nervous about your answer.

"Misha, that doesn't bug me at all. In fact, I'm relieved. I've never been comfortable with fancy things." You told him, watching as his body relaxed at your words. Before he could say any more, he was pulling into the long driveway of a large, two story house. He was right, it wasn't fancy by any means, but it was still as big as your last boss' house. You opened the car door, stepping out as Misha grabbed your suitcase. As you walked up the stone walkway, taking in all the beautiful shrubbery and trees, the front door opened, and an older woman stood there, a smile upon her face.

"Well, this must be the Y/N I've heard so much about." She said, and you couldn't help but love her immediately, she had the sweet grandmother feel to her.

"Hi." You answered her, as Misha placed his hand possessively on your lower back.

"Yes it is. And she has agreed to come and be the children's babysitter." Misha told her, as she stepped aside, letting you into the house, before letting herself out. It was homey, with a lived in feel. The living room had plush couches and chairs in a natural tan, with toys thrown throughout the room. The coffee table was full of magazines, and children's books, an empty cup of coffee forgotten beside them. You could see the kitchen through the doorway, the butcher block counter top full of various cooking utensils. It looked like Misha needed more than a babysitter. It looked like he needed help around the house as well.

"It's not much, but it's home." Misha said, noticing your perusal of his home.

"It's lovely." You answered truthfully.

He seemed happy at your comment, almost as if you had complimented his child. "Thanks, I worked hard on making her perfect."

You looked back at him. "You built this?"

He nodded, almost puffing his chest out in pride. "Mostly. But enough of that. Let's get you in bed." He said, raising an eyebrow at you suggestively teasing you, and you blushed once again. Hauling your suitcase up the wooden staircase. There was a landing on the second floor, and you could tell it was the children's play area of choice. A Lego table was set up against one wall, a bean bag next to a cabinet full of books. A toy chest overflowing with toys was near the window, and in between everything were multiple doors.

Misha started pointing at each door. "That's Maison's room, and next to it is the bathroom she shares with West. West's room is the next one, then yours. You have your own personal bathroom, so you don't have to share with the kids. My room is on the far side of Maison's." He explained.

You opened the door to your room, instantly falling in love with it. It wasn't a huge room, but it held a wooden queen sized bed with a colorful quilt on top. A dresser was across from it, a TV on top. Two sets of doors were on the other side, one open leading to a nice sized bathroom. You guessed the other one was to a closet. 

"The bathroom has all the linens you should need. The TV is hooked up." He explained, standing at the door, his hands in his pockets.

"It's perfect." You told him, wondering if you were going to miss having your own kitchen and living room. 

"Well, I'm going to check on the kids, then go to sleep myself. But please don't hesitate to come to me if you need anything." He told you, before coming forward and pulling you into his arms. You went willingly, resting your head against his chest. "I am so glad you said yes." He whispered, and you smiled against his shirt.

"Me too." You told him, and he leaned down, pressing his lips to your cheek before softly closing the door behind him.


	10. A New Start

Stretching your arms over your head, you couldn't believe how well you had slept. This mattress was so much more comfortable than the old, sunken one in your apartment. You had fallen asleep immediately, a smile glued to your face at the thought that you were now living with Misha. It might not be what most people would expect, but you were glad he was letting you have your own room, taking it slow.

As your eyes slowly fluttered open, you noticed a pair of deep brown eyes staring straight at you, startling you. Scooting up in bed, your heart racing, you noticed West and Maison both standing at the edge of your bed.

"Guys, you scared me." You breathed out, your heart slowly returning to normal.

"Sorry." They both said, but they didn't seem sorry. They clambered up onto your bed, Maison settling onto your lap, while West cuddled to your side. "Is it true? Are you going to be our new baby sitter?" He asked.

You nodded. "Yeah, your Dad asked me last night. What do you guys think?" You asked, a little nervous at their answers. Asking kids personal questions was never a good thing, you never knew the answer you would receive. 

"It's awesome!" Maison yelled, bouncing on your lap, reminding you that you needed to use the bathroom.

"I'm glad you guys think so." You told them, ruffling West's hair.

"I'm sorry." You heard Misha say from the door frame, and you glanced up, a little embarrassed to be caught with your hair a mess, still in your pajamas. "I told them to wait until you were awake. But they didn't seem to listen." He said.

"Sorry dad." They answered in unison.

Misha stepped further inside the room. "Why don't the two of you head downstairs, turn on some TV. We will be down soon."

They nodded, excited at the chance to watch TV, rushing out of the room, Maison pushing West out of her way, and you chuckled at their silliness.

"Seriously, I'm sorry if they woke you up. They were just so excited once they heard the news." He explained, staying by the door.

You shook your head, your smile portraying the fact that you weren't upset. "Truly, it's alright. I was waking up anyways. It was just a little startle, that's all."

He nodded. "Good. Why don't you get ready, then come on down. I will make my famous chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast before I have to head out."

Giving him a smile, you waited until he was out of your room before you threw the covers off, climbing out of bed. Slipping into a pair of jeans, with a sweatshirt, you brushed your hair, throwing it into a high bun before bounding down the stairs. Misha was humming to himself in the kitchen, while both kids were entranced with whatever was on the TV. You made your way into the kitchen, Misha giving you a smile as he pulled the container of flour down.

"Coffee's over there." He told you, pointing towards the far counter. Pouring yourself a cup, you took a moment to learn the room. It was a busy room, with a huge butcher's block counter in the middle, where Misha was currently mixing items together in a bowl. Behind him was the oven, bacon currently sizzling away. On the far side was a huge set of windows, and you stared outside of them, loving how big and natural his backyard seemed. It had a nice lawn, and a play area for the kids, but Misha had still managed to leave part of the forest's natural beauty in it, and you loved it.

"It's beautiful isn't it? My favorite place to be." Misha said, and you turned to smile at him.

"I can see why. I love it." You told him, loving how happy your words seemed to make him. Leaning against the counter, you watched him pour the batter onto a skillet on the stove. He handled cooking with ease, the delicious aroma wafting towards you, and you blushed as your stomach growled.

Misha raised his eyebrow at the sound. Why don't you set the table? Breakfast will be ready shortly. Dishes are in the cupboard to the right of the sink, silverware in the drawer to the left."

Nodding, you did as he asked, finding the items without problem. Placing the plates on the table, you heard the sound of West and Maison rushing towards you. "Is it breakfast yet?" They asked you.

"Almost. Why don't you sit down." You suggested, and they did without complaint. Returning to the kitchen, you asked for glasses to pour milk for the kids. By that time breakfast was ready, and the four of you were sitting down to your first meal in the house. At first breakfast was quiet, but then Misha cleared his throat.

"Well, I have to leave soon, and I know you would like to know some of the rules and information about how this house is run." He started, and you nodded your head in agreement. 

"The first thing you need to know is that these two hooligans are great manipulators. You have to be careful around them." He said, earning whines from both kids.

"It's true. They will try to get you to break every rule in the first five minutes if you let them. That's why I took the time to write down the rules. They are hanging on the fridge." He explained.

"Alright. What else?" You asked.

"You're free to use my car. I have a ride to the airport, so it's free for your use. There's a grocery store about a ten minute walk from here, and I left money in the drawer by the fridge. You're welcome to film videos with the kiddos. Not a lot of sugar, Maison has a weak stomach. Bed's at eight, and they are only allowed two hours of TV a day." You nodded, hoping you would remember everything.

Misha glanced at his watch, before standing up. "My ride will be here soon. I will be back in a couple of days. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call."

He left you behind with the kids, who were just finishing their breakfast, their faces covered in syrup. "Maybe we should start with baths." You suggested, earning disgusted looks from both kids. "But first, let's tell your Dad bye."

The three of you stood in the foyer, waiting for Misha as he came down the stairs, a suitcase banging on each step behind him. Making his way to the foyer, he placed his suitcase against the wall before crouching down so he was the same height as his kids.

"Listen, I won't be gone very long. I need you to be very good for Y/N. I don't want you scaring her off like you did the last one. West, do you hear me?" Misha demanded, and West nodded.

"I promise Daddy. I love Y/N, I don't want to run her off." He said, and your heart melted at his words.

"Good, I love you two munchkins. Now give me some sticky loving." He said, kissing both of them, moaning dramatically at how messy their faces were. Quickly disappearing, you came back with a damp paper towel, you waited until Misha was standing back up before you stood next to him. He smiled down at you, standing still and you reached up, gently wiping the leftover syrup from his face. His eyes never left yours, and you felt yourself blushing under his gaze.

"Thank you." He said quietly, and you nodded. He pulled you in tightly for a hug. "I'll miss you." He whispered into your hair, and you clung tightly to his coat, wondering how someone you hadn't known very long had gotten under your skin so quickly.

"I'll miss you too. Please be safe." You told him, tilting your head up so you could gaze into his blue eyes. Leaning down, he placed his lips chastely against yours, chuckling against them as his kids groaned at the display of affection.

It was then you heard sound of a horn outside, letting you know Misha's ride was here. "Of course I will be. I can't wait to come back to you here, in my house." He said, his eyes darkening as kissed you once more. Grabbing his suitcase, he ruffled his children's hair before shutting the door behind him.


	11. Phone Call

As soon as Misha was out the door, you turned to both children. "Alright, first thing is a bath. Then we can talk about what to do next." You told them, knowing you would have a fight on your hands by the looks on their faces.

"Only if you can catch us!" West yelled, grabbing his sister's hand and running through the house, away from you. Sighing, you knew it could be a long day. You walked behind them, your longs steps eating up their short hurried ones. You could only laugh as they both tried to hide underneath the kitchen island. Crouching down so you could see them, you put your chin on your finger like you were contemplating something deep and interesting. 

"Hmm, what am I going to do?" You asked. "I was hoping we could hurry up and get baths over, so we could have lots of fun. Today's my first day in this house, and I don't even know what toys there are. I guess I will just go to my room and cry instead." You told them, standing up and moving away from them. You made your footsteps loud as you slowly climbed the stairs, and by the third one you had two pairs of grubby arms around you.

"We're sorry. We will take a bath. Then we can show you all of our toys!" Maison said. "Please don't be sad."

You gave them a smile, before leaning down and giving each one a hug. "Well then let's get this bath over with!"

After that, bath time wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. West patiently waited for his turn, while you helped Maison scrub all the syrup off of her. When it was West's turn, he pointed his chin in the air. "I can take a bath myself." He told you.

You had let him, leaving the door open to make sure everything went well as you helped Maison pick out clothes for the day. You laughed as she settled on a purple dotted shirt, and a pair of green and yellow leggings, topping it all off with a pair of rain boots. By then West was out, and he dressed himself in a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt.

"Now what?" You asked them, wanting this day to be all about them. To really get a chance to know them.

"Now we play!" They both exclaimed, and giggling along with them, you followed them into the small upstairs alcove where most of their toys seemed to be located. You sat down on the bean bag chair, watching as Maison pulled out her dolls, while West went straight for the lincoln logs. While they were occupied by themselves for a while, you started going through their selection of books, flipping through the ones that caught your fancy. You were halfway through the third one, when you felt your phone buzzing in your pocket.

Pulling it out, you saw Misha's name on the screen. "Hi." You answered, a little shy about talking on the phone with him.

"Hey beautiful. I just wanted to let you know I've made it safely to the hotel." He said, with a lot of garbled voices behind him. You could make one out, and it sounded like they were teasing Misha. "Yes, I just called someone beautiful. No, I'm not talking about myself." You could hear him arguing as he pulled the phone away.

"Misha?" You asked, unsure if he was still with you.

"Sorry. There's some jerks here who don't know what privacy are." He muttered. "I just wanted to see how everything was going with the kids." 

Before you could answer, you heard the voice again, this time much closer so you could hear the words. "Misha, don't tell me you're banging the babysitter?"

Blushing at who you know knew was Jared and his words, you could only shake your head, knowing he was trying to goad Misha. 

"Jared, shut up, she's on the phone. And no, I'm not banging the babysitter." He argued back, and in a way you were kind of sad at that statement. "My girlfriend offered to take care of my children for me."

Your heart sped up at Misha calling you his girlfriend. It felt really nice. But you still couldn't get a word in, because all of a sudden Misha was gone, and Jared had control of his phone. "So, you're this Y/N we haven't heard anything about. Why has Misha been keeping you from us?"

"I don't know." You stuttered, shocked that you were talking to Jared, who was such an amazing actor.

"Well, when we start filming again, I would love to meet the person that got him back on his feet, I haven't seem him this happy in a long time." Jared told you, causing you to blush even though he couldn't see it.

He must have given the phone back to Misha, because his voice filled the line once again, this time without any of the other voices interfering. "I'm sorry about that. Jared is a big pain in my ass." He apologized.

"Don't be sorry." You told him, watching as Maison knocked over West's lincoln log tower. "He's just looking out for you."

Standing up to make sure West didn't react too harshly, you listened to Misha. "How is everything going back home? I know I haven't been gone long, but I already miss you and the kids."

"We are good." You said, stopping West as he went to hurl a big log at his sister's head. Shaking your head, you whispered. "Maison I know it was an accident, but can you tell your brother you're sorry."

She nodded, following your orders, and soon everything was calm once again. "Sorry about that. We had a tower get knocked over. But otherwise, everything's fine. They took their baths, and now we are just hanging out. But we miss you too."

"I should be home late tomorrow night. Until then, know I'm thinking about you. Oh my god, that sounded even cheesier out loud. I'm sorry." He muttered, earning a giggle from you.

"I don't mind being cheesy. I'm usually that, or really awkward. Have fun at the convention. I'm a little jealous." You told him.

"Maybe you can come with me for the next one." He told you, just as Maison climbed up on your lap, wrapping her arms around your waist, cuddling into your chest. You held the phone down to her. "Daddy?" She asked, and you smiled at her squeal when he answered. She talked to him for a couple of minutes, then handed the phone back. You moved to hand it to West, but he shrugged his shoulders.

"I would love to come with you to the next one. And West is too busy building to say hi. But have fun, and I'll miss you." You told him, before hanging up.

"Are you guys ready for lunch?" You asked. They answered by jumping up and down, then running down the stairs, and you followed behind.


	12. Interrupted Sleep

That evening you fell into bed, exhausted. West and Maison were completely different than Griffin and Amelia, and they had kept you on your toes all day. You knew it was the first day, and that they were getting to know you, like you were getting to know them, and they would push the boundaries as much as possible. But they had listened well, and three of you had gotten along amazingly. 

Sighing, you grabbed your phone, and unlocked it, noticing you had a couple of missed texts from Misha. Opening the first one up, you smiled at the picture of Misha standing in front of a large crowd. Written below the picture he said, "Wish you were here with me."

Saving that picture onto your phone, you clicked on the next one. "I hope the monkeys are behaving. If not, threaten them with tortures of cleaning. That usually works for me." You laughed as you read that one, knowing Misha might tease his kids, but he loved them with his whole heart.

You clicked on the next one, covering your mouth as you read the words. "This is Misha, I promise you. And I would lick the floor if you asked me to." It read, and you had to laugh because you knew it wasn't Misha. Jared must have gotten a hold of his phone.

The next text confirmed your thought. "I'm so sorry. The giant Moose got a hold of my phone. At least it wasn't as bad as I expected."

You read the last text. "I know you're probably busy getting the kids into bed. I know everything is going well because your such an amazing person. I miss you, and I will see you soon. Sleep tight." 

Smiling at your phone, you quickly sent back a text. "Today was fun. Exhausting but fun. The kids were great. Tomorrow we're going to try cooking together. Miss you too." Setting the phone down, you turned the light off, needing a good night's sleep for the next day.

________________________________

Trying to snuggle into your warm sheets, you felt them slowly get pulled away. Groggily trying to pull them back, you heard a tiny giggle before cold toes touched your legs. Waking you right up, you sat up in bed, turning on your light. It was then you noticed Maison in bed with you, her head hanging down, her arms wrapped tightly around an old stuffed elephant. 

"Maison?" You asked, sleep making your voice hoarse.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered, coming closer and wrapping her small arms tightly around you. You hugged her back, softly running your hands along her hair.

"Want to tell me about it?" You asked, sliding down until you were laying down and she was cuddled to your chest.

She hiccuped, and you could tell whatever it was, it had disturbed her a lot. "I couldn't find Daddy. I was all alone, and I couldn't find him." She sobbed, as you rubbed her back soothingly. 

Not knowing what else to do, you grabbed your phone off of the nightstand, and video called Misha. You knew it was early in the morning, but you hoped he would wake up.

After a couple of rings, you heard his groggy voice before you saw only his stubbled chin. "Y/N, it's 2 in the morning. Is everything okay?"

"Daddy!" Maison squealed, turning to face the camera.

"Maison had a bad dream that she couldn't find you." You explained to him, as he moved the video screen so you could see all of his face.

"Hey munchkin, you didn't lose me. I'm right here. I will always be right here." He promised, as she took the phone from your hands.

"It was so scary Daddy." She said, but you could tell that talking to her Dad had cheered her up.

"Why don't you cuddle with Y/N for a while. She will keep you safe. Then I will be home in a day or so." 

She nodded, sleep already clouding her vision, and she laid back down, cuddling into you. "Thank you Misha." You whispered.

"No, thank you. Thank you for being there for my kids when I can't be. And you can always call me, no matter what time." He said, before kissing the screen and signing off. You turned the light off, before trying to get comfortable. It wasn't easy with a small girl attached to you like glue.

__________________________________________

When you woke that morning, you felt another body pressed against your back, and you slightly turned to see West cuddled up behind you. Maison was still glued to your front, and you had a kink in your neck from sleeping so weird. It took some maneuvering, but soon you were finally able to detangle yourself from the sleeping kids.

Looking down, you couldn't believe how fast they had already laid claim to part of your heart. They were sweet kids, kids who just needed a chance to be loved. It wasn't as if Misha didn't love them, but with their mom gone, they needed a female touch, a mother's love. You didn't want to rush things, but you hoped things with Misha worked out, because you could see yourself loving these two as if they were your own.

Wanting to surprise them, you rushed down the stairs, throwing together a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, putting it on a tray before coming back to your room. Both kids were just starting to stir, as you sat the tray down next to the bed.

"Morning sleepyheads." You said, and that fully woke them up.

"Morning." They both answered, their hair sticking everywhere.

"I was thinking we could have a lazy morning, eating breakfast in bed while watching a movie. How does that sound?" 

They nodded their heads, and you handed out plates before scooting in next to them, turning your TV on and quickly finding a cartoon. The three of you stayed that way, enjoying your time together. Once they both handed their plates back to you, you winked at them. "Are you guys ready for some fun today?"

"Yeah!" They both answered.

"Well, I thought we could go to the store, pick out some ingredients, and bring them back. Try our own little cooking show." You explained, and while Maison was all for it, all you could see was a frown on West's face.

"West, what's wrong?" You asked him.

"That's Dad's thing." He answered, and you understood.

"I know it is, but I thought we could try our own version." You tried again, but he wasn't having any of it.

"No. I only do that with Dad." He was adamant.

"Fine. Can we at least go to the store, and pick out items. Then tomorrow, all of us can cook together?" You asked.

West thought for a moment, and you thought he was going to say no. "I guess." Was all he finally said.

"Good. Now Maison, why don't you go pick some clothes out. I want to talk to West for a second." She ran off, leaving you alone with her brother.

"West, I just wanted you to know that I'm not trying to take over for your Dad. I just want to be a part of your life too. I used to do these videos with the kids I used to babysit and we had lots of fun."

He tilted his head at you as you continued to speak. "But for now, let's just start with shopping. That way we can surprise your Dad when he gets home tomorrow."


	13. Surprise

"Alright guys, let's set all this stuff on the counter. Then we can put it away." You said, your arms full of groceries. Both West and Maison had carried their own bag, and were struggling after the long walk, dropping it onto the floor before sitting down next to them.

It had already been a busy day. After you had finished your breakfast in bed, you had sent both kids to get ready. Little did you know getting ready would take half the day. Thinking you had some time to yourself, you had slipped into the shower, taking a quick one. You had stepped out and dressed in a simple pair of capris and a tank top, before deciding to check on the kids. You stopped by West's room, noticing he was dressed but currently painting a picture, and the clothes he were wearing were now covered in paint. After putting the paint away, you had made him change his clothes, grabbing the messy ones and taking them down to the laundry room. Climbing back on the stairs, you made your way to Maison's room, not surprised to see her still in her pajama's, playing with her toys. 

After getting her dressed, you guided them both down the stairs, but before you could leave the house, they were complaining they were hungry and ready for lunch. Sighing, you dropped your purse, turning to the kitchen, where you made everyone a sandwich. That turned into quite the ordeal, and it was almost one in the afternoon before you were once again cleaned and ready to go. Maison was complaining about walking the entire way, so you found a wagon in the garage. 

Once at the grocery store, you could only watch as they both scoured the aisles, looking for any and every ingredient they wanted to cook with. You ended up with items like kiwis, pasta, cheese, broccoli, chocolate chips, frosting, and many other things. You had no idea what you would make with these items, but the kids had fun picking them out.

And now, here you were, back home, exhausted after pulling a wagon full of kids and wagons on a hot day. Grabbing a pitcher, you quickly made some lemonade, setting both kids at the table with that, and a couple of cookies. Taking a sip of some yourself, you began the process of putting all the items away. West was still adamant that you wouldn't cook until his Dad was there, and you couldn't blame the kid. It was something special between them, and you didn't want to overstep your boundaries yet. Maybe soon, he would let the two of you do it together, but for now, you could help them.

Instead of filming tonight, you figured you and the kids could have an easy night. You were going to order pizza, and let them watch the movie of their choice, before calling it an early night. After everything was put away, you took your glass of lemonade, and sat next to Maison at the table.

"So, I was thinking pizza for dinner. What do you guys like on it?" You asked, both kids bouncing in their seats at the mention of pizza. 

"Pepperoni!" West yelled, while Maison yelled "Cheese!" 

Laughing at how excited they were, you placed the order, one pizza half and half for them, and then you ordered (your favorite) for yourself. "Why don't you guys go up to your rooms, and relax until the pizza comes." You suggested, and they both ran up the stairs.

Taking their cups and plates, you quickly cleaned the kitchen, knowing you would have no energy later on. Getting plates down, along with glasses for milk. With nothing else to do until the pizza arrived, you lounged on the couch, checking your phone. Surprised, and a little disappointed that you had no texts from Misha, you tossed it beside you before turning on the TV. It was on a cartoon, and you left it that way, just wanting something to keep you occupied until it was dinner time. Leaning your head back, you closed your eyes. You felt yourself relaxing, and you almost let yourself fall asleep. 

The doorbell ringing brought you out of your zombie like state, and you quickly sat up, grabbing the cash from the table. Throwing the door open, you didn't pay attention to anything other than the fact that the pizza was in your view.

"That will be twenty five dollars." A familiar voice said, and you glanced up to see Misha smiling down at you.

"Misha!" You exclaimed, and you went to jump in his arms, but he stopped you, showing you the pizza. 

You glanced behind him, watching the pizza delivery guy driving off. "That was great timing." You told him, holding the door open so he could step inside.

He set the pizza down on the table, and then turned to you, pulling you into his arms. You melted into his embrace, missing the way his arms molded around you so nicely. "I've missed you." He whispered into your hair.

Tipping your face up, you rose onto your tiptoes, pressing your lips softly against his chapped ones. "I missed you too." You replied.

He released you, stepping back. Automatically missing the warmth of his arms, you crossed your arms across your chest. "Shush, don't let them know I'm here yet. I want to surprise them." He told you, and you couldn't help but smile.

Walking over to the edge of the stairs, you yelled up them. "Hey guys, it's pizza time. Come down here!"

It was only seconds later you heard the little feet barreling your way. Glancing behind you, you couldn't see Misha anywhere. West was first, rushing down the stairs, while Maison came stumbling behind them. They came rushing towards you. "Okay guys. You sit at the table, I'm going to go get our plates and drinks."

They followed your directions without complaint, and you moved into the kitchen, seeing Misha hiding around the corner. He grabbed the plates from your hands, and moved out into the dining room, and it was only seconds later you heard the squeals of happy children. "Daddy!" They exclaimed, and you saw Misha squished between his children as you came out with milk.


	14. Alone Time

It was amazing how watching a man get tackled by two small children, while laughing all the while could make your heart flutter. He had crouched low to the ground, his arms spread wide and as soon as his kids noticed him they went running, knocking him off of his feet. You stood there, your hands full of milk, a huge smile on your face, a weird longing sensation in your heart.

You knew what it was, and it scared you more than you wanted to admit. You wanted to be a part of this family. Not just as the babysitter and the girlfriend of Misha. But you would love to have a permanent part in this family, and that frightened you. You had only known them for such a short time, and you were afraid you were letting yourself fall too hard too fast.

Trying not to show how disjointed you were feeling, you made yourself move forward, setting the milk down onto the table, before opening up the pizza boxes. By this time Misha had finally made his way up from the floor, and come to stand behind you.

"Hey." He said, wrapping his arms around, setting his chin on your shoulder. You wanted to lean into his touch, but the part of you that was still freaked out over the fact of falling too fast had you stepping forward, out of his arms. With your back to him, you didn't notice the frown that fell on his face. Instead, you dished out pizza to both West and Maison, who had already sat down at the table, their faces full of glee at the sight of the gooey, cheesy pizza.

"Misha, what do you want?" You asked him, finally turning around to look at him. His intense blue eyes were busy scanning your face, a slight frown still on his face.

"A slice of yours please." He said, taking it from you and sitting down across from his kids. You handed him his plate before sitting down next to him.

"So kiddos, how was it while I was gone?" He asked before taking a huge bite of his pizza.

"We had lots of fun! Y/N played with us, and we went shopping! She even let us sleep in her bed when we were scared." Maison said excitedly.

Misha looked at you, giving you a huge smile. "Of course she did. She's a very sweet person. I'm glad everything went well."

"But we're glad you're back, aren't we?" You asked the kids, and they nodded their heads.

"Yeah, Y/N wanted to do a cooking video with us, but I wanted to wait for you." West said, giving you a pointed look, like he thought you would be in trouble.

"You should have tried it West. I told her I wouldn't mind." Misha said. "But at least this way, maybe we can all do it together tomorrow. Sound good?"

West seemed a little disappointed that Misha hadn't been mad, but you handed him another slice of pizza and everything was once again right in his world.

"So how did the convention go?" You asked him, taking small nibbles of your pizza.

"Like usual. Jared was not very nice." Misha said, amending his words after looking at his kids. "The fans were a lot of fun, gave me a lot of hugs. But I couldn't wait to come back home." He said, giving you a heated glance which caused you to blush.

Still feeling a little unsure about your feelings, you stood up, gathering the plates. "I've got dish duty tonight. Why don't you spend some time with your kids."

He stared at you a moment, his lips pursed in thought, but finally nodded. "What do you guys want to do?" He asked them.

"Can we play outside?" Maison asked, and you saw the three of them rushing outside. You had the perfect vantage point in the kitchen, with the huge bay window that showcased the amazing backyard.

With pizza, there weren't that many dishes to do, and what little there was fit into the dishwasher, leaving you with plenty of time to observe Misha with his kids. Pouring yourself a cup of tea, you stood at the side of the window, smiling as Misha made a fool of himself with his kids. There was an awesome climbing wall that led to a slide, and Misha was having as much fun with it as the kids. 

Taking your cup with you, you went outside, deciding it was the perfect time to lounge on the patio for the first time. Misha waved your way as you came out, making as if to come over to you, but Maison grabbed his hand pulling him towards the tire swing. You waved him away, more than content to set by yourself and watch.

Misha, even though he should be tired from his travels, spent a lot of time outside with his kids, running after them, being a kid himself. You were enraptured, and you didn't even notice when the sun started setting.

Before you knew it, Misha was guiding both kids back towards the house, pausing when they were standing right in front of you. "It's time to call it a night for these two. Why don't you stay here, and relax. I'll be out shortly."

You nodded, loving the idea. Both kids gave you a hug goodnight, and soon you were left in the cooling Canadian air. You had the perfect view of the sunset, and you watched it, letting what was left of your tea grow cold as you watched the blue sky turn into shades of purple, pink and orange. If you could paint, you would have loved to try your hand at capturing it. It was gorgeous.

You heard the snap of a camera, and you glanced behind you to see Misha with his phone out. "You just looked so beautiful, and it was such gorgeous scenery behind you. I couldn't resist." He admitted, and you just shook your head at him.

Putting his phone back in his pocket, he grabbed two wine glasses from the table next to him, handing you one before sinking into the seat beside you. Time passed, and the two of you stayed quiet, both lost in the beauty of the moment. But as you shivered from the cooling air, Misha jumped up, rushing inside. Your gaze followed him, smiling when he returned with a blanket. Placing it over your lap, he sat down at the edge of your chair.

"So, is everything okay?" He asked you, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" You replied, even though you weren't sure if you were okay. You were still reeling after you realized how fast you had fallen for this man.

"I don't know. You just seemed so happy when I came home. But then, when I tried to hug you, you pulled away. And you've been kind of distant ever since. Did I do something wrong?" He asked you, making you a little guilty that you were acting this way.

Taking a big sip of your wine to give you courage, you placed it on the table next to you, before sitting up and taking his hand in yours. "No, you haven't done anything. This is all me, messing with myself." You started.

"What do you mean?" He asked, still confused.

"Don't you think this all moving too fast? We haven't known each other very long, and now I'm living with you." You tried explaining, but you weren't doing a good job.

He was squinting his eyes at you, utterly confused by your words. "Are you saying that this isn't working out? That you don't want to live here? Or that you can't do the relationship and work thing?" He asked, seeming hurt by your conversation.

"It's not that." You said, before growling in annoyance at yourself. "I love living here, and I love your kids. It's perfect. And I love you!" You blurted out, then sat back in shock. You couldn't believe that you had blurted those words out like that. You hadn't meant to say it quite that way.


	15. Confession Time

"Really?" Was his answer to your statement, a simple sentence that could change your life, and his. But it was the expression in his eyes that were saying way more than his words ever could. His eyes were a mix of fear, and hopefulness, along with something else you weren't sure you were ready to name quite yet.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to blurt it out." You said, sliding off of the lounge, ready to run inside and hide your face. You weren't ready to hear his answer, to hear how he would try to placate you with words instead of emotions. You had gotten around the chair, and was making your way to the door when he stood up and grasped your hand, stopping you.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked, but you couldn't look at him. Your face was bright red with embarrassment, and you didn't want him to see you like that.

"I just.. I'm just going to go up to my room. Where I can bury my head under my pillow." You told him, the words at the end quiet and mumbled.

"No. You can't just say something like that, and then just take off." He told you, pulling you backwards until your knees touched the side of the lounge and you landed on it with a plop. "Please." He added at the end.

Feeling humiliated at yourself, you stayed put, your face pointing downwards, your hair covering your face. "Hey." You heard him say softly, before you felt the brush of his fingers against your neck as he brushed your hair back, tucking it behind your ear so he could see your face. "Don't be embarrassed. Let's talk." He said, his voice surprisingly calm.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to say those words. At least this early. It's just I've never felt this way before, and seeing you earlier, surprising your kids, it all just kind of hit me. And then I freaked out, and I made matters worse..." You babbled on, but you quickly stopped when he took your face and tilted it his way before pressing his lips quickly against yours.

"There, that's better. Now have a sip of wine and let's talk about this." He said, handing you your glass as you sat there, silent for the first time since you had said those three words. Taking a sip, you let the alcohol soothe your frazzled nerves. "Better? Now, first of all. I am extremely honored that you shared those words with me. Never feel bad for saying them. Do you understand me?" He asked, and you nodded. "Good. Now, I know you think it's too early in our relationship, but I don't. Our relationship has been on the fast track ever since I messaged you the first day, and I don't mind at all. Why does the speed of a relationship matter, as long as we are both happy about the way it's going?"

"I'm just scared." You admitted. "I've never been very good with relationships, have never really gotten to the point where I've felt like I could really say those words and mean it. And here we are, our relationship still new, and I've already said them."

"Did you mean them?" He asked you.

You went quiet, looking deep inside yourself. Did you truly mean them, or did you just blurt them? Did you truly love him? "Yes, I mean them." You answered quietly.

"Then don't take them back. Don't tarnish the love behind them by second guessing them. Live in the moment, and bask in the fact that you finally feel comfortable enough with someone to say them outloud." He told you, taking your hand and grasping it in his own. 

"Okay." You said, breathing a little easier now, knowing that Misha was right. You shouldn't take away the beauty that laid behind those words just because you were scared.

"I..." Misha stared to say, but was interrupted by the sound of Maison crying. "Can we finish this later?" He asked, and you nodded, watching as he bounded into the house and up the stairs. When he was gone, you gulped down the rest of your wine, before taking your glass, and his into the kitchen. Setting them into the sink, you made your way up the stairs, glancing in Maison's room to see Misha sitting on the edge of her bed, with Maison wrapped in his arms. He was softly singing her a song, and you quietly shut the door before moving on towards your room. 

Shutting your door behind you, you stripped on your way to the bathroom, deciding a warm shower would be the perfect thing to relax you before you tried to fall asleep for the night. You still felt restless and uneasy from everything that had gone on recently. Turning the water on warm, you stepped inside, letting the water pound against your shoulders. It felt amazing and soon you started relaxing.

You weren't sure how long you were in the shower, but you did know you felt calm, more relaxed than you had before. Wrapping yourself in a towel, you stepped out of the bathroom, just as you heard a light knock on your door. "Y/N, are you still awake?" Misha said from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute," You answered, wrapping the towel tighter around yourself as you glanced frantically around your room, looking for your pajama's. As you opened a drawer, you heard the handle click, as Misha let himself in. Just as you grabbed one of your long sleep shirts, he stepped inside, and you turned to face him, your face bright red as you realized you stood in front of him with nothing but a towel covering you.

"I'm sorry. I knocked, but I didn't hear anything. I just wanted to come check on you. We ended our conversation pretty abruptly earlier." He said, his eyes never leaving your face, his face a little flushed.

"It's okay. Let me just get dressed." You told him, holding the towel tight around you as you backed into the bathroom. Slipping the shirt on, you were grateful it came to your knees, because in your haste to grab clothes you had forgotten underwear. Feeling a little undressed and awkward, you stepped back out into the room, tugging the shirt down as far as it could go. Misha was sitting on the side of your bed, and you slid into the other side, pulling the covers over your legs.

"What did you want to talk about?" You asked nervously. While in the shower it had occurred to you that while you had admitted your feelings for him, he hadn't had the chance to do the same. Your self consciousness had you wondering if he hadn't said anything because he didn't feel the same way, or because he was trying to make you feel better.

"Well, to me it seemed like we left the conversation hanging, and not at a good spot either." He started off, while you nervously nibbled on your lip. "I never had the chance to tell you my side."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Or if you're not ready. I don't want you to feel pushed just because I said something." You answered quickly, your nerves forcing your words together so they were almost unintelligible.

"Will you just let me talk?" He huffed at you, and you turned silent, your hands nervously working the hem of the sheet.

"While I was gone this weekend at the convention, I had a lot of time to think. And Jared had a lot of fun helping me understand my feelings." He said. "It made me realize how important you are in my life, how I can't imagine life without you in it. Then, seeing how well you were doing with my kids, it just hardened those feelings."

"And?" You asked, your heart beating erratically. 

"And, I've come to love you too." He told you, as a huge smile grew on your face. "I love how sweet and kind you are. I love the way your eyes shine when you talk about something you love. I love how sweet and patient you are with my kids. I know this might be soon, but on the way back from the convention I promised myself I wouldn't hide these feelings from you."


	16. Don't Leave

"You love me?" You stuttered, shocked but ecstatic at the same time. You had a hard time believing this wonderful, amazing man in front of you felt the same for you as you did for him.

"I really do." He answered, smiling, taking his hand and placing it on your cheek before leaning in and pressing his lips softly to yours. It was funny, but now that the two of you had just confessed your love for each other, this kiss felt different. It felt more connected, more tender and sweet. You weren't sure if you were imagining things, or if Misha felt the difference as well.

It was a short kiss, and soon he was pulling back, a contented smile upon his face. "I still believe I can do that whenever I want." He told you, and you felt yourself blushing at the thought of doing that, and much more. But even though you had just told him you loved him, you still wanted to keep things slow. It still felt too good to be true, and you didn't want to push your luck.

"I'm glad about that too." You admitted, just as a tiny knock sounded on your door.

"Y/N?" You heard West say, his voice a little timid and nervous, nothing like the boisterous boy he usually was.

You hopped off of the bed, hurrying to the door, Misha right behind you. Opening the door, you were surprised when West slammed his tiny body to yours, holding you tight. You let him get comfort from the touch before you squatted down, getting down on his level. "Hey buddy, what's up?"

Whatever it was, it must of been terrifying, because his eyes were full of tears, and his lower lip was trembling. "I had a bad dream."

You took his hand in yours, and pulled him over to the bed, setting him down on it, before sitting next to him. You glanced quickly at Misha, surprised to see him still standing at the door, a look of indecision on his face. You knew he wanted to comfort his son, but he also saw that West wanted you,

"Do you want to tell me about it?" You asked West, and he nodded, cuddling tight to you. 

"In my dream I woke up, and went to find you. But Dad said you were gone, and you were never coming back. You're not going to leave us, are you Y/N? Everyone leaves us, the babysitters, Mom." He cried, and you felt your heart breaking for this poor kid. 

"Of course I'm not leaving you." You promised him, your gaze on Misha. You hoped you weren't lying to the kid. "It was just a bad dream, that's all." You comforted him.

"Come on West, let's get you back in bed." Misha said, finally speaking up. West heard him, and looked up to his dad with his red eyes.

"Dad, please don't make Y/N leave." West pleaded, climbing off the bed and slowly making his way towards his dad.

"I won't make her leave. But West, we can't force her to stay if she doesn't want to." Misha said, giving you a hooded glance, and you wondered what had just happened to change the mood in the room. Just minutes ago you had been confessing your love to each other, and now Misha was acting as if you were planning on leaving right that second.

"Y/N, you don't want to leave, do you? I know I haven't been very nice, but please. We can do a video tomorrow, just don't leave." West said, turning his puppy dog look on you.

"Of course I'm not leaving." You promised. "But West, let your Dad get you back in bed. We can talk more in the morning."

West nodded, clearly already half asleep once again. Misha picked him up easily in his arms, before turning to look at you. "Goodnight Y/N." He told you, before shutting the door behind him.

"Night Misha." You said, but you weren't sure if he had heard you or not.

Once both Collins boys were out of your room, you turned the light off, cuddling into your bed. It had been a weird day, and you were exhausted. As you let your eyes drift shut, you found yourself wishing that tomorrow would be another good day.

_________________________________________

A pounding on your door woke you up. "Y/N, wake up!" Maison was yelling, before she opened the door and jumped onto your bed.

"I'm awake." You muttered, rubbing your eyes. 

"Daddy made cakes." She told you, bouncing up and down on your bed.

Yawning, you pulled her down, tickling her sides, making her squeal. "Alright squirt, let's go get breakfast." You told her, letting her go. She ran giggling out the door, and you slid out of bed. Quickly changing into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, you threw your hair in a ponytail before making your way down the stairs. You could hear both kids giggling, and Misha using some sort of a fake voice, playing with both kids.

As you rounded the corner, you saw both kids sitting at the counter, stuffing their faces full of pancakes. Misha, who was currently wearing a pink frilly apron, was flipping pancakes at the stove. He saw you enter the kitchen the same time as he tried to flip one high in the air, and you chuckled as it landed on his head.

"Again Daddy!" Maison yelled, laughing at her Dad. You peeled it off his head, shaking your head at his silliness. 

He was busy pouring batter for another into the pan, but you leaned over, stealing a piece of bacon from the warming tray. "Hey!" He yelled, but you just shrugged giving him a wink.

Once his hands were empty, he came forward, wrapping his arms around you, pressing a kiss to your cheek. "Eww!" West exclaimed, and you laughed.

Misha didn't seem to mind that he had an audience, he kept his arms firmly around you, placing his chin on the top of your head.

You squirmed out of his arms, not because you didn't like it, but because you were starving. "Breakfast?" You asked hopefully, and Misha shook his head at you, before handing you a plate and pointing you to the chair next to Maison. You sat down, and he filled your plate with fluffy pancakes and bacon. 

By this time both kids were done eating, and they hopped off of the chairs. "Guys, why don't you go play outside." Misha suggested, and they complied, running outside, leaving you and Misha alone.

Misha was holding a pancake, eating it plain, while you poured syrup over yours. "So, about last night." He started. "Thank you for being there for West."

"It's no problem. I didn't mind at all." You told him, before taking a bite.

He finished off his pancake, wiping his hands on the apron, before rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I just wanted to talk to you about it. I know he put you in a tough spot. And I just wanted to say, even though you said you loved me, I don't expect you to stick around just because he asked you too." He muttered.

"Misha, what are you talking about?" You asked, your breakfast forgotten. "Are you expecting me to leave?"

He sighed, obviously frustrated with the way he was taking this conversation. "It's not that. It's just, I don't want you to feel obligated to stay, just because West begged you too."

"Misha, I..." You started, but he interrupted you.

"I know this whole relationship is new. You're the first woman I've had a relationship with after Vicki died, and I know it's confusing for both me, and for the kids. But I don't want you to feel that you have to stick around, because of the kids."

"Misha, it was very sweet that West asked to me stay. But, I wouldn't make myself stay just because of him. Kids bounce back, quicker than you think. But I want to stay. Because I love you, and I love your kids."

He seemed relieved at your words. "It's just, we haven't had that great of luck with anything. And when West said that, last night, it got me thinking about how everyone has seemed to leave us. Vicki included. It scared me to think that you could leave us too, at any time."

You couldn't believe how small, and insecure Misha seemed at that moment. You had always considered him such a brave, and secure man, not afraid to be whatever he wanted, never fearing what people thought. Dropping your fork, you slid off of your seat, moving around the counter and wrapping your arms tightly around Misha. Tilting your head up so you could stare into his eyes, you said softly, "Misha, I promise I don't want to leave you. I don't know what tomorrow will bring, but I want to be here. With you. Please believe that." Stepping up on your tip toes, you pressed your lips firmly to his, hoping that your action would speak louder than your words.


	17. Muffins

"West, don't you dare!" You heard Misha yell as you rounded the corner into the kitchen, your arms full of video recording items. You stopped at the scene in front of you. Misha was cowering in front of the bay window, his hands in front of his face, while West stood there laughing, a bag of flour in one hand, his other dipped inside. Maison was sitting at the counter, clapping her hands loudly as she cheered her brother on.

"West!" You exclaimed, surprising him so much that he dumped the opened bag of flour on the ground in front of him. You could only watch as a huge white cloud filled that side of the kitchen. When it finally settled down, you covered your mouth with your hand, trying not to laugh at the scene in front of you.

Misha had been wearing a black shirt. But what had once been black was now a light gray due to all the flour that was currently covering it. He looked years older, his dark hair now gray and white. His cheeks were covered as well. West had gotten quite the dusting too, covering his dark brown hair, but you didn't notice it as much on his white shirt.

"Funny! It's like snow!" Maison yelled. "I want a turn!"

Unable to hold your laughter in any longer, you bent over at the waist, laughing like crazy at the scene in front of you. "Really? You think this is funny?" Misha said, grabbing the bag and making his way over to you.

Holding your hands up, you started backing up, trying to get out of the way of Misha and his mischievous smile. "Misha, don't you dare!" you said, repeating his earlier words. You were fresh out of the shower, and you knew the flour would stick to your still damp hair, creating quite the mess.

"Oh, but I do." He says, before throwing a handful of flour right at you. Sneezing, you watched as it settled across your face, and across the chest of your blue and pink striped shirt.

"Misha!" You exclaimed in disbelief that he had followed through with it. He just laughed before taking a small amount and dumping it over Maison's head, who erupted in squeals. 

"There, now everyone has been given a shower of flour. Now, should we get this video on the road?" He asked, setting the bag down.

"Yes, yes, yes." West said, jumping up and down in excitement.

You set the camcorder up, setting in a place you thought would pick up everything. You had volunteered to hold the camera, and record everything, but Misha had vetoed that quickly. He wanted you in the video, explaining this was the perfect way to introduce you to the Supernatural fandom.

You were beyond nervous to be doing this video and putting yourself out there for the fans to dissect you, and now you were covered in flour to start it off with. "Maybe I should go change." You said, moving to head out of the kitchen, but Misha wrapped an arm around your waist, stopping you.

"Oh no. You are not going to be the only one not covered in flour. It would look weird." He told you, and you had to chuckle at how strange your life was that not being covered in flour would be weird.

"Okay." You answered. "Let's get this over with."

West and Misha had decided a baking video was in order, and they wanted to make muffins. You tried helping, but it was soon becoming the West and Misha show, and you and Maison were shuffled to the background, laughing and ducking from all the flying ingredients.

"Y/N, come help me!" West yelled, and you stepped forward. "I need more flour."

You groaned at the thought of dealing with more flour, but you followed his directions, grabbing the bag of flour and handing it to him. He dumped about half of it into his huge bowl that was already filled with milk, marshmallows, shredded carrots, raisins and other things you weren't sure about. As you moved to step back, you felt Misha's arm snag you, pulling you close to his waist. He kissed your forehead, before looking directly at the camera. "This is Y/N, who has become very important in my life, and West and Maison's life. Important enough that she was invited to help in our Cooking Fast and Fresh episode."

You blushed at his words, before pulling yourself from his arms and picking Maison back up. By this time West was filling the muffin trays, and Misha helped him load them into the oven.

"Now clean up time." You said, causing everyone to moan. Moving over to your Ipod, you turned it on, picking an up tempo song. Grabbing a towel, you swatted it at Misha, enjoying the look of disbelief on his face along with the kids laughter.

Soon the four of you had created some sort of rhythm. Maison and West picked up all the trash, throwing it in the trashcan, while you and Misha cleaned all the dishes. You were surprised to see everything was done by the time the muffin's timer went off.

Pulling them out of the oven, you let them sit, while pouring everyone a glass of milk to help swallow them down. Moving the camcorder into the dining room, you placed the muffins on the table, giving each person one.

West was the first one to try it, and you stifled a laugh at the look of disgust on his face. Feeling brave, you took a bite, almost gagging at the taste. There wasn't much sweetness to the muffin, and it was very dry. You could taste the carrots, along with some sort of spice. You thought it might be thyme. 

Misha took a huge bite, and you couldn't believe the huge smile on his face as he slowly chewed the muffin. You stood up, turning the camcorder off, before turning to West and Maison. "How does PB&J sound instead?"

They both nodded, and you set off into the kitchen, while Misha took the camcorder into his office, ready to edit all the footage. It wasn't long before the three of you were munching on the quick snack, enjoying it much more so than the muffins.

"Hey West, do you want me to teach you a new recipe tomorrow?" You asked him, wanting him to make something that tasted good. You didn't want the kid to think he was a failure.

"Yeah, that would be awesome. Thanks Mom." He said without thinking, and you froze in your seat. You knew the word probably slipped out, but it still brought so many emotions to the top, and you felt yourself biting your lip to keep the tears at bay. Tears of joy that the boy loved you enough to call you Mom.


	18. Words

You were still reeling from the fact that West had called you Mom. So much so that you didn't even notice that Misha had made his way back into the room, not until he placed his hand on your shoulder, leaning down next to your ear. "Y/N, you okay?"

You nodded, giving him a smile. "Yeah, everything's great."

He nodded, but didn't seem completely convinced at your answer. "Hey guys, why don't you go watch TV for a little bit." He told West and Maison, who ran into the living room. 

He sat down next to you, taking your hand in his. "I know you said everything's okay, but your eyes are showing a different story. Want to talk?" He asked, his blue eyes shining with compassion and love. It made the blue seem brighter, standing out in his tanned face. 

"Just in a little bit of shock, that's all." You admitted.

He tilted his head, reminding you so much of the character he portrayed on TV. "About what?"

You sighed, wondering how he would take the news. Vicki hadn't been dead that long, and you didn't want it too seem like you were overstepping so early in your relationship. "After you left, West called me something, and it just surprised me, that's all."

He wasn't going to be put off. "You know you should just finish telling me it now. Because I will just keeping bugging you until you cave." He teased, but you could sense his seriousness. He seemed a little worried about what West could say. You didn't blame him. While you loved that kid, he was certainly one of a kind.

"He called me Mom." You muttered, turning your face down, not wanting to see the disapproving look on his face.

 It was silence in the room, you could have sworn you would have heard a pin fall it was that quiet. But then you felt a hand gently brushing your hair back, tucking it behind your ear, before that same hand gently grasped your chin, tilting it up and towards him. Biting the corner of your lip nervously you peered into his eyes, amazed at the amount of emotion you saw shining in them. Tears shimmered, threatening to fall over, as he stared at you in wonderment. "He did?"

"Yeah." You answered softly, watching as a huge smile filled his face.

Pulling you tight into a hug, you didn't need a verbal answer to know he was okay with it. You felt his arms wrapped tight around you, your head pressed in the crook on his neck. His hand ran up and down your back, sending a shiver down your spine. "Thank you for sharing that with me. That makes me so happy." He said into your hair.

You pulled back, just the tiniest bit so you could see his profile. "Really? I was hoping you wouldn't be upset about it."

Grabbing your shoulders, he pulled you back so he could stare into your face. "Why would I be upset? The woman I love, is loved by my children too. That makes me want to run naked through the streets, screaming at how proud I am."

You giggled at his statement. "Please don't do that. I don't want to have to get you out of jail. But seriously, I wasn't sure you would be ready to have your kids calling someone else Mom. That has to be hard."

He pulled you tight to him once again, resting his cheek on the top of your head. You casually ran your fingers along his chest, drawing patterns on the soft, faded t-shirt he was wearing. "You know, at first I never thought I would be able to replace Vicki. We were high school sweethearts, and I loved her with all my heart. But then you came along, stealing my heart effortlessly. I loved how open you were, how honest and sweet. I could see that immediately. But what really cinched it for me was when we went on the boat that day. You were so amazing with my kids, and they loved you from the start. It just made my life that much easier. I think Vicki would be proud of the choice I've made in you. I know for a fact she wouldn't mind having them call you Mom, because I sure don't."

"I've loved your kids from day one. But today, hearing West call me that, it gave me feelings I've never experienced before. It was amazing."

The two of you were silent after that, each lost in the comfort the hug provided. That was, until Maison came running into the room, tears streaming down her face. You slid apart from Misha, letting him handle his upset daughter. 

"Dad, West won't let me watch my TV show. He has it on some cooking show. It's not fair." She pouted, as she jumped into her Dad's arms. 

He gave her a tight hug. "Well lets just fix that up. Why don't we have a movie night? Popcorn included." He suggested, and Maison was so excited she soon forgot about her TV show. "But Y/N gets to pick out the movie." He said, and Maison turned to you, her eyes pleading with you to pick her favorite.

"I think we might have a vote." You suggested. "But first, let's get West and get snacks ready." Picking her up and placing her on your hip, you walked into the living room where West was indeed watching a cooking show.

"West, we're going to have a game night. Come help get snacks." You told him, and although he groaned, you could tell he was excited. 

He followed you, and soon the three of you were in the kitchen, each one with your own duties. West was in charge of drinks, and you watched carefully as he pulled the lemonade pitcher out of the fridge. Maison was helping you measure the popcorn, standing on her sturdy stool so she could reach the counter. You turned the popper on, and while it was cooking, you went to the fridge and pulled out some fruit to have along with the popcorn.

Once you had everything ready, you gave the fruit to Maison to carry, and the popcorn to West, while you carried in the lemonade. Misha was already in the room, going through the DVDs. "Hey, I thought I got to pick!" You exclaimed, and he turned towards you with a guilty expression.

"I know, I just thought I could have some out and ready for you." He explained, taking the lemonade from you. You went through what he had pulled out, laughing at some of the movies he owned. 

"Really? You pulled out Stonehenge apocalypse?" You teased him, watching as his face turned a little red.

"What? I wasn't sure you had watched it or not." He argued.

"I've seen all of your acting." You told him, sitting it to the side, before grabbing your three favorite animated videos. Placing them on the table, you asked each one to vote, happy when your favorite movie was picked. 

Misha placed it in the DVD player and soon the four of you were settling down to a movie. Misha sat down in the middle of the couch, West sitting next to him. You started to sit in the chair, but Misha grabbed your hand, pulling you down until you were sitting next to him. Maison climbed into your lap, cuddling against you, and you knew it wouldn't be long until she was asleep.

As the movie played on, you felt Misha wrap his arm around you, pulling you closer and closer until you were flush against his side with Maison laying across both of your laps. 

Giving into your urge, you snuggled into his chest, feeling his hand lightly brush up and down your arm. You sighed contentedly, amazed at how much your life had changed in such a short amount of time.


	19. Doubt

The next morning you were up with the sun, restless and ready to get going for the day. You usually weren't one to be up with the birds, but you had woken up, and no matter what you couldn't go back to sleep. Groaning, you changed into a pair of shorts, along with a tank top, making your way down the stairs, wanting to surprise everyone with breakfast.

The house was eerily quiet, the sunlight filtering in through the closed blinds lighting your way. You turned to head into the kitchen, when you noticed a light peeking out from under the closed door of Misha's study. Surprised to see that he was already up, you quickly went into the kitchen, turning the coffee pot on. Waiting for it to perk, you got down the coffee cups, adding creamer and sugar to it. By the time you were done, so was the coffee, and you carried it down the short hallway. With your hands full, you used your elbow to knock on the door, not wanting to bother him if he was too busy.

"Come in." He answered, and you pushed the door open. He was seated at his desk, his laptop open in front of him as he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up at you, his blue eyes tired from staring at the computer screen too long. "Coffee?" He asked hopefully.

Nodding, you placed it down in front of him, before perching on the edge of his desk. "Have you been in here all night?" You asked him, even though you already had an inkling as to what his answer would be. His hair was standing on end, and his cheeks were dark with the beginnings of a beard. His eyes were a little red, and the crows feet along the side of them were a little more prominent than usual.

"Yeah." He muttered, before taking a sip of his coffee and moaning in pleasure. "You are an Angel. Thank you for bringing me this. What time is it anyways?"

You glanced up at his clock. "Only about 6:30. The kids are still sound asleep." You told him, and he groaned.

"6:30? I've been in here since 11:00 last night working on our cooking video. It's almost done." He said.

Grabbing his coffee cup, you put it down in front of him. "Come on. Let's get you in bed, and you can relax for the morning. I'll get the kids up, and we will go do something, get them out of the house so you can have peace and quiet." You told him, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind you.

He followed you without a word, showing exactly how tired he was. You led him up to his room, gently pushing him inside before following him in. He just stood there like a lost puppy, and you pushed him so he was sitting on the bed. You leaned down, and undid his shoes, tossing them behind you, before grabbing the hem of his shirt. He lifted his arms, and you slid the shirt off of him, trying not to stare at his chest as each inch was revealed. He might be older than you, but he kept himself toned, his body in better shape than men half his age. You glanced down at his jeans next, a little timid and unsure. While the two of you were in a relationship, you hadn't gotten past the make out stage yet, and you hadn't had a lot of experience with men.

He didn't seem to notice your hesitation. Instead, he groaned as he stood up, unbuttoning his pants, pulling them down, leaving him in a pair of tight, navy blue boxer briefs. His legs were just as muscular as the rest of him, and you had a hard time pulling your eyes away. But you did, and you pulled the sheets back, smiling as he fell into them. Pulling them back over, you quietly made your way out of his room, shutting his door.

It was then you were met by two kids. Both West and Maison were awake, and ready to head into their Dad's room.

"Is Dad awake yet?" West asked, looking around you to the door.

"He had a rough night. So we are going to leave him alone today." You said, ushering both kids back down the hallway. "Now get dressed. We will grab breakfast out somewhere, then how about a trip to the zoo?"

Both kids seemed extremely excited, jumping up and down in the hallway. Shushing them, you guided them back into their rooms, with a promise to leave their dad alone. You returned to yours, making yourself a little more presentable for a day out and about.

Within twenty minutes the three of you were loaded into Misha's car, each one of you with a donut in hand as you made your way to the zoo. It might not be the best breakfast, but it was the easiest one you could think of.

You hadn't been to the zoo in a long time, and you were sure you enjoyed it just as much as West and Maison. When you arrived, you rented one of their special strollers, the ones that were made to look like animals, with sun shade on top. Maison rode inside, while West held your hand. The three of you had a great time wandering around, getting lost, and seeing all the different animals around the huge space.

When West finally started showing signs of getting tired, you decided to stop for lunch. Quickly ordering sandwiches for the three of you, you sat down under a canopy, enjoying the rest. While West and Maison both munched cheerfully on apple slices, you pulled out your phone to check for messages.

Unsurprisingly, you had three messages, and they were all from Misha. The first one was a simple thank you for taking care of him. The second one was a promise of a date night, just the two of you when you got home. You felt like a teenager at that one, wanting to jump up and down with excitement. The third one was one telling you that he had finished the video, and had just uploaded it onto Youtube. You were excited, but also a little nervous. Your videos had only garnered a couple thousands viewers so far, while Misha's were usually viewed by millions.

Sighing, you stood up, throwing the rest of your trash away. West followed beside you as you made your way to the gift shop, promising each child a small token because they had behaved so well that day. Maison found a pinked stuffed flamingo, and refused to give it up, while West decided on a stuffed alligator. "Should we get something for your Dad?" You asked them, and both kids nodded. They rummaged throughout the entire store, before West came back holding a huge, stuffed python. "Really? A snake? You think your Dad will like this?" You asked him, and both kids nodded.

Taking their items, you told them to wait for you at the front of the store while you paid. Keeping a careful eye on them, you stood in line, waiting for your turn. It was quiet, and you could hear the snickering of two young girls standing off to the side. They were both young, around 16, and they were staring right at you.

"Isn't that her?" The blonde girl asked, raising her eyebrow as she stared at you.

"Yep. I would recognize her from anywhere. I can't believe she has the nerve to show her face in public." The red head said, and you kept your gaze forward, wondering what you had done to them to make them hate you.

"Kim, you know she won't last. She's just a fling, and soon Misha will be over her. After all, look at her. She's nothing special. I can't believe he even let her be in his video. What special favors did she do to earn that privilege?" They snickered, and you could feel tears start to well up in your eyes at their horrible words.

Pretending you didn't hear them, you quickly paid for the items, before making your way to West and Maison, handing them their animals. "Mom, are you alright?" West asked you, and you nodded, putting on a fake smile for his benefit.

"Yeah, just a little tired. Let's head home." 

He nodded, his young brain more focused on his stuffed alligator. The ride back to the house was filled with the giggles, as they both played with their toys. You stared straight ahead, trying to not let their foolish words get to you, but failing miserably. By the time you pulled into the garage, you had almost made yourself sick.

"Why don't you guys go give your Dad his toy." You told them, watching as they ran off. You quickly rushed inside, past a startled Misha who had his hands full of kids.

"Y/N, what's wrong?" He asked you, but you were afraid to speak, afraid that once you opened your mouth sobs would be the only thing coming out. Instead you raced up the stairs, shutting your door and falling on your bed, letting the tears finally fall.


	20. Comfort

You knew you shouldn't let what those two girls say bother you. Understanding that was easy, but actually doing that, not so much. Their words dug deep, making all the good memories fall to the back of your mind as they rang over and over again.

You hadn't even thought about the fans reactions to you being in his video. After all, the two of you hadn't even really announced your relationship yet. But you hadn't expected that sort of reaction, the utter disdain and rudeness that had leaked off of them as they glared your way. They hadn't even been careful in their hatred of you, they had wanted you to see it.

Clutching your pillow tightly to your chest, you let the sobs tear out of you. It was hard, when someone was rude to you like that. You always tried to be a kind, and considerate, and other people's words always hurt your more than they should. 

You were so lost in your own pain, that you didn't hear the gentle knock on the door, or even the creak when it opened. But you did feel the gentle hand, as Misha rested it on your shoulder. "Y/N, you're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong."

You felt the bed sag as he sat down next to you, and you rolled over, letting him pull you into his arms. You tucked your head into his chest, the sobs continuing as you had a hard time catching your breath. You felt Misha rubbing your back, soothing circles that helped calm you down. Minutes passed by, and slowly your crying slowed down, enough that you could breathe and relax a little.

Noticing you had calmed down, Misha tilted your face so he could see you. You wanted to duck back under, and press your face to his chest. You knew you must look a sight, with your red eyes, and mascara dripping down your face. But he kept a gentle pressure on your chin, his eyes full of worry and concern. "Care to tell me what that was about?"

"It's stupid." You muttered, wanting nothing more than to wallow in your own misery. You loved knowing that Misha cared about you enough to be concerned, but you didn't want him to see you like that.

He let go of your chin then, and you sank back into the comfort of his chest, his arms once again wrapped around you, his chin resting on the top of your head. "I must be something if it got you this upset. I don't care how stupid it is, maybe it will make you feel better to talk about it." He prompted you.

Without his deep gaze on you, it was a little easier for the words to get out. "I just overheard a couple of girls talking today. I let it get to me a little more than I should have." You said, trying to skirt around the issue, not wanting Misha to know the real reason.

"Come On Y/N, that's not all of it." He said, not giving in. "What did those girls say?"

You sighed. "They were fans of yours. And they recognized me from the video. I guess they don't like me. They said I was just a fling, that you would never stay with a girl like me. And that I probably did some favors to get in your video." You told him, the tears starting to well up again while you remembered those horrible girls. "And I know it's stupid to get upset over words, but I couldn't help it."

You felt his arms tighten around you as you spoke, and you knew what those girls had said, upset him too. "That's the worse thing about my job. I love it, and the fans so much. But they can be a little obsessive. But it's not because they hate you. Hell, they don't even know you yet. They are just jealous, and they should be. Because you have my heart, and they never will." He told you, his words having the effect he wanted. They calmed you down, making you see that he was right.

"But they don't actually know I'm with you. That we love each other." You said.

"That's right, you haven't seen the video. Come on, wipe those tears, and let's go watch it. I think that will answer a lot of your questions." He said, pulling back from you, his callused finger surprisingly soft as he wiped away the last of your tears.

Taking a deep breath, you nodded, grabbing his hand as he pulled you up. He didn't let go, holding onto it tight as he led you down the stairs and into his study. "Where are the kids?" You asked him, amazed at how quiet the house was.

"They're over at the neighbors. I was so worried about you, I figured it was a good idea to get them out of the house for a little bit." He said, squeezing your hand. He pulled out his desk chair, sitting down before pulling you down so you were sitting on his lap. His laptop was still open, and reaching around you, he had the video pulled up with a couple of clicks.

"Here, watch and see." He said, turning the volume up. Your mood immediately brightened as you watched West attack his dad with the flour, watching as Misha turned on you. It showed all four of you covered in flour as West did most of the mixing and baking.

It wasn't the baking that had you so enraptured with the video. It was the interaction between you and Misha that had you riveted to the screen. Little touches here and there, like Misha leaning over and tucking a stray hair behind your ear. Or a hand on your lower back. The glances between you and Misha were often, and either sweet, or steamy. It was easy to see from the video that you and Misha were more than friends, so easy that you were sure anyone who watched could figure that out. 

"Wow." You breathed, as Misha ran his hand up and down your arm, before pulling you back to lean against his chest.

"I didn't realize we were sending googly eyes at each other until I started editing. But anyone who sees this should realize you are more than just a fling to me. That we both care deeply for each other." He explained, and you nodded, agreeing with him.

"There will always be fans like that, won't there." You asked him, tilting your head back so it rested against his shoulder. The video had worked, had calmed you down, but your fears of being hated, and ridiculed were still there.

"I hate to say it, but probably. They are a passionate group, and I love them. But maybe, once they say how happy I truly am with you, they will be happy for the both of us, and welcome you into the family." He told you.

"Are we going to do that by doing more videos?" You asked him, as he leaned down to kiss your cheek.

His mouth stayed next to your ear, nibbling on it, before he whispered into it. "No, I was thinking you should come to the convention with me, this weekend. Let them see you, and you can see them. Most of them are sweet, and smart. And they would love you."


	21. Leaving For the Convention

You glanced around your room, frantically checking to make sure you had everything you needed packed. And then some. You might have gone a little overboard, but you wanted to make sure everything went perfect this weekend. 

You still couldn't believe the fact that you were going to a Supernatural convention. You hadn't mentioned it to Misha, but you had always wanted to attend one. And now, here you were, attending one. But not as a ticket buyer, but as a guest. As Misha's girlfriend. Just the thought of it sent shivers running through your body. Glancing down at your hands, you saw them trembling.

A knock sounded on your door, and you turned to see Misha leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed as he watched you with a smile on his face. "Hey beautiful." He said, before coming further into your room. Looking at your suitcase, he raised an eyebrow at you. "How long do you think we'll be gone?"

You blushed under his teasing. "I know. It's just I'm not sure what I want to wear. And I don't want to look horrible in front of your friends and your fans." 

He took your hands in his, noticing how they trembled. "Are you this nervous? Because if you are, you don't have to go if you don't want to. I just thought it would be fun, and a good way for you to meet the family."

You shook your head emphatically. "No, I want to go. I just have myself so worked up, so excited that I can't control it!"

He laughed, before pulling you into a hug. "Just relax. It will be amazing, everyone will love you."

You nodded, before another thought crossed your mind, and you leaned up to look him in the eye. "Are you sure the kids will be okay while we're gone? I am their babysitter after all, and I feel horrible leaving them."

He smiled gently down at you, before pressing a kiss against your forehead. "That's one of the reasons I love you. Always looking out for everyone else. You care so much about my children, as if they were your own. And yes they will be fine. They love Mrs. Nelson and her husband. And it's only going to be for two nights."

You nodded, even though it still didn't feel right, leaving the kids behind. It felt as if they were your own, and you felt bad leaving them behind while you went on a trip with Misha. 

"Listen, everything's going to work out. But we need to get going, like five minutes ago. Hurry up." He said, before playfully slapping you on your butt before he left your room. Taking a deep breath, you zipped up your suitcase, and slipped on your shoes before tugging it along behind you. 

You met him downstairs, where he was coming back from loading his suitcase into the car. "Ready?" He asked and you nodded, handing over your bag. You slid into the front seat, ready to make the short trek to the airport. 

Once there, Misha parked, and unloaded the bags. You grabbed yours, and started following him into the busy tarmac. You felt as if you were going to get lost, or left behind, and Misha must have noticed. Stopping, he held his hand out, and you took it gratefully. 

As you rushed through the crowds, you heard people yelling Misha's name, and felt the blinding light of camera's flashes as pictures were taken of the two of you. "Misha, is Y/N your girlfriend?"They yelled, and you ducked your head, uncomfortable with the ferocity of the paparazzi. 

"Yes, she is. And now, if you don't mind we have a plane to catch." Misha answered simply before tugging you along. You didn't relax until you were safely aboard the plane, with Misha at your side.

"I'm sorry about that. Usually it's mainly Jensen and Jared who get bombarded at the airports, not me. Maybe our video last week bumped up my celebrity status." He teased, as you leaned into his shoulder.

"It's alright. I just wasn't prepared for all of that." You answered. 

The plane took off, and you dozed off and on for most of the trip, Misha's arm wrapped around you. He gently shook you as the plane started landing, and you looked up at him, sleep making your sight fuzzy. "We're landing." He said, and you leaned away from him, stretching your arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep all the way." You apologized. 

He just shrugged it off. "It was okay. You seemed like you needed it. And you should have seen all the jealous stares from men I got. Having a babe like you in my arms."

You smacked his arm, blushing from his teasing, just as the attendant came over the speaker, letting you know you could leave the plane. Misha reached overhead, grabbing both of your bags, and you followed him out.

"Now what?" You asked, not exactly sure how these convention weekends work.

"Now, we get a cab, and head on over to the hotel. We have time to get our room and relax before I surprise everyone at Karaoke tonight." He said, waggling his eyebrows at you.

You took his hand, as you stood waiting in line for a cab. "You haven't done Karaoke before?"

"No. It's always been a thing for the other guys, and I never wanted to intrude. But they begged me, and I couldn't refuse."

By then a cab was pulling over, and you climbed in, letting Misha load your bags. As it pulled out, you watched all the tall sky scrapers fly past. You had never had the chance to do much traveling, and the sights of a new city had you entranced.

"Maybe we should have come earlier. Done some sight seeing." He suggested, noticing how caught up you were in the sights around you.

You took your gaze away from the window. "Maybe we can come back, with the kids? I'm sure they would love to see it too."

He squeezed your hand, and the two of you were silent on the rest of the ride. Soon, the taxi was pulling up in front of a huge, hotel, the front showcased in marble. It was the fanciest thing you had ever seen. "We're staying here?" You asked him, and he nodded. 

"Yeah, it's only hotels like this that have enough room for the Supernatural family." He answered, as the two of you climbed out.

Pulling your suitcase behind you, you walked into the lobby, amazed at how fancy everything was. Misha was met by a man in a black suit, and he guided him over to the dark cherry wooden desk. You followed behind, your gaze taking in the chandeliers, and the bubbling fountain in the middle. People were everywhere, an eclectic mix of suits, and jeans. Many you could tell were here for the convention, if their clothing wasn't enough to pin point them, then their wide eyed stares at Misha did the job.

Smiling at a group walking by who were wearing their Always Keep Fighting shirts, you relaxed when they smiled and waved back at you. You overheard an older couple standing off to the side of you, smiling at their words. "What in the world is going on here? I keep hearing talk of Angels, and Demons, and Lucifer. Maybe we should stay somewhere else."

You considered telling them what was going on, but Misha was done by this time, and grabbing your hand, he pulled you along to one of the elevators. The door opened, and you piled in, with a horde of girls following behind. They chattered away, at first not noticing Misha. But then one turned around, and her eyes grew huge. "Oh my Chuck!! You're Misha Collins!" You all but yelled in the small room.

He smiled at them. "Yes I am." He said simply.

They fawned over him for the rest of the trip, and you stood in the corner, watching as he interacted with them easily. You could tell how much the fans meant to him, and vice versa. As your floor chimed, you moved to step out, but one of the girls, one of the shyer ones, stopped you with a hand on your shoulder.

Looking over it, you smiled at her, wondering what she wanted. "I just wanted to say." She started quietly, looking to make sure Misha wasn't listening. "I think it's amazing Misha found you. I watched his video, and the two of you are great together."

She was so sweet, and her words were so genuine, you found yourself wrapping her in a huge, telling her thank you. Waving goodbye, you stepped out, where Misha stood waiting for you. "Everything okay?" He asked, and you nodded, a huge smile on your face.

"I can see why you like coming to these so much." You told him, as the two of you made your way to your room.


	22. Meeting the Gang

You stared around your room, amazed at how big it was, how luxurious it seemed. "Are we sure this is our room? Did they give us a suite instead?" You asked Misha, spinning in circles, trying to take it all in at once.

You heard him chuckling, and you stopped, staring at him with your hands on your hips. "What?" You asked him, watching as he came closer and closer. Grabbing your hips, he pulled you in until your bodies were touching. "You. You are so damn adorable." He whispered before leaning down and crushing his lips to yours. Standing on your tip toes, you laced your arms around his neck, pulling him as close to you as possible. 

As Misha took the kiss even deeper, he roamed his hands up and down your back, before tightening on your butt, pulling you closer to him than you thought possible. Wiggling your hips, you felt his erection digging into your hip, and you moaned, ready to take this to the bed.

As Misha walked backwards, pulling you with him, his phone rang. Pulling his lips away from yours, he gave you an apologetic smile. "Rain check?" He asked, as his hands left your skin, leaving you lonely and wanting. You nodded, watching as he grabbed his phone.

Sighing, you decided to cool off in the bathroom. Grabbing your toiletries bag, you walked into the huge room, staring in awe at the marble bathtub and counter. There was also a shower, and a separate room for the toilet. It was fancy, and almost the size of your old apartment. Turning the faucet on, you splashed some cold water on your face, feeling much calmer. 

Grabbing the towel, you patted your face dry, before turning to head back out to the main room. As you turned, you saw Misha leaning in the doorway, a smile on his face as he watched you. "Misha!" You exclaimed, not expecting him to be there.

"Sorry, I just came to tell you that we need to head on down." Misha explained. "Karaoke is getting ready to start, and I promised I would be there for it."

You nodded, before turning back into the room. "Can I have two seconds to freshen up?" You asked, wanting to make sure your make up was okay. You didn't want to meet some of Misha's friend looking like a poor relative. 

"Sure, but you already look gorgeous to me." He said, before leaving you alone in the bathroom. A quick brush of foundation, and a touch up of your mascara, and you felt much better. Brushing your hair, you looked at your clothes, knowing they would have to do.

Misha was scrolling through his phone as he waited for you, closing it when he saw you step out of the bathroom. "Beautiful as always." He said, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to your cheek. You blushed, still not used to the complements he loved to throw around.

Taking your hand, he guided you down the stairs, then towards the back of the hotel. It wasn't nearly as busy as when you had first arrived, and you figured many fans were either getting ready for Karaoke, or were already there. "Wait, aren't we supposed to dress up?" You asked him, and he shrugged.

"Some people do. I just like to show up, maybe sing a song or two. This is Rich and Matt's thing, I don't want to take it away from them."

You nodded, a little nervous about meeting the gang. Misha had said they would love you, but still, it was important that you made a good impression. Misha pushed open a door, and you walked into chaos. People were everywhere, with drink glasses and bottles lining tables. You watched as a man, you thought it was a man, rushed by, in a wig and pantaloons, complaining about needing help with his dress. You recognized Matt, loving his look with his thick black hair and heavy fur coat. Rich ran by, wearing clothing fit for a king.

"What are they dressed as?" You asked Misha, a little confused. Supernatural was the main show you watched, you were a little clueless to the other shows that were currently on air.

"Game of thrones. They always pick a theme, and that was it for this year." Misha explained, just as the man in the wig came forward, this time with a white dress covering up his pantaloons. 

"Hey Misha, glad you could make it! And who is this beautiful woman?" He asked, patting Misha on his shoulder.

Misha smiled, before pulling you closer to him. "Hey Rob. This is my girlfriend, Y/N." He explained, and your heart sped up at the words, making you feel like a little girl.

Rob pulled you away from Misha, crushing you in a tight hug. You would have enjoyed it, but a fake dragon kept trying to poke you in the eye. "Hi Rob." You muttered, trying to get away without being rude.

"Sorry, I always forget about that little guy." Rob apologized. "But it's so nice to finally meet you. Misha can't stop talking about how wonderful you are."

You watched as Misha blushed, thinking it made him incredibly adorable.

"Guys, it's showtime!" Matt yelled, and everybody moved towards the door on the far end. Misha stayed near you, and you looked up at him in confusion.

"Aren't you going out there" You asked him, and he shook his head.

"Not yet. I like to let them get it started first. And we need to find you a good spot." He told you. "You can stay in here, or we can find you a spot out there."

You considered your options. You could stay in here, hanging out with the crew. Or you could go out with the fans, and see what really happened. You chose the latter, and before you knew it, Misha had sneaked you out into the main room. You were surprised no fans noticed, but Misha stayed close to the shadows. "Alright, stay here, and you should be able to see everything. If you get bored, or anything, you can always go back into the green room. Now have fun." He said, and then he was gone.

You watched on stage as Rob, Rich and Matt entertained the crowd, singing songs, and pulling fans onstage to join them. You laughed at some of their antics, smiling wide when Misha joined them on stage. The fans cheered loudly, and Misha fed off of it, enjoying the attention. A couple of fans came close by you, standing off to the side as they watched the antics on stage.

"Misha seems so much happier doesn't he?" One of the girls asked as they watched Misha video taping the crowd.

"Yeah, I think it has to do with that girl in the video. I hope he brings her to a convention so we can meet her. She seems nice." The other one said, surprising you. It made you realize the first girls who had belittled you were just a small minority in the fandom, and maybe most fans would be nice to you. You turned to talk to them, but they had already vanished.

By then Karaoke was winding down, and you glanced at your phone, surprised to see it was already past one in the morning. Yawning, you made your way back into the green room, where Misha was laughing with some of the gang.

"Hey guys, come meet Y/N!" Misha yelled, a beer in his hand. They all looked your way, and you could feel yourself blushing under their gaze. Two woman who you hadn't noticed before came over, standing in front of you. One had long, beautiful curly blonde hair, while the other hand short, dark brown hair. They were both beautiful women, and you felt plain and ordinary standing next to them.

"Hey, I'm Brianna, this is Kim and we are so excited to meet you!" The blonde exclaimed, before hugging you. 

"Yeah we told Misha he needed to share you, let us meet you. Finally he listened to us." Kim said, before looping her arm with yours, guiding you over to the rest of the group. You were quickly introduced to the rest of the group, smiling and shaking everyone's hands.

They were warm, and welcoming, and soon you felt as if you had known them forever. Rich had already started teasing you, trying to get you to leave Misha and run away with him. You could have stayed there all night talking to them, but you couldn't stop yourself from yawning. "Guys, Y/N is falling asleep on her feet. We're going to call it a night." Misha explained, and you waved at everyone as you were led out of the room.


	23. Convention

The next morning you woke completely wrapped around a warm and awake Misha. You were cuddled up to his side, with his arm wrapped around you, and he was smiling down at you. You didn't want to get out of bed, but you knew you needed to, that today was going to be an extremely busy day.

"Morning." He whispered, gently brushing the hair away from your cheek. You got lost in the depths of his blue eyes, realizing for what was possibly the first time that you could actually picture yourself growing old with this man.

"Morning." You finally answered back, your inner thoughts turning your cheeks a brilliant shade of red. Misha noticed, of course he did, with how close the two of you were laying.

"What?" He asked you, the corner of his mouth lifting in a crooked smile.

"It's nothing. But shouldn't we be getting ready?" You asked, changing the subject, not ready to let him know how deep you were falling into your relationship with him. 

He moaned, before stretching, and you could feel his muscles bunching underneath your cheek. He slid out from underneath you, standing at the edge of the bed in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. You tried looking away, but he looked so amazing standing there, his chest firm and solid, his legs long and muscular. He was a gorgeous specimen of a man, and you couldn't believe how lucky you were to have a man so handsome, and so funny, so amazing, in love with you.

Finally, you tore your gaze away, looking up at his face. He was standing there with his eyebrow raised, aware that you had been checking him out. "Like what you see?" He teased.

Throwing your pillow at him, you muttered, "You know I do." Before climbing out of bed. The two of you moved about the room, completely in sync with each other as you dressed for the day. You had pulled on a pair of simple faded jeans, and were currently pulling your t-shirt over your head when Misha came behind you, wrapping his arms around you.

"Misha!" You exclaimed even though you really didn't mind. "I need to finish getting ready!" 

"I couldn't help it." He said, letting go. Before he turned to finish getting ready, he leaned down, pinching your butt, causing you to yelp. Turning around to yell at him, you saw him standing there with his head tilted.

"What?" You asked.

"I didn't know you would be wearing that shirt." He said, staring down at it. You looked down at your shirt, smiling. It was your favorite shirt, and you had been so excited to wear it at a convention.

"What, you don't like it?" You asked, a little sad that Misha was shocked you would wear his You Are Not Alone shirt.

"No, it just took me by surprise, that's all. I didn't know you had that shirt." He said, his voice full of emotion.

Looking down at it again, you smiled. "Of course, I bought it the first day it came out. I wanted to support what you and Jensen were doing. It's truly amazing what you are doing, and I wanted to help anyway I could." 

Before you could say anymore, Misha had plastered his lips to yours, surprising you. It wasn't a long kiss, but he seemed to convey all these feelings he hadn't spoken in it. Pulling away, he smiled down at you. "You are freaking amazing, you know that right?"

You blushed, before turning from him, and slipping on your shoes, a simple pair of black converse. "Ready?" You asked him, and he nodded, grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the room. 

Soon you were back in that small room, that looked nothing even close to being green. Rob and Rich were already there, along with a man you hadn't met before. He wasn't as tall as Misha, and he had short, blonde hair. He was wearing a very tight v-neck shirt, and he looked you up and down as soon as you walked into the room.

"Who is this delectable person?" He asked, coming closer to you. You inched a little closer to Misha, this guys vibe was really strong, and he made you a little nervous.

"Sebastian, this is my girlfriend Y/N. Y/N, this is Sebastian, who thinks he's incredibly charming. Just ignore him." Misha told you, as Sebastian pulled you from Misha, squishing you in a tight hug. 

"Don't worry Misha, I got them all riled up for you." He said once he released you. 

Misha looked down at you. "Do you want to stay back here? Or maybe Rich could find you a spot out with the fans."

"Not that you guys don't seem like great company, but I would like to be out there, watching the panel." You said, and Rich grabbed your hand, pulling you along with him, through the other door, to where the big black curtain hung. He whispered something to the guy standing off to the side, and he nodded, before turning to you.

"This way." He said, guiding you to a seat in the front, but off to the left. It still gave you a great vantage point to see Misha's smiling face as he came on stage. He was quick, and witty, teasing the fans while encouraging them to be themselves. You could see why he was a favorite of the fans. He looked your way once or twice, winking at you each time. You could see the fans looking your way, whispering to their friends, but it seemed friendly.

At one point, he mentioned your name, and you tensed up, not sure you wanted to go up on stage. But he held his hand out, and you walked forward, before letting him pull you up onto the stage. "This is my beautiful girlfriend Y/N. Not only has she been amazing to me, but she has done a wonderful job helping me with my children. I can't imagine life without her in it." He said, and you heard a collective aww from the fans as he pulled you into a tight hug.

By then his panel was over, and he held your hand as you went through the curtain, back to the green room. Sebastian wasn't anywhere to be seen, but Rich, Rob and Matt were still back there. "Misha, you remember you promised you would be here for the concert tonight, right?"

He nodded. "Of course I remember."

"Good. We're all heading out to dinner before the concert. Want to join us?" Rich asked, and Misha looked at you for confirmation. You nodded, wanting to get closer to those Misha called his friends. Your small group left the room, taking the back hallways to a small, but fancy steak house that was at the back of the hotel. Someone must have already made a reservation because you were seated immediately.

"Who's the other chairs for?" You asked, seeing multiple chairs empty still.

"For us!" Sounded a female voice behind you, and you turned to see Brianna and Kim from the night before rushing over to your table. "You didn't think we would leave you to these buffoons did you?" Kim asked, giving you a tight hug before sitting next to you. 

It felt nice having female company, and soon the three of you became engrossed in your conversation, almost forgetting the men at the other end. Soon, dinner came to an end, and all of you made your way back to the main room. Rob wanted to do a sound check, and the rest of you planned to sit and enjoy the music. 

Misha wandered off, talking to a tall person that Brianna told you was Chris, the photographer. You sat in the front row, getting to know Brianna and Kim better, while listening to Rob practice. Soon, it was time to let fans in, and all of you made your way back into the green room, settling down, each waiting for their turn to sing.

Misha came back over to you, a huge smile on his face. "I have the perfect spot for you." He told you before grabbing your hand. You followed him, to a chair that was placed directly behind the stage. You couldn't see through the curtain, but you could still watch through the screen on the other side.

"Don't go anywhere." He made you promise, and you nodded, just as the concert started. You watched Louden Swain sing a couple of songs, before Matt went on stage for his. After him, it was Brianna's turn, and you were surprised at how amazing her voice was. 

The evening passed quickly, with you enjoying the music, and your new friends as they stopped to talk to you. But then Misha went on stage, and you concentrated on the screen. At first he started talking about the brilliant performances that had gone on so far, but then he said your name. "Y/N, can you please come up here for a moment." He said, holding his hand out. Rich gave you a big smile, before urging you up to the stage, where you stared at Misha nervously.


	24. Yes

"What?" You asked, looking around frantically. Rich, Brianna and Kim were all standing around you, a huge smile on each of their smiles as the gestured to you to head up on stage. Making your way up the couple of stairs that led to the stage, the first thing you saw was Misha's eyes staring down at you.

"Hi." He whispered to you lowering the microphone down so no one else could hear him. 

"Hi." You said back, more than a little nervous about being on stage.

He took your hand in his, pulling you closer to him until you were pressed against his side. 

You looked out to the crowd, squinting your eyes to see through the bright lights. It seemed like there was a huge crowd, with many of them wearing glow necklaces. 

Rob stood off to the side, his guitar hanging in front of him. The rest of their band was in their respective spots, and you could hear Rich, Kim, Matt and Briana crowding onto the stage behind you. 

Stepping his arm around you, Misha raised the mic to his mouth. "If you were here earlier today, then you had the pleasure of meeting my lovely girlfriend Y/N. If you weren't here, why the hell not?" He teased.

You heard chuckles from the audience who was hanging off of Misha's every word. 

You waved hi to everyone, then turned to leave the stage. But Misha's grip on your hand tightened, holding you closer. Rich came up, and whispered something into Mishas ear.  

"Before I get to my point, I just found out we have some friends that just made it here. Let's get them up on stage first."

You turned and watched as Jared and Jensen came up on stage, waving to all the fans. They came over to Misha, Jensen patting him on the back while Jared came over to you. 

"You must be Y/N. Misha won't stop talking about you." Jared said before pulling you in for a tight hug. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ditto." Jensen said, giving you a hug. 

They stepped back, standing next to Rich, once again leaving you and Misha at the center of attention.

Smiling at you, he turned once again to the audience. "I hope you guys don't mind, but I wanted to do this when we were surrounded by friends and family, and this seemed like the perfect time. 

You could only stare, your mouth open in shock as Misha kneeled down on one knee in front of you. Checking quickly behind you, you saw Richard filming while both Brianna and Kim had huge smiles on their faces. 

"After I lost Vicki, I never thought my heart would be open to the possibility of loving again. But then you came storming in, with your sweetness and those killer e/c eyes, stealing my heart out from underneath me. You might not have been in my life very long, but I can't imagine life without you."

He paused for a moment, and you raised your hand to your mouth still completely in shock that this was happening. 

"My kids already love you, they already call you Mom. I love you more than I ever thought possible. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife, and joining our small little family?"

He ended his speech, his cerulean blue eyes pleading with you to answer him, to not leaving him hanging. 

"Yes, of course! A million times yes." You exclaimed. Smiling, he placed a small, silver band with a sapphire and a diamond on top.  It was simple, but extremely beautiful. As soon as he was standing, you jumped into his arms, wrapping yourself as tightly in his embrace as you could. 

Vaguely you could hear the cheers surrounding you, from both the fans and Misha's friends. 

Misha tilted his head down, gently pressing his lips to yours, as if he was sealing the deal. It was short, but probably the sweetest kiss the two of you had ever shared.

As soon as his lips left yours, Misha was getting pulled away by Jensen and Jared, both of them giving him huge hugs. 

You felt arms wrap around you, and you turned to see Brianna and Kim both surrounding you. They both spoke together, sounds of congratulations coming from their lips. You still felt as if you were in shock, but there happy, smiling faces brought you out of it, and you almost started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Am I really engaged?" You asked outloud just as Jensen engulfed you in a huge hug.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." He teased. "Now you're going to be stuck with the man."

You shook your head at his reading, not letting it bug you. "No really. Congratulations, I'm so happy for you."

He patted you on the back, Just as Rob spoke into the microphone. "Another round of applause for the happy couple."

The crowd went crazy, whistling and cheering. You blushed as Misha came over to stand next to you. 

"And now we have a concert to finish!" He exclaimed as everybody except for the band left the stage. 

Everyone made their way into the green room, and you could hear oohs and ahs in front of you. Finally making your way inside, you saw flowers and buckets with champagne.

"Did you plan all of this?" You asked Misha who had you tight against his side.

"Yeah but I had help. I was really hoping you would say yes." HR said, a huge smile still on his face.

"of course I would say yes. I love you more than I ever thought I could love a person." You said just as Jared came up. 

"Chick flick moment!" He teased earning a glare from Misha. "Congrats guys." He followed up with, after picking on Misha.

Misha made his way over to the champagne, grabbing a bottle as everyone's attention turned to him. "I'm so glad you guys were here to share this special time with me and Y/N. I couldn't imagine a better group of people to share this moment with! Cheers!" He exclaimed before popping the top. 

Champagne was poured, and the next couple of hours were spent celebrating and drinking. You couldn't believe how fast the time went, or how sweet and kind everyone was being to you.

After about your fifth glass of the bubbly, Misha came up behind you, wrapping his arms tightly around your waist. "Are you ready to blow this joint and head up to bed."

Your yawn was your answer, and after a long round of goodbyes, your hand was tightly in Mishas as he guides you up to your room.


	25. Home Again

Resting your head against Misha's shoulder, you watched as took each turn bring you closer to home. While the convention had been a blast, with so many exciting things happening, you couldn't wait to be back home, and see the kids that were quickly becoming an important part of your life.

Glancing down at the ring on your finger, you couldn't help the huge smile that grew on your face. Misha must have felt it, for he reached down and intertwined his fingers in yours. 

"How are we going to tell them?" You asked him, still staring down at your ring. You couldn't wait to let West and Maison know, but you wanted it to be as special for them as it had been for you. You were going to become their new mother, and you wanted the start of it to be something special, something for all of you to remember.

"We could just blurt it out when we get home." Misha suggested, but you shook your head. 

"No, I want it to be special. It's a big moment in their lives too, and I want them to have something to remember it with. Maybe a special trip to a restaurant, or something." You suggested.

"They love eating at Zefferelli's. We could take them there for dinner tonight, tell them then." He suggested.

"Perfect. I've never eaten there." You admitted, just as he pulled into the driveway. The kids were already waiting outside, Mrs. Nelson standing off to the side. Stepping out of the car, both kids raced over, jumping into your arms.

"Finally!" West exclaimed. "We missed you so much!"

"Missed you." Maison agreed, before they let go of you and raced over to their Dad. You laughed as he tried to juggle the luggage while holding onto each kid. Feeling sorry for him, you grabbed the suitcases from him, before turning to thank Mrs. Nelson.

"Oh, it was no problem, dearie. They were very nice, and listened well to me. You have some great kids there." She said, before leaving back to her house.

You opened the door, and set the suitcases down just as Misha came stumbling in through the door, a kid balancing on each arm. 

"Alright guys, you're going to knock him over." You told them, and they climbed down. 

"How about we all get cleaned up, and relaxed a little, then we can go out for dinner?" Misha suggested, exciting both kids. 

"Yeah!" West exclaimed, before rushing up to his room, Maison following after him. Both you and Misha watched them, grateful to be back. 

"Do you think they will be happy?" You asked, always worrying a little. You knew they had started to accept you as part of their little family, but this was a little different.

"They will be ecstatic." Misha said, pulling you into his embrace. "They already think of you as their Mom, this will just finalize it." He said, before leaning down to kiss you.

The next couple of hours flew by. You had gone up to your room, relaxing under the warm spray of the shower, wondering how long you would keep this room before moving into Misha's. You loved sleeping in the same bed as him, falling asleep cuddled against his chest, or with him spooning you from behind. It didn't feel right not sharing a bed with him. 

After your shower, Maison talked you into partaking in a little tea party. Sitting in her room, you enjoyed the time spent with the younger girl, really getting to know her. She was so sweet and kind, but with a stubborn side to her, one you didn't usually get to see because she was often in the shadow of West, who was more outgoing.

A knock on the door stopped you from accepting another glass of fake tea. Misha poked his head in. "You girls ready for our date?" He asked, and Maison dropped the cup, running over to him. 

"Yep. Let's go Daddy." She exclaimed, and you followed behind. 

West was already waiting by the door, and you smiled down at him. "Looks like Maison took my date. Would you be mine?" You asked him, and he nodded, seeming pleased at the thought.

After buckling them into the car, Misha made the quick trip to the upscale Italian restaurant. Maison jumped into her Dad's arms, and you followed behind, holding West's hand. Ducking down, you whispered into his ear. "I've never been here before. You'll have to help me order."

His chest puffed up at your words, and he nodded his head. Your table was ready by the time you entered, and you found yourself sitting down at a nice table overlooking the bay. Misha ordered wine for both you and him, while you looked at the menu with West.

"What do you think?" You asked him.

"Not the spaghetti. Your dress is too pretty and it's too messy. I say the lasagna." He told you, and you smiled at how grown up he was acting. 

"Lasagna it is." You announced to the waiter. After your orders were placed, you looked Misha's way, silently asking him if this was a good time. He nodded, before reaching out and taking your hand.

"So, West and Maison. While we were gone, I asked Y/N a very important question and she said yes."

"What was it Daddy?" Maison asked, before shoving half of a breadstick in her mouth.

"I asked Y/N if she wanted to marry me, to become your Mom, and she said yes." He told them.

You looked at both kids, waiting for their reaction with baited breath. Maison just nodded, munching away on her breadstick. But West looked at you, the wheels turning in his head.

"You're going to be our Mom? For real?" He asked you.

You nodded. "I hope that's okay with you."

He got up out of his chair, and came closer to you, before wrapping his little arms around your waist. "You're already my Mom, so yeah it's fine."

You hugged him back, feeling tears gather in your eyes at how welcoming these kids were, how they had taken you in as one of them. "Thanks West. I love you. And you too Maison." You said, brushing back a tear that had escaped.

"Hey, what about me?" Misha asked, acting all put out too.

"Oh, I love you too." You answered, leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.


	26. Life is Great

Yawning, you rolled over, before an arm stopped you. You heard mumbling before the arm pulled you tighter to a warm body with legs tangeled with yours.

"No, its too early" Misha grumbled, burying his head in your head. Turning in his arms, you came face to face with a tired and grumpy Misha.

"Misha, you need to get up. Filming starts again today." You told him but truthfully you didn't want him to get up either. You wanted to stay in bed with him, for as long as the kids let you.

"Having you move into my room was the best decision and the worst." Misha said, his eyes still closed. 

Leaning up on your elbows, you gazed down at the rumpled man below you. "And what do you mean about that?" You teased.

Rubbing a hand across his face, he opened his eyes, the blue brighter than the crayone Maison had used to draw on the wall. "I absolutely love having you here every night with me. To talk to, and hold, and you know what else. But I hate it on mornings like today, when I have to go to work and I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms."

"Well, I could always move back into my room." You taunted, and with a growl he pulled you down onto his chest.

"I don't think so." He whispered into your ear, before capturing your lips with his own. You kissed him back for a moment, enjoying the feel of his lips against yours, before pulling back.

"As much as I would like to continue that, you really need to get ready." You said, pulling yourself away from his arms, and sliding out of bed. Grabbing your robe, you tied the sash, just as a moaning Misha climbed out of bed, walking slower than a turtle to the bathroom. Walking over to him, you gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Why don't you go get ready, and I'll fix you some breakfast." You suggested.

He nodded, and you left the room. Opening Maison's door, you peeked in to make sure she was still asleep. Chuckling quietly at the sight in front of you, you slipped inside, before tucking the blanket back around her. 

West was next, and he was still asleep, cuddled into his safari blanket. Shutting his door, you made your way down stairs, turning the coffee pot on before turning music on shuffle.

Humming along to the music, you move to the fridge, grabbing ingredients for a quick omelet. Hearing your favorite song start playing, you swish your hips to the beat. You can't place your finger on it, but something this morning has you in a great mood. 

As you crack the eggs into the bowl, you feel a pair of arms wrap around you from behind, a warm and wonderful smelling body wrapping tight up against yours. "I love watching you shake those hips." Misha whispers into your ear as he sets the rhythm up again. Leaning back into him, you let him guide your body, back and forth to the music before suddenly he twirls you in his arms, so your front is plastered against his.

"We really should go out one night, dancing." He whispers, as he glides you across the kitchen floor. But as much as you enjoyed being held in his arms, dancing with him, you knew he only had a short amount of time before he was due on set.

Placing your hand on his cheek, you smiled warmly up at him. "That sounds amazing. But for now, let's get you some breakfast going."

"If you have too." He grumbled, dropping his head against your neck, nibbling your tender spot.

"Misha!" You exclaimed, before stepping back. "You keep that up, you will never make it to set on time."

"I don't care." He said, but he let go of you and made himself a cup of coffee. 

You quickly made his omelet, setting it in front of him, before standing there with your own cup of coffee. 

"What? Aren't you going to eat too?" He asked you.

"I'll eat with the kids." You told him, and he nodded.

"So, what are your plans for today?" He asked with a mouth full of egg. 

You just shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe start on wedding plans? It's been over a week since you proposed, and we haven't set a date or anything."

Taking a sip of coffee, he squinted his eyes at you. "Y/N, I want this to be special for you. I want it to be exactly what you want. If you want a huge wedding in the biggest church, go for it. If you want to get married in front of the whales at the aquarium, I don't care. I want you to do whatever makes you happy. And that includes picking the date."

Setting your coffee cup down, you leaned forward so your eyes were level with his. "Are you sure? Because it's a day for the both of us, and I want it to be special for you."

He sighed. "Listen, I've already had one wedding, two if you count my renewal in the produce section. I want this to be special for you. Because if it's special for you, then it will be special for me. I want you to have this amazing wedding, because it's going to be your only one." He said. "You're never going to be able to get rid of me."

You scooted forward, giving him a quick peck on the lips, tasting his coffee, and a little bit of the onions from his omelet. "You are such an amazing man. How did I get so lucky?"

He stood up, taking his plate and putting it in the sink before coming over and wrapping you in a hug. "I think you have that all wrong. How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing, loving woman in my life?"

You blushed, just as he leaned down to kiss your cheek. "Now, I've really got to get going. Give the kids love from me, and don't have too much fun. But I expect to see a date written down when I get home."


	27. Free time

You hated the days that Misha went to work. Not because it left you alone with the kids, but for the fact that you hardly even saw him right now. There were many nights you would fall asleep, lonely in that big bed you shared, only to wake up as he was leaving bright and early the next morning.

You understood an actor's life was hectic and crazy, filming when they needed to be it night or the middle of the day. But you hated the fact that the only time you seemed to spend with him was at breakfast, or if you were lucky a hurried love making session before you both collapsed in exhaustion for the night.

The kids kept you busy each day. You were getting West ready for school, buying him clothes and supplies, going to back to school night. Maison was eligible for preschool, and you had signed her up for that, meaning you would have a couple of hours each morning to yourself.

You figured you would use that time to start planning for your wedding. You had done as promised, settling on a date, surprising Misha with it when he came home one day. It had been hard to plan, making sure it was on a weekend so no filming was taking place, and also making sure there was no convention scheduled that day.

You had always wanted a fall wedding, but that was out of the question, with filming in its beginning stages. You had finally decided on December. Misha would be on break, and winter was always pretty. Misha had been excited, not caring about the when, as long as it happened.

"Y/N, come on!" West yelled, running in front of you, breaking you from your thoughts. You laughed, moving to rush forward to meet him, but a hand holding yours tightened it's grip, stopping him. 

"West, wait for us!" Misha yelled, bringing his son back. It was one of the rare sunny weekends, and you and the kids were grateful Misha didn't have to spend it at a convention. Instead, he had ushered you all into his car, making sure to pack extra clothes, towels, and food. But he wouldn't tell you where you were going. The kids seemed excited, but they were just glad to have their Dad with them. 

It had been a wonderful surprise, a secluded but beautiful spot hidden in the hills surrounding the town. Full of trees, and ferns, the air was chilly, much more so than in town. After getting everything situated, Misha had taken off down a wide and easy trail, both kids rushing off in front of him, having a blast. "I wish I had brought my camera." You told Misha, who chuckled before pulling out his phone.

"That's why they invented these. No, not for calling like most people think. But for the camera that's lodged within." He teased, before pulling you to him and snapping a selfie of the two of you together. 

"Please send me that one. I love it, and thank you for this. I've missed you so much the last few weeks." You told him, as you kept on moving. "This is gorgeous scenery."

"Yeah, Vicki and I found it when we first moved up here. I liked it more than she did, and I usually try to take the kids up here a couple times each year." He said, his voice a little melancholy, and you squeezed his hand. "Hopefully it can be our special spot too."

"Mom, you need to see what's up here!" West yelled, and it still made your heart sing to hear him call you that. Pulling Misha with you, you raced around the corner, stopping at the beautiful sight in front of you. Both kids were standing on a sandy bank, smoother and softer looking than those at the cusp of the ocean. It was a crystal clear pond, with a waterfall at the end. Surrounded by trees and undergrowth on one side, the other was full of nothing but beautiful white sand.

"It's amazing." You whispered. 

"Yeah, we think so too. We love to come and wade in it." Misha said, sitting down to help Maison pull her shoes off. You followed suit, and soon all of you were ankles deep in the cool but refreshing water.

Misha turned to his kids, as you stayed by his side. "Now remember, no deeper than your waist, stay by the beach. Got it?" He told them, and both of them nodded. Going in a little deeper, you turned to Misha, who was looking at you with a raised eyebrow. Before you could move, he had you wrapped in his arms, holding you high in the air. 

"Don't you dare!" You exclaimed, but instead of listening, he released his hold on you, and you went flying down into the water, getting completely soaked. "Misha!" You sputtered as you wiped your face, his arms once again wrapped tight around you.

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss you, just as you looked for the kids. "Misha, where's Maison?" You asked, looking frantically for the little girl. Just then you heard her little voice, yelling help, and you turned to see her at the other side of the natural pool, about fifteen feet away. Where all the underbrush came over the edge. The water was up to her neck, and you could tell she was having trouble keeping afloat. 

Without thinking, you dove under the water, swimming over to her as fast as you could. Your heart freezing every time she went under water, and you saw all the vines and branches that could snag her and hold her under. 

What seemed like hours later, you reached her, Misha coming up on the outer bank. Grasping her under the arms, you lifted her up and out, handing her to her dad, who made his way back to the bags, wrapping a towel around her. She seemed okay, just a little shaken up.

Feeling relieved, you dove under the water, planning to swim back to where West was wading. As you spurred yourself forward, you felt something wrap around your ankle, holding you in place. Turning around, you saw the vines and grass on the bottom of the pool wrapped around your ankle, keeping you from moving. 

Frantically you pawed at them, trying to get them to release their hold, but there were too many and they were too tight, and soon black dots were filling your vision, your chest burning from lack of fresh oxygen.

One last time you pulled against the vines, feeling a couple of them snap, your frantic movements slowly with fatigue, and you felt yourself start floating, the black slowly taking over your vision, as you lost consciousness.


	28. Rescue

Your chest tight and constricting, you felt someone pounding hard on it, compressing it, before a pair of lips touched yours, breathing life back into your body. Feeling your lungs trying to expel the water, you turned your head, coughing up as much water as you could.

"There you go. Just get it all out." A voice full of worry and concern said from beside you, as you back was patted, helping expel the last of the water. Feeling wheezy and out of breath, you laid back, your head feeling as if a jack hammer was pounding against it. 

"Mom! Is Mom going to be okay?" You heard West shouting from somewhere in the vicinity as you tried to regain your composure. Moving to sit up, Misha wrapped his arm around your shoulder, gently assisting you.

"West, take your sister and go play on that side of the beach. But not in the water, do you understand me?" Misha said, his voice gruffer than normal.

"Yes Dad." West didn't argue. "But is Mom going to be okay?" 

"I think so." Misha answered, as your body was wracked with shivers. He grabbed one of the towels, wrapping it around your body, rubbing up and down your arms, trying to warm you.

Your teeth chattering, your entire body felt as if you had been through a blender. "What happened?" You stuttered through your clacking teeth.

"What do you remember?" He asked as if face came to view in front of yours. His forehead was creased with worry lines, his lips in a perpetual frown. 

"I remember swimming to save Maison, and giving her to you on the bank. Then, that's it." You answered, feeling a little bit better.

"You tried to swim back, but the reeds in the water wrapped around your ankle, holding you underneath the water. I'm not sure how long you were under, I was trying to calm down a frantic Maison, when West started freaking out, trying to rush back into the water. He kept pointing over and over, and it was then I realized I couldn't see you, anywhere."

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing you could think of to say.

He pulled you tight into a hug, resting his chin on the top of your head. "Do you know what it felt like, to pull your lifeless body out of the water? My heart was shattered, left behind in the water. I was sure I had lost you, just like I had lost Vicki." He cried.

"But you didn't. You rescued me, and I'm right here." You told him, wanting to comfort the stricken man.

He sat there, rocking the both of you, trying to calm each of you down from the traumatic experience that had just taken place. "I can't lose you." He whispered into your hair, so quietly you weren't sure if the words had been meant for you in the first place.

Needing to make sure Maison was alright, you pulled away, looking up at the tear stricken man who had to rescue two of his family in less than ten minutes. "Why don't we pack, head back to the house? We can maybe order a pizza, or something."

"That sounds great." Misha agreed and you gingerly stood up, your entire body sore. 

Misha started packing up the bags as you stumbled your way to the kids who were building a sand castle. West looked up and saw you coming towards him. "Mom!" He exclaimed, rushing towards you, and you kneeled down, wrapping your arms around the small boy. You held him tightly as sobs racked his body. "I was so scared Mom. You went under and weren't coming back. Then when Dad grabbed you, you weren't moving."

Rubbing his back, you soothed him. "Shh, it's alright. And thanks to you. Without your help your Dad wouldn't have known where to look. But we are all okay."

He nodded, and you brushed the tears away from his face, just as Maison came over. Checking to make sure she was alright, you held each of their hands, walking back to Misha. Wrapping you under his arm, he guided you down the trail, back to the car. 

After helping the kids into the backseat, you slid in, completely exhausted. Smiling weakly at Misha when he climbed in, you closed your eyes, falling asleep fast. 

\------------------

You woke to a pair of arms wrapping around you, pulling you from the car. You started to move and Misha hushed you. "Shh, relax. You're exhausted. Let me help you."

Nodding, you relaxed your head against his chest, letting his movements almost lull you back to sleep.

He climbed the stairs as if you weighed nothing, sitting you on the edge of the bed, pulling off your still damp clothes and tossing them into the ground before slipping a T-shirt over your head. 

"But Misha." You started but he interrupted you.

"You're exhausted. Let's get you into bed." He said, and you didn't try to argue again.

Pulling back the covers, he slid you underneath them, just as a small knock sounded on the door. 

"Mom, Dad?" West's tiny voice rang out. 

"Yeah buddy?" Misha asked as he pulled the blankets back up and you cuddled into the pillows. 

"Maison and I are tired. Can we sleep in here tonight?" He asked, still upset over the events earlier.

"Sure bud." Misha answered. "Let's get you and sis ready for bed, then we can all call it an early night."

You were almost asleep again when the door opened and a little body snuggled to one side of you while Misha pulled you close to him. The bed was full and crowded, but you didn't mind. It felt wonderful, and you found yourself drifting off, a smile on your face.


	29. Comfort

"Mom, wake up!!" Two little voices yelled, before giggling. You were already starting to wake up, but you kept your eyes closed, waiting to see what they would do. You felt the bed dip a little, before you heard Maison whispering to West. "Are you sure we should be doing this? Dad said to let her sleep."

"We did. For like ever. But now I want to surprise her." West voice sounded close to your ear, before you heard him again. "Mom." 

You pretended to snuggle into the pillow a little bit more. "Mom, wake up!" Maison said, just as two sets of hands settled around your belly, tickling you. Your eyes popped open, and you looked up into two smiling faces. Maison was sitting on your belly, tickling you, while West stood off to the side.

"Alright, guys, I'm awake!" You giggled, but it was a couple more minutes before they finally stopped. The three of you laid there, catching your breath, before they seemed to remember something.

"We brought you breakfast!" West yelled, grabbing a tray off of the floor. You scooted up in bed, before letting them place it on your lap. You looked at the food in front of you. There was two pieces of burnt toast, smothered with strawberry jelly. A bowl of cereal, with half the milk spilt. A glass of juice, and a banana finished off the morning feast they had made you. It might not have been much, but the gesture brought a tear to your eyes.

"No, it's okay. Don't cry." Maison told you, wrapping her small arms around you.

"We didn't mean to make you sad." West said, a frown on his adorable face.

You wiped away the tear, smiling widely at them. "Sweeties, I'm not sad. I'm just so happy that you would do something like this for me."

They seemed happy with your answer, and sat down on the side of the bed, waiting for you to take a bite. You picked up the toast first, crunching through a piece. "Yummy." You told them.

They smiled, seeming proud of themselves, and you took another bite. "Where did your Dad take off to, anyways?" You asked.

"He went for his run." West told you. Nodding, you finished off your breakfast, before looking towards the kids.

"So, it's Sunday. What's our plan for today?" You asked them, just as the door opened, and a sweaty and messy haired Misha came walking through.

"She gets breakfast in bed? I never get breakfast in bed!" Misha exclaimed, moving over to snag what was left of your toast.

"She needed it." Maison said seriously. "She had a bad day yesterday."

West nodded. "We wanted to make her feel better."

You pulled them in for another hug. "And it worked. Thank you. Why don't you take the tray back down, and go play for a little bit."

They ran off, leaving you with Misha. "Seriously though. How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting down beside you, grasping your hand with his.

"I feel fine. No after effects, or anything." You told him, as he leaned forward to kiss you. 

"Mmmm, strawberry." He murmured, before standing up. "Good. I was thinking of all of us heading down to the farmer's market today. The kids love it, and maybe we can get some fresh food for our next video."

"That sounds amazing!" You agreed, getting out of bed.

"Why don't you join me for a quick shower, then we can get the kids ready to go." He suggested, winking an eye at you, and you couldn't say no.

___________________________________________

"Y/N, this way!" Maison yelled, pulling your hand and pointing to the kids game section of the farmer's market. 

The farmer's market that Misha loved to go to was a couple of towns away from Vancouver, located in a small, coastal town. It seemed like the whole town went out for it, with food vendors, produce vendors, kids games, and other items for sale. There was music, and anything else you could think of.

"This is amazing!" You told Misha as you let Maison drag you off towards the face painting booth. He chuckled as West took him towards the animal petting zoo, separating the two of you.

You patiently waited in line, asking what Maison was going to get. "Butterfly!" She squealed. "You get one too?"

You nodded, deciding why not. Soon it was your turn, and while Maison was getting wings painted across her face, you sat down at the next booth, getting something painted on your cheek. Soon the both of you were done, happy with what you received, and you joined Misha and West.

"Nice." Misha told Maison, before turning to look at yours. "A unicorn?" He asked you, and you nodded.

"It seemed right." You told him as he grasped your hand. "I mean your character was Meg's unicorn, so maybe I can be yours."

"You already are." He said, then you both laughed at how cheesy the two of you sounded. Soon, you left the petting zoo, making your way through the vendors, where Misha bought both you and Maison matching bracelets. You let West pick out the food he wanted, and soon Misha's arms were full of Zuchinni, squash, corn, tomatoes, and strawberries. You stopped at one of the bakeries, buying a couple loaves of bread, before you and Misha decided to call it a day. 

Tucking everything into the back of his car, you settled the kids into the backseat. Their eyes were drifting shut, and you knew they would be out before you even hit the highway. Misha started the car, grasping for your hand as he left the small city behind. "What did you think?" He asked you.

"I loved it. I love going to things like that." You told him, wishing the car had a bench seat so you could scoot closer to him and lay your head on his shoulder.

It wasn't long before Misha was pulling into your driveway, and you were taking Maison while he took West. You followed him up the stairs, getting her ready for sleep, before kissing her good night. By the time you were done, Misha had hauled in all the items, setting the bags down in the kitchen. He looked up at you smiling widely.

"What?" You asked him, as he handed you a glass of wine.

He held out his hand, and a small box sat in it. Taking it from him, you saw the sapphire blue earrings you had been admiring earlier. "Really? Oh, thank you!" You exclaimed, throwing your arms around him.

"I knew you liked them, so while you were getting that adorable unicorn painted on you, I went back and grabbed them." He told you, and you stared at the smooth stones that reminded you of Misha's eyes in the darkened light.

Kissing his cheek, you let him guide you to the couch, where the two of you collapsed down, your drinks in front of you as he turned on some mindless show on the TV. Curling your legs underneath you, you rested your head against his shoulder, feeling his arm wrap around you. And in that moment, you felt utterly content and happy.


	30. Suspicious Behavior

It was about a week later when you noticed a subtle change in the way everyone acted around you. The kids were bouncing with energy, giving you weird looks, and there had to have been three of four times that Misha had to shush them. 

Misha was acting strange too. You thought maybe it was because he was busier than ever, shooting late into the night, coming home exhausted. But when he was home, he would give you long glances, or hang up his phone as soon as you walked into the room. After the third time that happened, you asked him if everything was okay, and he seemed flustered, unable to answer your question.

If it hadn't been for the kids, you would have thought something was wrong between the two of you, that maybe he was starting to regret your relationship with him. But the kids were acting just as off as he was, and you wondered if you were just imagining things, since you were busy with wedding plans. Maybe it was the fact that all four of you were busy, with filming, and school now, and trying to get ready for the wedding that was fast approaching.

You shook it off, thinking that if you ignored it, things would go back to the way they used to be. But when you suggested maybe taking a small trip this weekend, and letting everyone relax, Misha freaked out. "No, we can't!" He yelled at you, his eyes widening.

"Why not? We haven't gone anywhere since the farmer's market. The kids have Monday off, it's perfect." You argued. "It doesn't have to be a long trip, maybe a one night stay somewhere along the coast."

"No, we can't. It just won't work out. I work late Friday, and they said they might even need me Saturday night too." He argued, and you felt your face fall, as you gave up.

"Okay then. Maybe the kids and I can do something special." You suggested instead, and he nodded, seeming relieved to get you out of the house.

"That would be perfect! You could leave around lunch time, maybe go to the aquarium. Then you could come back around dinner time." He agreed. "I'm not sure I will be here, but that will work perfect."

You gave him a smile, not wanting him to know how disappointed you were. Because this Saturday was your birthday, and you were hoping to spend it with him, and the kids. Your first birthday as a family, and you wanted it to be special. But then, you thought to yourself. Maybe he didn't realize your birthday was coming up. 

__________________________________________________

The next couple of days flew by, with you dropping off and picking the kids up from school, taking them to your wedding meetings. Before you knew it, it was Saturday morning and the kids were ready to drag you out of the house. Maison was standing next to you, already dressed in her favorite outfit of plaid shorts she had stolen from West along with her unicorn shirt. She held your hand while you both watched Misha kneeling next to his son. He was whispering something into West's ear, looking very serious. West was nodding along, listening to every word his father told him.

It was only a couple of moments later they joined you, Misha's hand on West's shoulder. "So West says he needs to be back here by six." Misha explained, and you raised an eyebrow at West.

"He wants to be back for my break from filming so he can talk to me. I have a break at six, but it doesn't last very long, so you can't be late." Misha answered for his son.

"Okay." You answered, as Misha gave you a peck on the cheek. Loading the kids into the car, you waved by to Misha before driving the short distance to the Aquarium. As you drove you started frowning, feeling more than a little disappointed that nobody had remembered. Not even your friend had called to wish you a Happy Birthday.

"What do you guys want to see first?" You asked, trying to take your mind off the fact that nobody seemed to remember your special day. And it wasn't as if you expected a big party, you thought maybe a well wish, even a special kiss from Misha would have been enough.

"The seals!" Maison yelled, while West answered with the penguins. You couldn't wait to see the otters, but you were more than a little scared to walk through the shark enclosure. 

After paying for everyone, you let the kids set the pace of your tour, letting them watch the penguins for as long as they wanted. You smiled as they squealed and laughed when the penguins kept coming closer and closer. 

You moved through the aquarium, slowly getting closer and closer to the shark enclosure, and you could feel your palms growing sweaty. "Come on Y/N!" West yelled, and you took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down. 

It gradually got darker and darker, and soon you were turning the corner into a dark room with a huge aquarium in front of you. You could see some of the smaller sharks swimming around, along with turtles. You were doing okay until you looked down and saw a shark right below you. You tried to push the kids through the area, hoping they would get bored, but they kept moving closer and closer to the glass wall. 

Finally, after you were sure you couldn't handle any more, they grew bored, and you walked out into bright sunshine, breathing a sigh of relief. "What time is it Mom?" West asked you, and you glanced at your phone. 

"It's five. We have time to hit the gift store before we have to go back." You told him.

He nodded. "Good, we can't be late." 

"Yeah we can't miss the ..." Maison started to say but West covered her mouth. "Yeah, we can't miss talking to Dad." He said instead.

Shaking your head, you followed them to the store, letting them look through each item. You fell in love with a small necklace, holding it in your hand before putting it back down. You ended up buying both kids a toy each before ushering them out the door to leave. West grabbed your hand, holding you back. "West, we need to go so you don't miss your Dad."

"I know, but I found something for him back there and I want to get it. Can I have some money." He pleaded, and you nodded. He raced back into the store, and you could just see him at the counter as he paid for the small item in his hands. Running back to you, he handed you your change, and the three of you rushed to the car. 

It took a little longer than you wanted to get back home, it seemed like the rest of Vancouver was heading back home for the night. Tapping on your fingers against the steering wheel, you willed the people in front of you to move. "Guys, I'm sorry, we might be a couple of minutes late. Do you want to call your Dad now, while we are on the road?"

"No!" West yelled, surprising you. "We have to wait until we get home!"

"Yeah. We need to sur..." Maison started to say, but West once again covered her mouth, muffling her words. 

Just then the traffic moved, and you finally made it home. You let the kids out, a little curious as to why they stayed with you instead of rushing to the door like they usually did. You unlocked the door, pushing it open, wondering why it was so dark. As you turned on the lights, you heard a multitude of people yelling Surprise, and you looked forward to see a group of people coming rushing forward to you, led by Misha. He came forward, grasping you in his arms, pulling you in for a tight hug. "Happy Birthday!" He exclaimed.

You looked behind Misha to see people like Jensen and Jared, and Kim and Brianna, along with your friend smiling widely at you. You laughed at your friend, who seemed completely stunned to be surrounded by actors and actresses. West came running up to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. "I did good Dad! I didn't let it slip at all, and I stopped Maison a couple of times."

Misha ruffled his head, before turning to face his guests. "Let's all head out to the backyard, and get this party started!"

You went to follow him, but West's hand on your pants stopped you. Looking down, you saw the bag from the Aquarium in his hands. "West, we can give that to your Dad tonight before you go to bed." You suggested.

"No, it's for you. Happy Birthday." He said, and you took it, smiling widely at the simple necklace you had fallen in love with earlier. Putting it on, you pulled him into your arms, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love it, thank you West." You said, grabbing his hand and following everyone as they made their way outside. You were surprised to see how much Misha had done in such a short amount of time. There were lights strung through out the trees, and picnic tables spread out everywhere, a couple full of food. A bar was set off to one side, and Misha was already walking your way with a glass in one hand for you. Handing it over, he gave you a huge smile. "What do you think?" He asked, seeming a little nervous about your answer.

"It's amazing! I can't believe you pulled this off. I really thought you had forgotten, or didn't know it was my birthday." You admitted, taking a drink of the fruity cocktail.

He scoffed at you. "Of course I wouldn't forget! The kids and I have been planning all week."

You saw your friend standing off to the side, and you went over to here, giving her a huge hug. "I'm so glad you came!" You exclaimed.

"Happy Birthday! And of course I wouldn't miss this for the world. But it feels weird, being surrounded by actors. How do you do it?" She asked, and you just shrugged. 

"You get used to it. They're amazing people." You said, just as Brianna and Kim came over.

"Who's amazing?" Kim teased, wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

"You guys. Thank you so much for doing this!" You told them.

"Of course we would come. We really need to hang out more." Brianna suggested, and you nodded. Soon the four of you became immersed in a conversation, and you saw your friend start to relax.

The rest of the evening went by fast. You had so much fun, talking to each person, getting to know them a lot better. They were amazing with the kids, and you could tell they had a great relationship with Misha.

"It's cake time!" Misha yelled, bringing out a huge sheet cake. Walking over to it, you saw flowers in your favorite color, along with your favorite picture of the four of you. You stood by it as everyone started singing Happy Birthday, blushing slightly. 

Soon, pieces were passed out to everyone, and you sat down with Maison and West, laughing as more frosting got on their face than in their mouth. "Aren't you going to open your presents?" West asked, his mouth full of food, and you looked where he pointed. There was a table in the corner, a small pile of presents on it. 

"Yeah, soon. And you can help me." You promised. 

One by one, your guests left, leaving just you and Misha with a huge amount of food left over, along with the presents you had still to open. After sending the kids off to get ready for bed, you helped Misha start to carry in the leftover food. Carrying the cake in, you laughed when Misha swiped a finger full of frosting from the side. Looking your way, you saw him smile wide before he swiped it across your cheek. "Misha!" You exclaimed.

"What?" He said, acting innocent. Sitting the cake down, you swiped your own frosting, rubbing it across his face. Soon the both of you were covered in frosting, laughing hard. He leaned forward, licking part of it from your cheek, and you squealed, pushing him back. "So, did you have a good birthday?" He asked, and you nodded.

"It was amazing! I loved having a chance to get to know everyone better. They are so amazing."

"Don't let that Jared fool you. He's a tricky one." Misha warned you as you yawned. "But come on, let's get you in bed. You can open your presents tomorrow."

Letting him lead you up to bed, you were surprised to see one more present on the bed. Glancing at Misha, he shrugged sheepishly. "Open it."

You started pulling the wrapping paper off, holding your breath when you saw the present. It was a frame picture, one you had never seen before. It was of you and Misha, on stage at the convention, just as he was proposing to you. He looked extremely nervous, but full of love as he looked up at you. Your head was tilted down, your mouth opened slightly, your eyes shinning full of love as you said yes. "This is amazing! How'd you find this picture?"

"I asked Chris to take pictures. This was my favorite of all of them." He told you, standing next to you. You turned, wrapping yourself around him, your head pressed tightly to his chest.

"It's amazing, I love it. Thank you so much!" You told him.

"I'm glad you liked it, and that you liked today. I was worried you would get mad at me for being so secretive." He admitted.

"I was a little hurt, but now I understand. And I loved everything, especially you. Thank you for today!" You said, pressing a light kiss to his mouth.


	31. Say That Again

Shivering, you pulled the blanket up to your chin, trying to figure out why you were so cold. Usually you were kicking off the covers, being kept warm by the personal heater you called Misha. But you didn't feel his arms wrapped around you. Rolling over, you felt the empty side of his bed, the sheets cold to your touch. Wherever he was, he had been gone for a while.

Yawning, you grabbed Misha's robe from the chair next to the bed, slipping it over your shoulders before making your way downstairs. You had skipped checking the bathroom, the light had been off. The first floor of the house was darkened, except for the sliver of light shining out from underneath the door to Misha's study. Glancing at clock on the microwave in the kitchen, you weren't surprised to see that it read 1:15 A.M. 

Softly pushing the door open, you stood there in the doorway, your arms crossed as you stared at Misha. He was bent over his desk, his hair standing on end as he ran his hands through it. You heard him mumbling, but you were too far away to make out the words. "Misha." You finally spoke, your voice quiet but still loud enough to startle him.

He almost fell out of his chair, turning to face you, dark circles beginning to form under his eyes. His chin was covered in thick stubble, and a cup of coffee gone cold sat near his elbow, long forgotten. "Y/N, I'm sorry if I woke you."

He had scooted his chair back, and you moved forward, settling yourself down on his lap, wrapping your arms around his waist, tucking your head against his chest. "You didn't wake me, not really. It was the lack of you, and the lack of your heat that woke me. I woke up cold, and alone." You pouted.

"I'm sorry. It's just, Gishwhes starts Saturday, and I want to make sure the list is perfect." He apologized, and you tilted your head so you could see the pile of paper spread out on the desk in front of you.

"Gishwhes, I've heard of it. But I've never done it." You said, grabbing the top sheet, glancing at the top couple of items. Your eyes widened the more you read. "Seriously? You want to have elderly people mud wrestle? And you them to make a petition to save the unicorns?"

He shrugged, seeming a little sheepish at your questions. "Well, yeah. And those aren't the worst of it. But you see, the mud wrestling could be fun, and it would make them feel like kids again. And making a petition to save the unicorns? Putting people out of their comfort zone. I know the items are crazy, but they need to be to make this work."

You nodded, setting the paper back down before leaning back against him. "You know it's going to be perfect. And if not, you can just update the list as it goes. The people will have fun, no matter what. It's not worth losing sleep over."

"I know. But it seems like I was just running behind this year. I just needed to double check. I was getting ready to come back up. Can't have you staying cold for long." He teased, before standing up with you in his arms.

"Misha!" You squealed, tightening your grasp around his neck as he took the stairs. You weren't surprised he could do it, he was stronger than a lot of people thought. But you didn't want him to hurt himself. "Misha, put me down!"

He shook his head, and made his way to your bedroom, before tossing you onto the bed. Slipping the robe off, you slid under the sheets once again, letting Misha pull you tight against his chest. You sighed contentedly, closing your eyes. "Y/N?" Misha asked quietly, and you hummed in response. 

"I was hoping maybe you could help with Gishwhes this year. We always do an event to try to break a world record, and I was wanting you to be there with me." He said, but you were too sleepy. You might have nodded, you weren't sure, but you did know you didn't hear anything else as you fell asleep.

_____________________________________________

You woke to the sound of hushed talking in the room with you, and you opened your eyes to see Misha at the far side of the room, his back turned to you, his phone pressed to his ear. Sliding out of bed, you walked up behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist, pressing your head to his shoulder blade.

"Yeah, the list goes live in an hour. Does everything look okay?" You heard Misha ask, his voice louder one he realized you were awake. "I wasn't sure about that item either, maybe we should scrap it. I have another one that will work well."

He listened for a moment, all the while turning until he was facing you. You kept your arms around him the entire time, and now your head was pressed against his chest. "I've planned the world record thing for tomorrow, in Vancouver at the civic park. I know I thought about doing it in California this year, but I want to do it, here, with the kids and Y/N."

He listened a little bit more, before saying something else and hanging up. He then gave you a kiss. "Morning." He said.

"Morning." You answered. "Is everything ready for Gishwhes?"

"I think so. The list will open soon, and then we just double check every now and then to make sure everything is going smoothly." He told you, and you stepped back, moving to get dressed for the day.

"And what's the one at the park?" You asked, pulling on a pair of jeans.

He was already dressed and ready for the day, so he just sat at the edge of the bed, watching you. "It's the record one. And we were going for the most people, in one spot, holding hands. while wearing feather boas."

"Is that even a thing?" You asked, slipping on a tank top. 

"It is now." He answered. "So we need to go shopping for our boas today. Because I want you, and the kids there too."

You nodded, following him down the stairs where the kids were already sitting down, munching on cereal. You ruffled West's hair as you reached for a banana. As you started to talk to Maison, Misha's phone rang, and he answered it, moving in to the study.

"Looks like Dad's gonna be pretty busy this weekend." You said munching on your banana. 

West nodded, looking very serious. "Gishwhes is very important to him."

"Well, maybe the three of us can get the boas, give your Dad some alone time. Sound good?"

They nodded, and the three of you finished your breakfasts, and you were wondering how crazy this weekend was actually going to be.


	32. Boa's

"You're doing what for your Mother's Birthday?" You asked Misha as you wrapped a feather boa around each of the kids. You were just getting ready to head over for his record breaking event, and he had just told you what he had planned for his Mother.

"Yeah, I figured she would like the company. Hopefully we'll even make it down there in time too. She would love to meet you." He said, as he drove the car through the streets, heading for the park.

"I wanna see Grandma!" Maison yelled, pulling on her bright pink boa. 

"You will, tomorrow hopefully." Misha assured her as he tried to find a parking spot. "Man, this place is packed."

You played with your own purple, sparkly boa. "Is it because of this? Because of Gishwhes?"

He shrugged. "Probably. We always get good turn outs."

He finally found a place to park about a block away, and you went to the trunk, grabbing the stroller while he got Maison out. Soon the four of you were walking to the park, where you could already see brightly colored boa's around peoples necks. As soon as they noticed Misha, they came rushing forward, and you thought there were at least a couple hundred people so far. You stayed in the background with the kids as Misha described what was going to happen, answered any questions they had, and took time out to take pictures with some of the people.

One young lady around your age came over, a shy smile on her face. "Y/N?" She asked timidly. 

You nodded, holding your hand out. "And you are?"

"My name's Michelle. I was wanted to come say hi and meet you. You seem like such a nice person, such a good match for Misha." She babbled nervously.

"Thank you so much. I'm glad you did." You answered, and she moved on. Throughout the morning, more people came and visited with you, saying hi to the kids as well. Maison and West stayed close by your side, as you waited for the party to actually get started. Finally, people started lining up, wrapping each other in awkward hugs, their boas tickling each other's noses. More than one person sneezed, causing a little of laughter going on throughout the line. It wrapped haphazardly around the entire park, and you brought the kids forward, joining with some nice strangers. 

Misha snuck in, grasping you in his hug, delighting the girl next to him who got to wrap her arms around him. "Misha, shouldn't you be judging or something?" You asked him.

"No, I have people for pictures, and an actual judge here. And I'm not going to miss a chance to wrap my arms around you." He teased, and you blushed, earning oohs and aahs from the crowd around you.

"How long do we have to stay like this?" You asked, already noticing the kids were starting to get squirmy. Misha started tickling your sides as he held you close, and it was all you could do to hold onto Maison who was holding onto West. "Stop it!" You cried, still laughing hard. He finally stopped, and soon you heard the judge saying it was over.

"Did you do it? Did we win?" West asked his Dad.

"I've got to go talk to the man, then he will let us know." Misha explained, leaving the three of you to stand around again as he ran off. You watched as people took pictures, took their boas off, and left the park. Pretty soon it was just the three of you, some stragglers, and Misha rushing back to you.

"We did it!" He exclaimed, swinging Maison in his arms. She giggled like crazy, and you hugged West, who was excited. "Come on, let's go celebrate!"

That night, you found yourself cuddling against Misha on the couch in the living room. The kids were already in bed, and you were planning on watching a movie while Misha sat next to you, typing away on his computer. 

"Y/N, look at this." Misha exclaimed, showing you a picture that someone had already submitted for Gishwhes. "I love how creative people get."

You had to agree, it was very creative and well done. He clicked again, and you saw a couple more, each one crazier than the last. You forgot about the movie, laughing at the pictures on his laptop instead. "I can't believe you get people to do this."

"People need an outlet, an excuse to break out of their shells. This gives them that chance." He explained, and you surprised him by pressing a kiss to his lips.

"And of course you had to be the one to do it." You said. "Have I ever told you how in awe I am of what you can accomplish? The good you do?"

You were surprised to see a blush creep up on his face. "It's true. You're amazing, and you help so many people. I hope you realize that."

Ducking his head, he answered you. "I try. I want to help people. I want them to feel comfortable in their own skins, to not be ashamed to do something because of what someone else might say." 

You quieted then, letting him get back to answering emails and questions, and you turned back to your movie. You grabbed your own laptop halfway through the movie, thoughts to your upcoming wedding, wanting to double check items.

The two of you spent the next hour in companionable silence, each last in their own thoughts and plans. Misha had talked you into hiring a wedding planner, and she had taken all your thoughts and ideas, making them a reality. You were actually going wedding dress shopping tomorrow.

You heard Misha sigh, before he closed his laptop and set it down on the coffee table, before closing yours for you. You gave him a surprised look, glad you had saved everything just minutes before. "Come here." He said quietly, his eyes trained on you. You started to lean forward, and he reached out, grasping you by your upper arms, pulling you directly on top of him.

"Misha!" You exclaimed as his lips sought out your neck, ghosting over the spots he knew got to you so well. "The kids could wake up at any moment!" You exclaimed as his hands moved from your shoulders, down your body, before sliding into the pockets of your jeans, pulling you tighter to him.

"Not if your quiet. They usually sleep through the night." He whispered, a teasing glint in his eyes, as he worked his hardest to make sure you weren't quiet.


	33. Wedding Frustrations

"No, I didn't order four dozen sunflowers!" You argued for what seemed like the tenth time. The florist handling your wedding was on the phone, and they had messed up your order. "I ordered four dozen favorite flowers, not sunflowers."

You heard them apologizing on the other end of the phone. Brushing your hair back from your face, you noticed West pushing his sister down in the backyard.

After promising to get your flowers switched, and in time, you went outside to comfort a crying Maison.

"West, what happened?" You asked him, wanting him to come clean with you.

"She fell. She's a baby." He started off, and turned to face him in surprise. You hadn't expected him to lie to you to your face.

"West, I was at the window. Now I will give you one more chance to explain." You warned, and you could literally see him square his shoulders and tilt his head up. He wasn't going to give in.

"I told you. She fell." He smarted, as you pulled a still crying Maison into your arms.

"West, it makes me sad that you can't tell me the truth. I want you to go sit at the table, no toys, until you're ready to tell me the truth."

He stomped off, slamming the door and you watched to make sure he went to the table. When he did, you turned back to Maison.

"Are you okay sweetie?" You asked Maison, who sniffled and wiped her nose on your clean blue shirt.

"No." She whined, and you carried her inside. Sitting her down on the couch, you grabbed a sippy cup of juice, handing it to her. While she sipped and calmed down, you checked for injuries. Finding none, you turned on her favorite TV station.

Turning back into the kitchen, you sighed when your phone went off. "Hello?" You asked tiredly.

"Y/N, this is Emilia from the dress shop. I wanted to let you know your dress came in, but in a cream, not the eggshell you had requested."

Your energy drained, you dropped to the floor, your head in your hand. "And what can we do about it?" You asked, too frustrated to be mad.

You heard the nervousness of the clerk, as she spoke to someone on her side. "We ordered a new one, in the right color." She said, her voice fading off in the end.

"And?" You asked, just wanting to get the bad news over with as quickly as possible. Like taking a band aid off, it was better just to hear it all at once. 

"We aren't sure it will be here in time." She said, her voice full of guilt and sadness. "Of course, we won't charge you for the second one, and we've given you a huge discount on the first one. That is, if you want to keep it just in case."

Sighing, you ran your hands through your hair again, wincing when your ring got stuck in the tangles. "Yeah, keep it. What else am I going to do if the other doesn't get here in time."

After apologizing again, she hung up, and you sat there, wondering what else what was going to go wrong. Everything had been going so well, until today, and you wanted nothing more than to go crawl into bed and forget about all your troubles.

You knew it wasn't possible, that you had two kids to watch out for, but you were tired, and done with dealing with bad news, and you weren't sure you could handle anything else. It was then you heard West's laughter, and Maison's screams. Almost growling in frustration, you stood up, and strode quickly into the living room. West had a pillow in his hands, and he was currently smacking his sister with it. A sister who was trying to hide. 

"West!" You exclaimed, using the deep and stern voice that you hated to use. It stopped him dead in his tracks, and he looked at you, finally looking guilty. "Put the pillow down now and apologize to your sister."

"No." He muttered, and you had enough. Grabbing the pillow from him, you tossed it on the couch before grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs. You walked past his room, opening up the door to the spare room. 

"If you can't listen, you can sit in here and calm down." You said, and he looked at you in shock. 

"I want my room." He argued.

"Nope. You'd only play. Now you can't come out unless I tell you, and I will be paying attention." You warned. 

Stepping back down the stairs, you leaned against the wall, tears threatening to pool in your eyes. It was then you heard the garage door open, and you turned your head to see Misha walking through the door. He came over to you, ready to pull you into his arms when he noticed your face.

"Y/N, what's wrong?" He asked, his face crinkled with worry.

His question burst the damn on your tears, and you couldn't hold them back any longer. Between crying, you explained everything, and he listened, not interrupting at all. Once you were done, he reached up, brushing a tear from your face. "Man, that is a horrible day." He said, and you nodded.

"Come on." He ordered, pulling gently on your hand. You had no strength to resist, and you followed him as he led you up the stairs, and into your room. Letting go, he went into the bathroom, and you soon heard the sound of water running. He came back, and pulled you forward. "Relax and take a bath. I'll work on taking care of the rest." He ordered, before leaving you alone. 

A bath was too much to resist, and you stripped before climbing into the warm water. Within moments you felt your muscles relaxing, and some of the stress fading away. Once the water turned cool, you slipped out, wrapping a towel around yourself. Entering the bedroom, you saw your pajama's laid out on the bed, along with a note.

"Once your done, come on down to the living room. I've a surprise for you." It read.

Slipping on your flannel sleep pants and the t-shirt, your barefeet padded down the stairs. All the lights were either off or dimmed, and you carefully made your way into the living room. Candles flickered on every available spot, and a tub of ice cream, along with popcorn was on the coffee table. Misha had changed into a pair of sweatpants, and one of his favorite old ratted t-shirts. He had the TV playing softly in front of him, and you saw the menu for your favorite movie.

"I thought you could use a relaxing night." He told you, and you nodded.

"But what about the kids?" You asked him as you settled next to him.

"At the neighbors for the night. And West wanted me to give this to you." He said, handing you a note. You read the scribbled note, seeing that West had apologized for his behavior. "I'm sorry he acted the way he did. Not to make excuses, but now that you're a familiar figure, especially one that he looks up to, he's going to test the boundaries."

You nodded your head against his chest, your eyes almost closed. "I get it, I really do. But it was his behavior on top of the wedding issues that were too much for me." You admitted.

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to your forehead. "And I'm sorry you have to do that, and take care of the kids. I know they are in school part time, but still, it's hard. I wish filming wasn't as time consuming."

You snuggled closer. "It's alright Misha. I know what I signed up for. But there are days that I'm going to need something like this. Especially being held in your arms."

"Anytime." He promised, before pressing play on the movie.


	34. It's All Alright

Misha's night of relaxation was exactly what you needed. The two of you spent some much needed time together, without kids interrupting, or thinking about the wedding, or the judging of Gishwhes. It was just the two of you, time spent in each other's arms, moving from the couch at one point during the night to your bed. 

And it was there you woke, tangled in Misha's arms, his skin warm against yours. You snuggled in closer, loving the smell of sunshine, and mint that radiated off of him. After your horrible day yesterday, this was an amazing way to start today, and you wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day wrapped around him.

But the sound of the front door slamming, and voices below had you fully waking up, and you shook Misha. "Hmm." You heard him mutter, but his eyes stayed closed, and he pulled you even closer.

"Not that I don't love this, but I think the kids are back, and I don't really want them barging in here while we are both naked." You said, and he finally opened his eyes.

"They're back already?" He asked, and you nodded. "Dang it. I could have spent all day with you in my arms like this." He said, moving his arm from around your back, past your side, up to the ticklish part underneath your breast.

"Misha!" You exclaimed, before sliding out of bed. You hurriedly grabbed a shirt, pulling it over your head before tossing one, along with boxers to Misha. He pulled them on, while still laying down. Pulling panties on, you were just heading back to bed when the door slammed open, and West and Maison both rushed inside.

"Mom, Dad!" They exclaimed, jumping on the bed. "We missed you!"

You climbed back into bed, and Maison jumped into your arms, cuddling tight into you. "Mommy, I missed you." She said softly, and you brushed her wild curls from her face.

"Missed you too little muffet." You said, and she giggled at the silly nickname. You looked up to see West with a guilty look on his face. He crawled over the bed to you, and you waited. You weren't mad at him for his attitude yesterday, you understood everyone had bad days, and he probably felt your tension, and didn't know how to handle it.

"Mom, are you still mad at me?" He asked, his eyes cast downwards. You grabbed his hand, pulling him into your embrace as Maison moved to her Dad.

"West, I was never mad at you. Upset and disappointed? Yes, because I know you knew better." You told him, and he looked up at you, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, before throwing himself in your arms. You let him cuddle into you, knowing he needed it just as much as you did. 

"Alright everyone. As much as I would love to stay and cuddle in bed all day, I have to go in to work. But tomorrow's Saturday, and you will have me all day tomorrow." He promised, moving into the bathroom.

"What should we do today?" You asked the kids, before yawning.

West, who was still in your arms, had a suggestion. "Can we do a video?"

"Sure. We could go to the store today, then wait until your Dad gets home, do the video tomorrow." You suggested, remembering how West didn't want to do a video without his Dad.

"Can't we do one with just you? Like you did with those kids you babysat?" He asked, and you nodded.

"Yay!" Both kids exclaimed just as Misha came out of the bathroom, ready for another long day of work.

"What are you guys so excited about?" He asked, giving each kid a quick hug, before kissing you.

"It's a surprise." West said.

"Yeah, it's a s'prise." Maison said, stumbling over the word.

"Well, don't give Y/N too much grief." He said before leaving for the day. After promising the kids you would get ready to go shopping, they ran to their rooms. You quickly got dressed, before moving down to the kitchen. The kids followed behind, and you stood in the kitchen, "Alright guys, what are we cooking?"

"Cookies!" They both exclaimed.

"Cookies it is." You agreed, knowing you had most of the ingredients for cooking. Setting up the camcorder, you grabbed a bunch of ingredients, laying them around the room.

As soon as you pressed record, things turned crazy. Before you knew it, somehow flour had ended up on the ceiling fan, and batter was over the windows. Raisins, shredded carrots, chocolate chips, along with chocolate sauce were part of the ingredients. West was placing big blobs onto a cookie sheet, and you were keeping your fingers crossed that they wouldn't spread out too much and turn into a burnt, gross mess.

While you were waiting, you turned the radio on, changing the channel until a peppy fun song started playing. Turning it up louder, you swung your hips to the music, smiling as the kids laughed at you. Grabbing West's hands, you started swinging them back and forth, trying to get him dancing. At first he was unsure, and a little shy, but then he got the hang of it. Jumping around the kitchen, he attempted his own version of dancing, while you took a turn with Maison. She squealed as you twirled her around the room, and you laughed along with her.

It wasn't long before the timer went off, and you pulled the cookies out of the over. You were actually surprised how good they looked and smelled. Helping West place them on a cooling sheet, you turned the camcorders off, before working on cleaning the kitchen. Both kids went into the living room with a juice box and a bag of apples. 

Once everything was clean, you went to join them, smiling when you saw both of them asleep. You sat down next to Maison, letting your eyes close.

______________________________________________________

Later that night, you let West bag up some of his cookies, and the three of you walked over to your neighbor. After promising her they were edible, you came back, getting the kids ready for bed. 

Each kid required their own story, and you obliged. Soon enough, they were both asleep, and you relaxed on the couch, watching the Olympics while drinking a glass of wine. You heard the door open, and you smiled at Misha who was back from work. He came up behind you, leaning down and wrapping his arms around you. You leaned back into his touch, enjoying it.

"Sit. I'll get you a glass." You told him, and he complied. Returning moments later with the glass, along with your laptop, you joined him, tucking your legs under yourself.

"What's with the laptop?" He asked you.

"We did a cooking video today. I was hoping you could help me go through the footage." You asked him, and he put the laptop on his lap, making sure both of you could see. You watched as you were silly with his kids, smiling as he chuckled when the batter hit the window. The next clip you saw was of the dancing. You had forgotten it was filming during that time, and even more surprised to see it had captured most of it. You watched in silence, amazed at how beautiful of a moment it was, making you feel as if you were really their mom.

"Wow, that was amazing." Misha muttered quietly, shutting the laptop and turning to you. "They really love you, I hope you know that." 

You smiled at him, feeling yourself getting emotional. He pulled you into the comfort of his arms. "I hope they do. I really want to make them happy, to be there for them." You admitted. 

"You're doing a great job. I just wish I was here more for you." He said, and you shook your head.

"Misha, I understood what was going to happen when I first decided to move in here. And it's alright. But I can't wait for tomorrow, when it's just you, me and the kids. No wedding planning, no filming. I live for days like that."

His lips were rough as they pressed against yours, a rough you had grown accustomed to, and didn't mind. You leaned into the kiss, feeling his hand wrap around your head, pulling you to him. And it was true, while you wish you could spend more time with him, you cherished every little moment like this one.


	35. Unexpected

It was the weekend before your wedding, and you were more than a little stressed. Everything seemed to be going fine, but there were so many little things to do, and Misha was out of town. He had left Thursday, heading to a convention in Florida. It seemed so far away, and you hated the fact that he had gone away so close to the wedding. But it was the last convention for a while, and soon he would be on winter break. Then you would take your honeymoon, a quick trip to (pick a place) where you had always wanted to go. Jared and Gen had even offered to watch the kids while you were gone for three or four days. 

But you wished he hadn't had to go this weekend. You wanted him home, with you, not halfway across the world. You had nothing against the conventions, in a way you had wanted to go, but you were so occupied here. So you had kissed him goodbye, planning on spending your time with the kids. You felt bad, feeling like you hadn't spent much time with them lately. They were busy with their school, and you had been busy with the wedding. 

But you were also feeling extremely emotional. You had to hold back the tears while watching Finding Nemo one evening with the kids. Even the stupidest commercials brought tears to your eyes. And when your phone rang, and Griffin and Amelia called you, saying they missed you, you sobbed in your room for a good five minutes. You figured it had to do with the stress of the wedding, and you planned a fun weekend with the kids.

That Friday, after the kids got home from school, you made a quick batch of mac and cheese, before eating dinner outside on the patio. It was a perfect evening, and you had pillows, cushions and sheets piled on the table inside, a surprise for the kids after dinner. They scarfed down dinner, wanting to see the surprise.

"We're going to build a fort!" You exclaimed, and they jumped up and down with excitement. The three of you got to work, moving chairs and tables around, until you had the perfect fort made. You had pillows to sit on, and enough room to sit up easily. 

"Can we sleep out here?" West begged, and you shrugged your shoulders.

"I don't see why not. Go get your sleeping bags." You said, and they squealed in excitement as they ran up the stairs. You followed, switching into your pajamas before grabbing enough blankets for everyone, along with lanterns and your cell phone. 

As you waited for the kids to come back, you checked for messages. There were three from Misha. "Made it here. It's too hot." Was his first text. His second text, "What are you up to? Already miss you and the kids." The third text came about half an hour ago. "Did you and the kids leave me? That's the only reason I can think of that you wouldn't answer me."

You quickly texted him back, taking a picture of the fort and sending it to him, telling him it was your bed for the night. Just then the kids came back down, pajamas on and ready for bed. The three of you made your beds, getting comfortable, before you read them a book. Soon they were both asleep, snuggled up close to you. Grabbing your phone, you saw a couple more text messages from Misha. "Thank god you didn't leave me. Who would listen to my crappy singing voice?" You held back a chuckle before reading the next one. "That's not fair. I am the fort making master, and you've taken my title away from me. There will be revenge." There was one more. "This bed is too big without you in my arms."

You felt tears pricking your eyes at his last one, wishing he was there so you could feel his arms wrapped around you. Sighing, you clicked off the lantern, before sliding down under the blanket, letting Maison cuddle closer to you as you fell asleep.

The smell of orange juice was the first thing to wake you up, and your stomach rolled uncomfortably. Opening your eyes, you saw the kids crawling back into the fort, their hands full of orange juice and toast. The smell of the jam on the toast, along with the pungent juice had you rushing past the kids, straight into the bathroom where you threw up the meager contents of your belly.

Moments passed before you were able to stop, and wiping your mouth you returned to the fort. "Are you okay Mommy?" Maison asked you, and you nodded. She moved to hand you a piece of toast, and before you could take a bite, you were rushing back to the bathroom. 

After the third time in the bathroom, you felt much better. "Guys, instead of our plans, maybe we could keep our fort up and watch some movies? I'm not feeling that good today."

"Sure!" West exclaimed, before grabbing his tablet. The three of you spent an easy day in the fort, and by dinner time you were feeling much better, and extremely hungry.

"Hey, how about we call Gen, see if her and the boys want to meet us for dinner?" You asked. Gen, who was Jared's wife, was in town for a while, with her two boys. She had come to your birthday, and you had grown close to her, scheduling play dates with the kids at least once a month. Quickly texting her, you planned to meet in an hour at the new restaurant in town that was super kid friendly.

It was located down town, and it took you a while to find parking. By the time you made it to the front of the restaurant, Gen was waiting, a boy on each hand. Smiling at her, you followed her to the table where West sat next to Thomas. "I'm so glad you called. With Jared gone we were going a little crazy."

"We were too. I wasn't feeling good this morning, but I'm better now, and we needed a change of scenery." You admitted.

Her kind eyes looked you up and down. "You seem okay now. What's up?"

"My stomach was queasy this morning. Yesterday, I was super emotional. I think there might be some weird bug going around." 

She tapped her finger against her lip. "Not to be pushy, but that's how my pregnancy with Tom started."

Your jaw dropped as you stared at her. You were on birth control, but you had heard it wasn't completely effective. You started doing the math in your head, realizing that in your stress of planning your wedding, you hadn't realized that your period was over three weeks late. She noticed how pale your skin became, and she placed her hand over yours.

"I hope you don't mind me pointing it out. I can go with you tomorrow if you want, get some tests. But, it's not the end of the world. I think Misha would love it, if you were pregnant!" She exclaimed, as you could just sit there, more than a little scared at the possibility that you might be pregnant.


	36. Your News

"I'm pregnant?" You whispered, your hand wrapping around your still flat belly as you thought about it. It was scary, and while you had wished for a baby of your own, you weren't quite sure you were ready. It was a big step, and it scared you.

"Woah, it's okay. Take a deep breath." Gen ordered as she took in your shaking hand and your pale skin. "If you're worried about Misha don't be. You know he will be ecstatic."

You glanced over at where the kids were playing on the upscale jungle gym, glad they weren't around to listen in to this conversation. "I know he probably will be. But it's such a big step. And what if I'm getting all worked up for nothing? What if it is a stomach bug instead?"

She reached over, placing her hand over yours. "Well, I know of a couple of ways we can double check. Why don't you come back to our place tonight. There's a drug store around the corner, we can run a couple of those tests, then go see a doctor tomorrow."

"Okay." You agreed, as you split the bill, calling the kids over to you. "Maison, West, how about we go hang out at Gen's house for a little bit?" You asked them, knowing they would love it.

"Sure. But isn't Dad gonna to be home tonight?" West asked you as you made your way out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, but we should still beat him home." You explained.

You followed Gently as she drove to her house, pulling in behind her in the driveway of a huge home. She opened the door before turning to you.

"Can you watch the kids for a couple of minutes? I'll run to the store, grab some tests for you."

You nodded, watching as she drove away, a lump in your throat knowing you were minutes away from finding out the truth.

Letting the kids play outside in the backyard, you sat at the table, your fingers nervously tapping the table as you waited.

Your phone beeping brought you back to the present, and you opened it to see a text from Misha. "Thinking about you, can't wait to get back home tonight. Gotta go, my planes taking off."

You didn't answer him, instead you sat your phone down just as Gen came back inside, a paper bag in her hand. "Okay kids. Time for a movie while Y/N and I work on something."

They followed in, settling on the couches as Gen put on a Disney movie. You followed her into the spacious guest bedroom, with adjoining bathroom. Handing you the bag, Gen sat down on the bed. "Go ahead, I'll be waiting right here."

Gulping, you closes the door, and quickly did your business with all three tests. Setting them on the counter, you went back out to wait with Gen. She noticed how nervous you were, and patted you on the knee.

"I know it's a big deal, but no matter what happens Misha will be supportive. We all will." She reassured you just as the timer went off. Taking a deep breath, you glanced at each test, not surprised to see each one positive.

"Congratulations." Gen told you when you showed her. "I have the name of a good doctor up here. I'll give you all the information."

Nodding, you mutely went down and gathered the kids, ushering them into the car. Ignoring their chatter, you drove home in shock, but a little bit of excitement started blossoming in your chest. You were pregnant, with Mishas baby. There was no one else you could ever imagine this happening with. You just wishes it could have happened after your wedding that was only a couple days away.

And that brought up another point. How were you going to break the news to Misha? Did you tell him now, or wait until after the wedding was over? In a way you wanted to get it over with, to tell him the news so the both of you could celebrate together. But you also thought it might be fun to wait, and give it to him as a wedding present.

You were still contemplating it when you pulled into the driveway, behind Mishas car. The kids noticed immediately, and rushed out of the car and you followed behind.

You heard squeals and laughter coming from the living room, and you followed the sounds to see Misha on the floor with his kids on top of him. "Y/N, help me!" He pleaded, but you just waved and smiled at him before continuing on to the bedroom where you decided to relax in a bath.

With the wedding happening next week, and Misha doing conventions, you hadn't had much time to yourself. You felt a little bad for leaving him with the kids, since he was probably exhausted after the convention. But a ten minute bath wouldn't hurt, and it would give you time to come up with a plan.

Turning the water on warm, you slid into the tub, sighing as the water soothed your aching muscles. Leaning your head back, you closed your eyes, as your hand unconsciously rested on your belly.

You were so lost in thought that you didn't hear the door open, or Misha walk inside.

"Is everything okay?" He said as he perched on the side of the tub, startling you enough that you splashed and full under the water. After you came back up sputtering and completely drenched, you heard him chuckling. "Sorry, I thought you heard me."

"It's alright." You answered, watching as he started peeling off his clothes. "What are the kids up to?"

"They went to bed. Whatever you did today wore them out. But you didn't answer me, is everything okay? You were really quiet when you came in." He said as he slid in behind you, pulling you tight to his chest.

It was then you made your decision. You could either tell him now and get it over with, or you could wait.

"Just a little tired. We hung out with Gen today. But how about you? How was the convention?" You asked, deciding that your news would make a perfect wedding present. That is, if you could keep the secret that long.


	37. Eavesdropper

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Misha asked you for the third time in an hour as the two of you sat outside on the patio in the early morning hours. Misha was getting ready to go to work, but you had gotten up a little earlier to spend some time with him before he left. Your stomach was rolling, but you were trying to keep normal, not wanting him to recognize anything.

"Yeah, I think my stomach's a little upset from dinner last night." You hedged, as you scooted closer to his warmth on the lounge. He was already dressed and ready, while you were still in your pajama's, and you enjoyed the quick cuddle before he was gone for the day. 

"Do you want me to call our neighbor? She can take the kids today, and you can relax. And maybe you could hang out with Gen?" He asked you, gently rubbing his hand up and down your back.

"No, that's alright. The kids and I will be fine. I've got some last minute wedding preparations to finish, and then the kids and I will relax. Maybe watch a movie, take a nap. Easy day." You assured him.

"Well, I won't be filming a lot today, so I should be home much earlier. But if you need anything, just call me." He told you, kissing your forehead before sliding out of the chair. Immediately you missed his warmth, and you rolled over to reach for him, the movement making your stomach roll. You shot up, forgetting that you were trying to play it cool, rushing into the house, into the nearest bathroom, where your cup of tea came rolling back up.

You didn't hear Misha follow you in, but you felt a comforting hand on your shoulder before he pulled your hair back. "Y/N, please let me call our neighbor. I hate seeing you like this, on top of having to care for the kids." He pleaded with you.

Wiping your hand across your mouth, you gratefully accepted the cup of water he handed you. "No, it should pass, I just need to give it a little time. You go on ahead, I think I might go lay in bed for a little bit, until the kids are up." 

He didn't seem appeased, but he helped you up the stairs, and back into bed, making sure your cell phone was in reach. "I'll check back in as soon as I get to work. But I don't like leaving you like this."

"I'll feel better in a little bit. And if I don't, I will call someone. I promise." You assured him, as he pressed a kiss to your forehead before leaving the room, a frown still on his face. Your stomach feeling a little better, you laid your head back, falling back to sleep.

"Mom!" was yelled right next to your ear, waking you instantly. You shot straight up in bed, seeing West standing right next to the bed. "Yeah, she's awake now." He said, and you noticed he was holding your phone. "Here, it's Dad."

You took the phone from him, holding it to your ear. "Hey." You muttered, your voice still laced with sleep.

"I'm sorry he woke you. I was just calling to see how you were feeling." Misha asked you, his voice breathless, and you could tell he was walking across set.

"Much better. I think that little bit of sleep helped me." You told him as West came and cuddled into your side. 

"Okay." He answered you, but he didn't sound convinced. After talking for a couple more moments, you hung up, turning to West who had fallen back asleep against you. Yawning, you closed your eyes, falling asleep once again.

"Mom! I hungry." Maison said right next to your ear, and you struggled to wake back up, feeling West move in your arms. 

"Okay." You mumbled, opening your eyes and struggling to slide out of bed. West was waking up, and he moved with you, climbing out of bed. Wrapping your robe around you, you followed the kids down the stairs into the kitchen. "What do you want?" You asked them, rubbing your eyes. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to fall asleep the second time.

"Scrambled eggs." They both decided, and you opened up the fridge, pulling out eggs. But as soon as they started to cook, the smell got to you, and you found yourself running to the bathroom, emptying an already empty stomach. After rinsing your mouth out, you came back into the kitchen, to see West attempting to cook the eggs. 

"Sorry bout that kiddos." You apologized, feeling much better.

"Are you sick?" West asked you, letting you take over.

"No, not really. My stomach's just a little queasy, and might be for a while." You admitted to them.

They took it at face value, and waited patiently for their eggs. After placing their plates down in front of them, you heard the phone ringing. Answering it, you weren't surprised to hear Gen's phone on the other end. "Hey Gen." 

"Hey Y/N, how are you feeling?" She asked you, and you could hear the two boys playing behind her.

"My stomach's still giving me issues, but other wise I'm okay." You told her.

"Well, Misha's worried, and he talked to Jared about it. And Jared called me, figuring I knew something about it. Which tells me you haven't told him yet." She said, before yelling something back to her kids.

"No, I thought about it last night, and I wanted to wait and tell him for a wedding present. But if my morning sickness is as bad as it was today, that might not happen." You said, seeing West watching you closely, and you moved in to the other room, not wanting him to over hear and tell his dad.

"How bad is it? Do you need me and the boys to come over so you can rest?" She asked you.

"No, I think it's passing. But I hope that it doesn't last for the rest of the pregnancy." You worried to her. "And I still need to retry on my wedding dress. It's only days away, but I hope it still fits." 

"It should, you aren't showing yet. And let me know when you do that. You can drop West and Maison off with my baby sitter, and we can go together." 

You talked a couple more minutes about wedding plans, before you went back to check on the kids. Their plates were in the sink, and they were no where in sight. Climbing the stairs, you found each kid in their room, getting ready for the day. "Hey, what do you guys want to do today? I need to make a couple of calls, and then it's up to you."

"Just play." West answered, giving you a weird look. "Maybe outside."

"Sure, sounds great." You answered. "And your dad said he should be home early today. Maybe we can even eat dinner outside too."

"Sure." He said, leaving you to head down the stairs. Waiting for Maison, you walked with her, grabbing your phone and wedding planner, sitting down on the lounge while they went to go play in their sandbox.

The morning went by fast, the kids keeping themselves occupied while you checked on the last minute details of your wedding. You couldn't believe it was this Saturday, only five more days until you were Misha's wife. It excited you, and made you nervous, especially with the new baby on the way.

You had almost lost track of time when you heard the garage door open, and Misha's voice ringing out in the house. "Hey, where is everyone?"

You waved your hand, and he came outside, perching on the edge of your chair. "How are you feeling?" He asked you, his hand grasping yours, his eyes full of concern.

"Please don't tell me you left work early because you were worried about me." You told him, but he shook his head.

"No, they were done with me." He told you as the kids came running over. "Hey guys."

"Hi Dad!" Maison yelled, throwing her arms around him.

"Hey." West said, standing there, a strange look on his face. "What's pregnancy mean?"


	38. Spoiled Surprise

"What's pregnant?" West's words rang in your ears, and you felt your heart drop, knowing your wonderful Wedding surprise was going out the door.

"What?" Misha asked his son, confused. "Why would you ask that? But pregnant is when a baby is growing in a woman's body." He answered.

"I just heard Y/N talking to Gen about it, and wanted to know." West said, before running back towards the sand box where Maison was playing. Misha sat there for a moment, dumbfounded, before turning to face you. He had one eyebrow raised in that ridiculous way only he can, but you could tell he was curious, extremely curious.

"So. Want to explain where that came from?" Misha asked you, and you couldn't quite gauge his reaction. To see if he was just merely curious, excited, or dreading what he might here.

"Misha, I." You started, but he interrupted you.

"Because, from where I'm sitting, there could be a lot of explanations. Maybe Gen's pregnant, or one of your friends is. I mean, because if you were, you would tell me first, right?" He said, watching you closely for your reaction. 

"Misha, it wasn't like that." You blurted out, freaking out that he might be mad at you. Or upset that you were pregnant in the first place. Maybe he wasn't ready to have a kid with you, or didn't want one. 

"Then, please, explain." He said, his face remaining as still as stone, his blue eyes a little cold.

"Yes, it's me. I'm pregnant, and I was waiting for the perfect time to tell you." You quickly blurted out.

"But you could tell Gen first?" He asked, hurt.

You went to reach out, to grasp his hand, but he pulled it back, creating a pang in your heart in the process. "Misha, it wasn't like that." You tried again, but he stood up, his shoulders slumped.

"How far along? Were you going to wait until I couldn't help but notice? I thought we were in this together!" He shouted, before glancing over at the kids, lowering his voice.

"Misha, no. That's not it, at all." You argued, but you could tell nothing was going to get through to him. At least not right now. He was hurt, especially by the fact that he had to hear from his young son, and not the new mother of his unborn child.

"What can I do to make you see?" You asked him, and he just placed his hands on his hips.

"I guess, for starters, maybe some time apart would be best." He said, and your heart shattered. Tears pouring out of your eyes, you felt as if you were stuck in a nightmare. 

"But Misha. Shouldn't we try to talk this out. And the wedding. It's this weekend." You said through your tears, but he just moved over to the door.

Once it was opened, he turned to you. "Maybe later. When I don't feel as hurt. But I'm thinking it's for the best if we spend at least tonight apart."

Nodding even though you didn't agree, you slumped your way through the door. You gave him one last pitiful look before he shut the door behind you. You thought about heading up the stairs, gathering some items for the night, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it. Instead, you grabbed your purse, and your car keys. Starting your car up, you placed your head on the steering wheel, shattered beyond belief, with no where to go. Your apartment was gone, leased out to someone else, and your friend was out of town until the night before your wedding.

Sighing, you called the only person you could think of. "Gen?" You questioned as soon as she picked up the phone.

Immediately, she could tell something was wrong by the tone in your voice. "Y/N, what happened?" 

"Misha found out through West about the pregnancy, and he's upset. So upset he kicked me out." You admitted. "And I have no place to go."

You heard a door slam before she spoke again. "Of course you have a place to go. You'll come here, I'll make the spare room up for you. But can you drive? Cuz I can head over there, right away."

A smile broke through your tears. "What would I do without you? I'll be over in a half an hour."

As you drove to her house, you started to calm down a little bit. Misha had hurt you, but you had hurt him too. Once he calmed down, and realized that he was going to become a father again, maybe the two of you could talk. 

As soon as you pulled into her driveway, Gen was rushing out, engulfing you in a hug. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry that happened. Come in, I'll put on some tea, and we can talk about it."

"Okay." You said, still sniffling. She wrapped her arm around you, pulling you into her comfortable, but stylish home. 

"Jared and Jensen took the kids to the zoo. Won't be back for hours yet. So it's just you, I and this ice cream I've been saving for a rainy day." Gen said, grabbing two spoons and a carton of ice cream from the freezer. Turning on the tea pot, she guided you into the living room, where you sat down on the couch. "So, tell me what happened."

So you talked. About how you had been planning the perfect surprise. How West must have overheard your conversation, and when Misha had pulled up. You told her about the hurt look in Misha's eyes.

"I am a little surprised he acted that way. I thought he would have been ecstatic no matter how he heard. Maybe with the stress of filming, and the wedding coming up, it was just too much. I'm not trying to make excuses for him, but.." She said as she licked ice cream off the spoon.

"No, I understand. And that's what surprised me so much. I knew he would be upset to find out like that, but I still thought he'd be excited. And I think that once he thinks things through, he will realize how childish he was."

"Well, until he does, you have a place here." Gen told you, just as you heard running throughout the house. "But what about the wedding?"

"I guess we will just have to wait and see." You said as Thomas and Shep jumped into their moms arms. Both of their faces were painted, and they were holding onto balloon animals. A tired, but smiling Jared followed behind.

"Hey Y/N. What are you doing here? I know Misha didn't work much today, and he had a surprise for you." Jared said as he plopped down on the other side of Gen.

"Hey boys, why don't you head outside and play for a little bit." Gen suggested, and the boys ran off, leaving the adults alone. "Y/N, do you mind?" Gen asked, and Jared sat up straighter, sensing that something was going on.

"No, it's okay." You agreed.

"Y/N's pregnant, and has been waiting for the right opportunity to tell Misha. But West overheard her, and spoiled her surprise. And now Misha is hurt, and took it out on her." Gen summed up nicely.

"Well, congratulations, I guess." Jared said. "And I'll talk to Misha, he shouldn't have acted that way." He said, standing up and grabbing his keys.

"No, don't." You stopped him. "I have a feeling he will come to his senses. I'll just give him some time. And Gen was nice enough to let me stay here."

Jared strode over to you, pulling you into a tight hug. "Of course you can stay here. As long as you need. And if you need me to beat some sense into that man, I will."

You let him hug you, craving the support. You just hoped it wouldn't come to that.


	39. Time Apart

You stared at your phone, Misha's name glowing like a big neon sign. You couldn't stop staring at the missed call notice, or the three text notifications. But no matter how much you wanted to, you couldn't force yourself to answer his calls, or read his messages. His judgement had hurt you deeply. Especially when he wouldn't listen to you, or give you a chance to explain yourself. How could you start a marriage, or bring this wonderful gift into the world, when he wouldn't even give it a chance. 

"You're sure you're okay?" Gen asked again as she made herself busy about the guest bedroom, fluffing pillows and closing curtains. "There's extra clothes in the dresser, and toiletries in the bathroom. And anything in the kitchen is yours, even my hidden stash of ice cream and cookies." She said, trying to gain a chuckle out of you.

All you could offer her was a weak smile. She plopped down on the bed next to you, wrapping her arm around your shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll wrap his mind around it, and be beyond excited at the news. He's a man, they think differently, and have weird ideas." She tried to reassure you.

"Hey, I heard that!" Jared yelled through the partly closed door, and you could see him swinging a kid on each arm as he took them to bed. But the sight made your heart ache, and you looked down to your lap, a stray tear landing on your hands.

"It's just, if he acted that way, over the fact that I hadn't told him yet, what's our marriage going to be like? Maybe we really our rushing into things, and we should step back. We could postpone the wedding, and I could..."

Gen shushed you. "Wait, don't make any plans tonight. You're still upset, and hurting. At least give it until tomorrow, or you talk to him again."

You nodded, even though you weren't sure your mind would change tomorrow. But maybe Gen had a point, and you were still being run by emotions. She got up to leave, turning to face you once again, her hand on the door. "It's my belief that the two of you will work things out. I've watched you together, and you're too happy together, too good together, to let something like this ruin it."

After she was gone, you dropped your phone on the nightstand, before walking into the bathroom. Your entire body felt like it was weighed down, each step difficult and heavy. Shedding your clothes, you turned the bathtub on, before standing in front of the long mirror in only your panties and bra. Usually you were way too unconscious to do anything like this, but you were searching for a difference. Turning sideways, you placed a hand on your hardly swollen belly, amazed that their was life growing in there. Life created by you and Misha. It was something that should have brought you joy, brought you closer together. But instead, here you were, grief stricken. Sighing, you tossed your bra and panties to the side before climbing into the warm water, letting it sooth your aching soul.

You weren't sure how much time had passed, but when you had finally opened your eyes again, you saw your hands were turning into prunes, and the water was starting to cool. Feeling a little more relaxed and better, you slipped out of the water, changing into the sleep shirt Gen had provided for you. Crawling under the covers, you shut the lights off, before reaching for your phone. Three missed calls, and four messages, all from Misha. You contemplated erasing them all without even reading them. You wanted to stay mad at him, to let him fume in his own guilt. But you need to know what he was saying, and if he felt sorry for how he acted, or if he was texting you to tell you your stuff was on the curb.

Clicking on the first text, you read the simple, "I'm sorry. Call me." It was short, and was sent only minutes after you had arrived at Gen and Jared's house. The second text was sent about half an hour later. "Please call me, we need to talk about this."

It still didn't let you know how he was feeling, and you clicked delete before moving on to the next one. "Please, let me know you're okay. I'm sorry I acted that way, and I really need to talk to you."

You scrolled to the fourth and final text. "I've just talked to Jared, and he let me know you're safe. I know I can't make up for how I acted, but I hope you will give me the chance to try. I love you."

You felt tears soaking your pillow, and you weren't sure if they were from exhaustion, your hormones, or the fact that Misha still loved you. You contemplated texting him back, seeing if he was ready for you to come home, but you weren't quite ready. You needed some more time to yourself, to make sure that you were making the right decision. Turning on your side, you brushed your tears away, before trying to sleep. It was a long process, and your pillow was soaked, but finally you fell into a fitful sleep.

You woke the next morning to the giggling of children outside your door, and Jared trying to hush them. Yawning, you gave up on more sleep, slipping out of the comfortable bed. Gen had put some jeans and a t-shirt in the dresser, and you slipped them on, before throwing your hair up into a fast bun. Your stomach queasy, you decided a piece of toast would help calm it, and you made your way into the kitchen, where Jared was serving up pancakes.

"Hey Y/N!" Shep and Tom both yelled, before stuffing their faces full of syrupy pancakes. Trying not to gag, you gave them a smile, before steering around them. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jared asked, before handing you a cup of tea, and a gently buttered piece of toast.

"How did you know?" You asked him, taking a sip of the tea.

"It was Gen's go to breakfast with both boys." He answered. You watched him closely, wondering what the huge grin on his face was all about.

"Y/N, did you see..." Tom started to say, but Jared quickly hushed him.

"Y/N, why don't you go enjoy your breakfast on the patio. It's lovely out there, and that's where Gen is." Jared suggested, and you knew right then something was up.

Making your way to the sliding glass doors, you gasped at what you saw outside, almost dropping your tea in the process.


	40. Flowers

You stared out the window, your mouth wide open as you took in the scene from outside. It had only been a couple of days since you had last seen the Padalecki's back yard and patio area, but you were pretty sure the changes out there now had nothing to do with them, and more to do with the nervous man waiting outside.

Flowers and plants were placed all throughout the yard, covering the vibrant green grass. A white archway stood at one end, covered in vines and blue and white flowers. White chairs were behind it, about four rows total. Each row had a banner of flowers connecting the chairs together. A light blue runner ran between the chairs, stopping at the arch. The patio hadn't been left alone either. Tables had been shoved into the small space, covered with lace tablecloths, candles glowing in the middle. A cake stood in the middle, leaning precariously off to one side, covered with a mixture of blue and pink frosting. It was a scene from a fairy tale, something you had never imagined to see in your life.

Misha stood off to the side, a pale blue button down tucked into a pair of black dress pants. He nervously tucked his hands in his pockets as he looked up towards a window. You realized it was your window from your guest room. West stood next to his Dad, wearing a shirt that was a little too big, his hair messy as usual. Maison was sitting on the ground, munching on a piece of toast, wearing a simple yellow dress.

"Y/N." Gen said quietly next to you. "I hope you don't mind."

"I take it you had something to do with this." You said to her, making sure you were off to the side so Misha couldn't notice you. 

She sighed. "I know what he did wasn't the best way to handle things. But he called here last night, and he sounded distraught. When he came up with this plan, I couldn't help but agree. And the poor man has been up all night to make sure this happened. The least you could do is give him a chance."

As Gen spoke, you rested your hand on your still flat belly. You could sense the slightest swell to your belly, something no one else could register. But it was enough to remind you what he said, and how he acted. "Should I? After he acted the way he did? I want this child to grow up in a loving, nurturing family, and Misha scared me. Maybe this is for the best." You whispered, a tear slipping down your cheek as you watched him lean down and whisper into West's ear, a smile breaking out on his face. It made your words turn sour, and you knew, no matter what, you needed to talk to him. You loved him too much to do anything else.

Okay. I will talk to him. But it doesn't mean I will go along with what he has planned." You told her, handing her your cup of tea, and your unfinished toast. Your hand on the doorknob, you took a deep steadying breath, before pushing it open.

As soon as Misha heard the door brush open, his gaze turned towards it, eyes full of guilt and hope. "Y/N!" Maison and West yelled, rushing over to you, wrapping their arms tightly around your middle. "We missed you! We even baked you a cake." 

You leaned down, wrapping each kid tightly under your arm. "I missed you guys too. And the cake looks amazing. But I think Jared's inside making pancakes. Why don't you run inside and talk him into giving you one."

They squealed, before rushing through the door. You saw Gen at the door, giving you a reassuring smile before pulling the blinds down, giving you some privacy. After the kids had gone, you turned to Misha, both of you not sure where to start.

"It's beautiful." You finally said, awkwardly gesturing to the flowers and decorations throughout. 

"It's the least I could do. After the way I treated you, the things I said. I can never forgive myself for it, and I don't expect you to either." He said, his eyes cast down at the ground.

"It hurt. I couldn't believe that you would have acted that way. I know it was wrong to wait, but I had planned to tell you at our wedding, as a present. But I would have thought you would have been ecstatic over the news." You said, sinking down into one of the chairs. He grabbed one, pulling it in front of you. 

"I know. Gen told me last night. Which makes me feel even more like a douche. I was just surprised, and a little hurt that she knew before me. But I understand now, and want to make things right. I'm so excited to have this baby with you." He said, his hand moving forward like he wanted to rest it on your belly, but drew it back, unsure if you would be receptive to it.

"So what's with everything?" You asked, waving your hand around.

"Well, I wasn't sure how to apologize, and have you understand that I really meant it. As soon as you left the house yesterday I wanted to take back my words, to have you come back. But when you wouldn't answer my calls, I put this plan into place, making arrangements. And Jared and Gen were generous enough to lend me the use of their backyard." He said. "I was thinking, to show you how much you mean to me, that we could get married. Today. Right here. I've already contacted everyone, letting them know the change of plans. All that we need is the beautiful bride. What do you say?" He asked you, his blue eyes gleaming with hope.

"Misha, I'm flattered. But are you sure? We already have the venue booked, and we haven't even done our parties yet. I don't want you rushing things just because you feel guilty." You argued, but he shrugged away all your thoughts.

"Honey, I don't care if we get married naked, in the desert. As long as I'm marrying you, I'll be happy. Especially with the little one on the way. If you agree to this, I'll be the happiest man in the world." He assured you.

You wavered. Of course you still wanted to get married to the man. But the emotional part of you, clouded by your pregnancy, wanted to stay mad at him for just a little longer. To make sure he wasn't just doing this because he thought he had to, but because he wanted to. "Misha, it's a nice thought. But I don't even have my dress. And are you sure we're doing this for the right reason? Not because you feel pressured?" You questioned him.

"My reason is because I love you. And those few hours that we were apart, where I felt like I had lost you. They were some of the worst hours of my life. I felt as if you were drowning right in front of me again, and I realized how stupid I had been. How selfish. It must have been a big jolt for you too, and all I could think about was me. And for your dress. Gen is laying it out in your room right now. And if you say yes, most of the guests will be here in an hour. So what do you say?"


	41. Marry Me

"So, will you marry me today instead of three days from now?" Misha asked you, gently grasping your hand. You stared at him, wanting to say yes in the worst way, but your fears holding the words back. "Listen, I know I was the biggest jackass not too long ago. And I wouldn't blame you if you said no, and turned your back on me. But I love you, more than I hate normalcy, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

"Misha, I love you too. But I don't want you doing this because you're guilty, because you think what you did was wrong." You told him, watching his face closely for a sign of what he was truly feeling.

"That's not it! Not at all. I just realized how stupid I was being, and how I can't imagine life without you in it!" He insisted, his topaz blue eyes pleading with.

"Then Yes." You said, the answer slipping from your mouth easily. 

His eyes snapped to yours, surprise and relief evident in them. "You will?" He asked. 

You pulled him closer to you, wrapping your arms around him. "Of course. I never wanted to leave you. So getting married a couple of days earlier, in our friends backyard, it sounds amazing to me." 

You could feel the tension dissipate from his shoulders, as he squished you tight into his arms, pressing a tight kiss to your forehead. "Thank god." He whispered.

Tilting your head up, you stood on your tip toes, pressing your lips to his, glad that this whole mess was falling behind you. "We're getting married today." You whispered against his lips, your face lighting up in a smile.

"We are! And you better head up and get ready!" He said, loosening his hold of you, gently pushing you towards the door. Smiling widely, you opened the door, intent on heading up to your room to meet Gen.

"I take it things are better now?" Jared asked, leaning against the door frame.

You nodded. "Yes. And thank you for helping out with everything. I don't know what I'd do without you and Gen."

"We've always wanted to have a wedding in our backyard. Just gives us something else to mark off of our list." He teased, as he heard squealing coming from the kitchen. Shaking your head, you made your way up to your guest room, a room that had it's door wide open.

"There you are! Is everything a go?" Gen asked you as soon as you were in the room. 

"Yeah, everything's great now. He apologized, saying he was a stupid idiot for the way he acted." You told her, running your fingers lightly down your dress that was hanging on the closet door. 

"I knew it would all work out." She said, sitting down on the edge of your bed. "Now we have to get ready for your wedding."

You nodded, your heart beating faster the more you thought about it. "It's really here. I never thought this day would come, even if it is a little untraditional. By the way, thanks for working together with Misha and getting everything set up here."

"I'm actually kind of excited. Now why don't you go relax in a nice bath for a little bit. I'm going downstairs for a couple of minutes, then we can work on getting you ready."

After she had left, you went into the bathroom, seeing the tub already filled, with toiletries on the side. Slipping in the warm water, you let yourself relax, feeling much better than you had even an hour ago. Everything seemed to be looking up.

It was only a short time later that Gen was coming back into your room, knocking on the bathroom door. "Alright, let's not turn into a prune." She exclaimed. "It's time to get hair and make up done."

Slipping on the robe she had left you, you opened the door, letting Gen into the room, along with Maison. "She wanted to help." Gen explained, as she pulled you over to a chair placed by the vanity. Sitting down, you felt Maison pull on the robe, before climbing up into your lap. "Now I'm no professional at this, but I promise to try my best." She told you.

"Whatever you do will be amazing." You told her truthfully. You had complete faith in her, and would have been happy if your hair had just been in a ponytail.

You let her go to work, as Maison fumbled with the make up brushes on the counter in front of you, attempting to put blush on her cheeks. Once you had to lean forward, prying the lipstick container from her small hands. "No, let's not do that. You're pretty just the way you are."

She seemed fine with your answer, setting the stuff down and cuddling into your chest. "There, your hair is done." Gen finally said, and you looked up to see your hair in a simple, but very elegant up do, with a couple of pearl clips holding pieces in place. "It's beautiful." You told her.

"Now let's get the make up finished, and then we will be ready for your dress. I bet the guests will be showing up any minute now." She said, and you could feel butterflies in your stomach, your nerves upsetting your already unsettled stomach. 

"Why don't I work on my make up, and you can head down for a little bit." You suggested. "As long as you promise to come back up to help me into my dress. If I still fit." You said, suddenly freaking out that it wouldn't fit.

"It will, and you will be beautiful." She told you, leaving you to do your make up. Maison climbed off your lap, heading into the bedroom to lay on the bed while you applied foundation, eyeliner, mascara. Anything you wanted, Gen had supplied it, and before you knew it you were done, a natural light look, exactly what you were going for. 

Dusting your hands off, you stood up and made your way to the bed, sitting down with Maison who was playing with the hem of her dress. "Maison, are you ready for the wedding?" You asked her as you waited for Gen to come back.

"Yeah. Dad said we could eat the cake." She said, looking up at you with a smile.

"Yes. There's going to be some talking, and then we will have cake. Do you want to look out the window with me? See if any of the guests have arrived?" You asked her. She nodded, and holding your hand, the two of you went to the window. A plush tan armchair was beside it, and you scooted it over so she could kneel on it and look down. 

"It's pretty." She said, as she looked down where people were starting to gather. It was beautiful, the flowers and the lace, everything was exactly what you would have wished for. "Look, there's Jared! I like Jared, he gave me pancakes." She said, pointing down to where Jared, Jensen and Misha were standing off to the side, talking.

"Alright, let's get you into that dress!" Gen said as she opened the door and walked in. Behind her came a couple of more women, familiar from your watching of Supernatural, and your time at the Supernatural Convention.


	42. Wedding March

"Thank you for letting us be a part of your wedding." Brianna said, coming over and pulling you into a hug, careful not to mess up your hair. Kim was next, and then Ruth. Each one was sweet as can be, not commenting on the strange circumstances.

Gently touching your dress, Ruth turned to you with a smile. "This looks beautiful. I bet Misha can't wait to see you in it."

"Well, we don't have much time until he will, so we need to get you dressed." Gen said, taking it off of it's hanger. Feeling a little self conscious around all the woman, you slipped out of your robe, standing there in just your bra and panties. Before you could even blink, Gen was carefully pulling it over your head, making sure not to mess up your hair. Ruth came to help, smoothing the skirt down once it was on. Gen started doing up the laces, while Brianna handed you the shoes that were off to the side. You smiled watching Kim keep Maison entertained, tickling her. It was such a happy scene, one that you wouldn't have expected to have seen ten hours ago. 

"Beautiful." Gen announced, stepping back and looking at her handiwork. "Misha is going to be speechless."

"And that is not an easy feat." You teased, making all the women laugh. Maison came forward, taking her time to look you up and down, and you waited patiently for her opinion.

"You are beautiful momma." She said, coming forward and trying to wrap her arms around your skirt. You crouched down, careful not to tip over in your heels, pulling the girl who meant the world to you into your arms. 

"Thank you so much sweetheart. I love you." You told her, before standing back up. Letting Kim take Maison, the rest of the group slowly dispersed, leaving you alone with Gen. 

"Let's get you down there." She said, grabbing your hand and squeezing it tight. "It's your day, and we don't want Misha getting too nervous."

Carefully walking down the stairs, you saw Jared waiting at the bottom of the stairs for you. Giving Gen a peck on the cheek, he watched her head outside before turning his attention on you. "You look beautiful. Misha is a lucky man."

"Thank you for doing this Jared." You told him, as he held out his arm. He had changed into a nice black suit, a teal blue tie accentuating the blue in his hazel eyes. You let him wrap your arm around his before guiding you to the patio doors. Before going out, you stopped for a moment, drinking in the sight, hoping this would be your only wedding, your only chance to have a moment like this. 

The rows of chairs were full, with mainly the cast and family of Supernatural. But you didn't mind. They were becoming like family to you, especially the man next to you, and his wife. Taking a deep breath, you nodded to Jared, who opened the door. As soon as you were noticed, someone started blasting the Wedding March through the built in speakers, and you started walking down the aisle. Gen was the only bridesmaid, with your others not scheduled to show up for a couple more days. But you didn't mind. Jensen stood next to Misha, and you knew Jared would end up next to him. They were Team Free Will on TV, and just as close in real life. 

Heads turned to watch Jared lead you down the aisle, smiles on all of their faces, some studying you closely. But your eyes were only on Misha. He was standing underneath the arch, his hands nervously moving as he watched you with nothing but love shining in his eyes. He had his tux he had special ordered for your wedding, with his sky blue bow tie matching his eyes. He looked so handsome, and you felt tears pricking your eyes. Tears of happiness, at the thought that this was truly coming true.

Once you finally arrived at the arch, Jared leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to your cheek before taking his place next to Jensen. Misha took his hands in yours, his shaking slightly. Immediately the priest started in, reading the usual wedding words, but you only had eyes for Misha. It wasn't until it was his turn to speak his vows did you really start listening in. "I know I have told you before, time and time again how much I love you. How I am grateful for the day you came into my life. And I'm amazed with how well you took my kids as your own, became the mother they needed. I know a relationship with me won't be normal, but I think you wouldn't thrive on normalcy. I will do my best to show you each and every day how much I love you, and need you in my life. There will be bad days, there always are. But I vow that we will work through them, and flourish together, as a family."

You tried to keep the tears back, but his words were too beautiful, and you couldn't control the single tear that slipped down. "Misha, I never imagined a year ago that I would be here, marrying the man of my dreams, with a ready made wonderful family. With one more on the way. I love you, with all I am, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." You spoke your vows, trying to remember what you had worked so hard to come up with. Some were prepared, some made up on the spot, but it didn't matter. Misha seemed to love them, his eyes glistening with love. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest announced, and Misha pulled you to him, smiling widely before pressing his lips to yours. It was a passionate kiss, probably the best kiss the two of you had ever shared. But it was over too soon, and you turned to face the crowd. They were all standing on their feet, clapping loudly as you walked back down the aisle, now a married woman. 

Misha walked you all the way inside the house, stopping when you were out of sight, before pulling you back into his arms. "You look amazing. Absolutely stunning. And your vows, I am such a lucky man." He said, before they were barging through the door, dragging you and Misha back out onto the patio.


	43. Wedding Reception

You were absolutely amazed at how much they had been able to accomplish in such a short period of time. Tables had been brought it, covered with beautiful linen table cloths. Flowers were placed in crystal, and their main patio table was covered in food. Breakfast items abounded, muffins, and pastries, along with eggs, sausage, even pancakes. Mimosas' were on platters off to the side, along with carafes of coffee and orange juice. 

"Wow, how did you get all of this done that fast?" You asked Misha, who had his arm securely around your waist, not planning on letting you go anytime soon. Before he could answer, people started cheering from their new spots at the tables as they noticed you. Blushing, you let Misha pull you out, where he pulled out a chair for you. Sitting down, you saw Jared and Gen, along with Jensen and Mark Sheppard at your table. Maison and West were off to the side, where a smaller table was placed, sitting and drawing with Tom and Shep. 

"I had help. Lots of help." He whispered in your ear, before taking the chair next to you. "But it's all worth it."

You leaned forward, pressing your lips to his, before a round of applause sounded throughout the small but happy party. Gen stood up, clearing her throat, and everyone's attention turned to her. "I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice." She said, smiling down at you and Misha. "But when you are in love as these two are, sometimes you can't wait any longer. I'm lucky enough to know both of these amazing people well. Misha as a coworker and friend of my husband's, and Y/N who is quickly becoming one of my best friends. I'm so glad we were all able to get together to celebrate their wedding!" She said, and a round of applause was heard through the small patio.

It was Jared's turn next, and he stood up, his hand clasping Misha's shoulder. "I remember the day Misha came on to set. Both Jensen and I didn't even take the time out to learn his name, figuring he would be gone soon. But he stuck around, and we soon learned how great of a man he was. He's turned into a wonderful friend, and I'm so glad we were able to help him marry the woman of his dreams."

Both speeches were short, and to the point, and as soon as they were done people stood up, heading over and filling their plates full of food. A plate was brought over to you, along with a Mimosa, and you passed it on to Misha. He looked down in surprise, before recognition dawned on his face. Handing you a glass of orange juice instead, he took a sip of the drink. You munched on your food, smiling and talking to each of the people who stopped by to congratulate you. 

Time passed quickly, and before you knew it your plate was empty, a huge smile on your face as you were swarmed by a bunch of giddy females. Brianna and Kim were busy chattering away with Gen, while Mark's wife Sarah talked about babies with you. "If it's a girl, I will have so many clothes to give to you! Oh, but the fans love to give out gifts, especially for our children. And they love Misha, so you will probably be bombarded."

You hadn't even considered that possibility, and as you considered the fact, you placed your hand on your belly. "I know it's a lot to take in, but marrying Misha will bring you an entirely new and supportive family. I know that for a fact." 

"It's true." Kim agreed. "You will have never known such support."

You felt tears welling up in your eyes, and you wiped them away quickly. "I'm already feeling it. And I can't thank you guys enough."

Just then, Misha came forward, grabbing your hand. "Excuse me ladies, but I do need to steal my wife for a couple of moments."

They all smiled and agreed, standing back. Misha pulled you forward, until he was standing in the middle of the patio where everyone could see you. "Excuse me!" He exclaimed, and once again all attention was on you.

"I just wanted to take a minute to thank you all for coming and celebrating our special day with us. I know Jared and Gen already said something, but I just wanted to reiterate that point. I don't know where my life would be without this beautiful woman by my side. And you are welcome to stay here as long as you want, to drink all of Jared's wine pantry, but I'm going to take my beautiful bride." He said, holding you tight to his side.

"Thank you everyone! It was a beautiful surprise for me, and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." You threw over your shoulder as Misha pulled you away from the group, through the patio and into the house. "Misha, what about the kids?" You asked as he continued to move.

"Jared and Gen promised to keep them for the night." He explained as he opened the door to his car. Carefully gathering your wedding dress, you slid inside, smoothing the skirt down as he closed the door behind you. 

"Where are we going?" You asked, as he climbed in the other side, maneuvering around all the cars lining the road.

"You'll see." Was all he said as he directed the car away from the downtown bustle towards the mountains. You settled in, watching the scenery pass by, a soft smile on your face when he reached over, intertwining your fingers with his. "I'm sorry you didn't get your big day, with the rest of your friends and family here. But if you want, we can still have the reception this weekend. Then maybe, during my time off, we can go on a real honeymoon." He said, and you could tell it was really bugging him. The fact that he had ruined your big day.

"Today was better than anything else could have been. I loved every minute of it. And for the reception, if you want to, I'm always up for a party." You teased. "Instead of a honeymoon, maybe we could go somewhere, as a family. I would really enjoy that."

"How did I get so lucky? I will spend every day making sure you know how much I love you." He promised, as he pulled up in front of a small chateau on the side of the mountains. "It's not much, but it's ours, and only ours, for the night." He said.

Opening the door, he came around, helping you outside. Standing in the cool air, you breathed in the wonderful woodsy smell, as he went to the back of the car, pulling out two small bags. "I sure hope that has some comfortable clothes for me."

"Of course." He said, placing them beside the door, pushing it open. You started to step forward, but Misha placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, stopping you. "Allow me." He said, scooping you up in his arms. You giggled slightly as he carried you across the threshold as if you weighed no more than the suitcase he had just been carrying. "I've never figured out why that's a tradition."

"Any excuse to get the woman in their arms I bet." Misha said, placing you down on your feet. You glanced around, at the spacious one room, with a small kitchen, living room, and king sized bed. A fire was already going in the fire place, and a bottle of sparkling juice was sitting on ice. 

"It's perfect." You said, amazed at how much work he had gone through for you. "It's so beautiful."

"Yes you are." He whispered cheesily as he placed kisses upon your neck. "Now let's get you into something a little more comfortable."

You nodded, letting him pull you towards the bed, his hands deftly undoing all the buttons on the back of your dress. You let him, feeling like putty in his hands. "Misha." You mumbled, as his lips replaced his hands, kissing along the bared skin.

"Hmmm." He hummed against your skin as the dress started draping low.

"Misha." You said again, and he stopped, turning you so you were face to face. "I love you so much. Thank you for going through so much, for planning so much. You don't know how much it means to me. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Pressing your knuckles to his lips, he gave you a knee wobbling smile. "I would give you the moon if I could. But for right now, I will settle for making you as happy as possible every single day."


	44. Happily Ever After

Several Months Later:

Groaning, you pressed your hand to your lower back, needing some sort of relief from the constant pressure to your lower back and bladder. Moving your other hand, you rubbed your swollen belly, smiling slightly when a kicking foot connected with your hand. 

"Woah, your a fiesty girl aren't you." You whispered, rubbing your hand up and down your belly, trying to soothe her. "You can come out any day now." You prodded her as you waddled over to the fireplace mantle in your living room. You had the house to yourself for a couple of hours. Gen had the kids over at her place, and Misha was busy filming away. 

At first, it had been nice, having the house to yourself. You attempted to get some work done, checking on the nursery Misha had worked so hard on setting up. He was so excited for another girl, and he had outdone himself on the room. But then, an ache settled in, and you weren't comfortable anywhere. You had tried laying down to take a nap, but a tightening in your belly had you back up, pacing the bottom floor. Then, you tried sitting in the living room, your favorite movie playing softly in the background. That lasted all of ten minutes before you needed to be back up and moving around.

So, here you were, walking around, trying to keep your mind off the pain that would travel through you occasionally. You had been warned, by Gen, and your doctors, that this would happen in your last trimester. That you would experience labor like pains, but it wasn't anything to worry about. After 24 hours of them though, you were ready for them to be over, and for your little girl to be here.

Pulling down a photo frame, you stared at the picture taken a couple months ago, gently running your finger along the frame as you remembered the happy time. It was taken a couple of days after your wedding, during the reception Misha made sure that was still held. It had been a beautiful day, with all of your friends and family there in attendance. During the middle of the huge party, Jensen had come up with a huge smile on his face, and a friend at his side. Introducing him as Chris, he had explained it was your wedding present. A chance for wedding pictures that hadn't happened during the actual wedding. 

Grateful for the chance, you had posed in front of the old wooden barn, with Misha, with the kids, even with your friends. It had been fun, and you had so many amazing pictures from the opportunity. But one had quickly become your favorite, the one in your hands. It had you and Misha in the center. Misha had you in his arms, bridal style, while Maison and West stood on each side of you. You had a huge smile on your face, laughing as Misha tickled you. On each side of the kids stood Jared and his family, and Jensen and his. It was the main people that you considered important in your life, and everyone seemed so happy and carefree. It sat on your mantle, in a place of honor, where everyone could see. 

As you went to place it back on it's rightful place, an extremely painful cramp went through you, and the picture slipped through your hands as you went to clutch your stomach. Hearing the shattering of the glass, you could only double over as you felt a warm, wet trickling down your legs. "Not the best timing." You muttered as you wobbled your way to where your phone was laying. As you dialed Misha, you heard a car pulling up in your driveway. With nothing but ringing on the other end of the line, you heard footsteps rushing through the garage, before two small bodies were standing in front of you. "Mom!" West exclaimed, with Gen right behind him. "Can we spend the night with the Padalecki's?" He asked you, stumbling over their last name. "They promised we could roast marshmallows on their fire pit!" 

"Y/N?" Gen asked, her face full of concern as she came over to you, placing her hand on your shoulder.

"I think it's time." You whispered, not wanting to alarm the kids. "And Misha won't be done filming for another couple of hours."

She nodded, pulling her phone out and sending off a quick text message. "Don't worry. We will work this out. Jared's at home with our kids, I'll have him meet us at the hospital, and he can take them all home. We'll call the studio, and they will let Misha know, and he will meet us there as soon as possible."

You nodded, taking deep breaths. "Now, do you have a bag packed and ready to go? I know it's a little early, but..." She said, and you pointed to a small bag that was placed near the door.

"Yeah, Misha made me pack that over a month ago, just to be prepared." You told her, and she told West to grab it while she guided you out the door, and into her car.

"Looks like you guys will be spending the night after all. We just need to make a quick stop, and then Jared will be there to get you." She explained to the kids as she buckled them into the car. 

"Is Mom okay?" You heard West whisper to Gen before she shut the door.

"Yeah, she is. I just think your new little sister is on her way." She explained before she pulled out of the driveway. "Jared is calling the studio, and then he will meet us. Everything will work out. Now, take deep breaths."

Keeping your eyes closed, you followed her directions, your contractions still far enough apart that you knew it would be awhile before your daughter would be born. 

Luckily, the hospital was only a short drive from your house, and soon Gen was parking close to the entrance. You pulled yourself out of the car, as Gen undid the kids. Soon West was holding your hand as Gen carried a sleepy Maison along with your bag.


	45. Happily Ever After Part 2

During your entire pregnancy, you had thought about this moment, imagining it happening a million different ways. Of course you had always wished that Misha would be with you when the time came to bring you to the hospital. But a couple of your fake scenarios had him at work, and rushing towards your side, still dressed in the trench coat that marked him as Castiel. You had imagined your friends and family waiting out in the hallway, while you had a short and easy labor. Knowing that probably wouldn't be the case since it was your first birth, but still you figured a positive attitude would be helpful.

In those dreams you had seen Misha at your side, staring down at you in love while the contractions wracked your body, as your Mom kept West and Maison occupied. It was a happy time, one full of love, and family and friends.

However this was nothing like you had imagined. You were being separated from Gen and the kids, leaving them behind in the waiting room as the nurse pushed you into the room. You were poked and prodded, and changed into one of those horrible dresses. After the doctor had come into the room checking you, you were left on your own, saying that your contractions weren't close enough to be concerned yet.

So there you lay, by yourself, scared and in pain, wondering when Misha would arrive, or if they would even let him leave work. After all, it wasn't his first kid. That thought had you breathing heavily, tears streaking your cheeks as another contraction hit you. As you tried to breathe through your pain and fears, the door opened and you were surprised to see Jared entering the room.

"Jared?" You wheezed. Immediately he noticed your distress and came racing over, helping you to sit up. 

"Y/N, you need to calm down. What is it? Do I need to get the doctor?" He asked frantically, rubbing your back, and having him in the room helped calm your fears.

"No. No doctor." You answered, finally able to take some deep calming breaths. "I just had freaked myself out a little." You admitted, and he pulled a chair over, sitting down next to you.

"About what?" He asked, his hazel eyes full of concern, and you were more than grateful you could call him a friend.

"Being in here, all alone. It's a big event, and a little nerve wracking, and I'm in here all by myself." You explained.

"Well I'm here. But not for much longer. I'm taking those kids of yours back with me. Then Gen will be in here, keeping you company until Misha arrives." Jared said, standing up and putting the chair back in place.

"But what if he can't make it?" You whispered, tears clouding your vision again.

"Shh, you need to calm down. You don't want to wear yourself out even before your baby girl is here. And Misha will be here soon, I promise it. He texted me about five minutes ago, and Jensen is driving him here. Jay said he didn't trust Misha's driving." Jared said, before leaning down and kissing you on the forehead. "But now I need to go get those kids so Gen can be in here with you. I just had to come say hi."

You felt another contraction hit just as he left the room, and you were trying to remember how close they had to be together before the doctor's would actually be interested. As you took deep, steadying breaths, you heard the door open once again, and here came Gen. "Hey there, Jared said you were having a hard time."

"I feel better now that he talked to me. This is all a little overwhelming." You said, as another contraction hit you, causing you to double over. 

Gen came over, wiping the hair back from your face. "I know it is. And it doesn't get easier with each kid I'm sorry to say. But Misha should be here soon."

The next thirty minutes passed by fast, with the nurse staying in the room with you the entire time, checking your contractions, offering you pain medication. But during the contractions, you kept your eye on the door, waiting for a certain blue eyed man to come barging through at any moment. Gen stayed by your side, her hand tight in yours as you rode each one.

"Your contractions are coming a lot faster than I expected for your first labor." The nurse said, before leaving the room to talk to the doctor.

"Is that a good thing?" You asked Gen, and she nodded, smiling down at you.

"That should be a good thing. Means your labor is moving along fast, and soon you will be holding your little girl." She said, just as the door burst open. You had all but given up on seeing Misha, but when his wide and concerned cerulean eyes focused on you, you felt the tears gather in your own e/c ones.

"Y/N!" He exclaimed, rushing over, and you laughed through your tears. One of your predictions had been right, he was still wearing his trench coat and suit. "Thank god I made it!"

"How did you get away with that?" You asked, before another contraction hit you. He came forward, taking Gen's spot and holding your hand, letting you squeeze. 

"They don't know. I just got the news, and left as quick as I could. Jensen's out there, waiting. He had to drive me here, didn't trust my driving." He blabbered through your contraction. 

"I didn't think you'd make it." You said as soon as the contraction was gone, and you felt relieved.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." He told you, leaning down to kiss your forehead. It was then the doctor came in, ordering Misha to change into scrubs if he wanted to stay in the room any longer. Gen gave you a hug, before promising to go sit and wait outside with Jensen. Once Misha was dressed in blue scrubs matching his eyes, he was back at your side, just as the doctor was ordering you to push.

You weren't sure how long it took, or exactly what happened. But as soon as you started pushing, and taking deep breaths, you toned out everything else. The clock, Misha whispering comforting words into your ear. Even the pain. It hurt, but you didn't focus on that, instead you focused on the fact that any minute your daughter would be here, a daughter you couldn't wait to hold in your arms.

"One last push!" The doctor announced, and feeling utterly exhausted, you squeezed hard on Misha's hand, grunting with the force. A tiny scream was heard throughout the room, and then the doctor was holding a wiggling bundle in her arms. "Congratulations Mr. and Miss Collins. You have a beautiful and healthy baby girl."

You were exhausted, emotionally and physically, and you let the tears fall. Holding your arms out, they placed your cleaned off bundle of joy in your arms. You glanced down at the tiny baby, afraid that you might crush her with one wrong movement. "She's perfect." You whispered, before glancing up at Misha who had tears in his eyes as well.

"Yes she is. Just like her strong Momma." He said, reached down and running a finger down her soft cheek. The two of you stayed that way for a while, staring down at your baby, amazed that something so amazing had come from you. The door opened, and Gen and Jensen came through the door, both smiling widely. Gen came to stand next to you, while Jensen clapped Misha on the back.

"She's beautiful." Gen complimented, and you felt like you couldn't smile any wider. "What's her name?" 

"Vicki." You said, surprising everyone in the room. You had talked with Misha about her name, but nothing had been officially decided until that moment. "As long as that's okay with you Misha. I never knew her, but I wanted to thank her somehow for giving me my family."

He nodded, wiping away a tear. "That's perfect." He said, his voice hoarse with emotion. "She would be honored if she was here."

By that time, the nurse was back, and you reluctantly handed your baby away. Gen and Jared both kissed you on the cheek, promising to come back tomorrow, and bring the kids. "By now Jared's probably fed them all the sugar in the house." She joked, before heading out. As soon as they were gone, you felt yourself yawning.

"You've had a big day." Misha said. "Why don't you get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

You watched as he started to move over to the chair. "Misha, please." You said, patting the small space on the bed next to you. "I need you."

He didn't need to be told twice. Being careful not to bump you around too much, he climbed up on the bed with you, pulling you into his arms. "Today's been amazing." You whispered, as he brushed his hand up and down your arm.

"Yes it has been. This past year and a half has been amazing, better than I could have ever expected. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't stumbled upon your videos." He said, leaning down to kiss you.

"I thank God everyday that you did. Because of those videos I've found you, my love, and my new family. I couldn't ask for anything more." You told him, yawning again. Unable to resist the temptation to sleep, you closed your eyes, Misha's heartbeat lulling you to sleep.

"I love you too." You heard him whisper, before you were pulled under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, the end!! I've had fun writing this, even though I had no clue where it was going when I had received the request, but I think it ended well. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, commented on it. It means so much to me!!


End file.
